


Sempre Com Você

by VanessaVMR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Time Travel, Yaoi, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVMR/pseuds/VanessaVMR
Summary: Voldemort descobre que Harry é uma horcrux e seu ômega, e por isso o captura, o violando por dias. Harry pensa em tirar a própria vida, quando Draco lhe da uma oportunidade. Voltar no tempo. Após matar Nagini, Harry acidentalmente retorna para 1926, onde acaba fazendo uma mudança na história, sem nem ao menos saber, mas com apenas dez minutos, ele tenta voltar para o futuro, mas fica preso em 1943, descobrindo como o pequeno gesto de 1926 mudou toda a história que ele conheceu.--Fanfic de minha autoria. Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a sua respectiva autora J.K.Rowling.Essa fanfic possui personagens criados por mim.--Essa história foi postada em outros de meus perfis. Seguem:Fanfiction.net = https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2758415/Social Spirit = https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/sasusaku4Wattpad = https://www.wattpad.com/user/VanessaVMRNyah Fanfiction = https://fanfiction.com.br/minha_conta/
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Prólogo

\- Eu sei por que eu posso ouvi-las. As horcruxes. A algum tempo eu já sabia...e acho que você também. – Disse Harry a Hermione.

O rosto de Hermione se encheu de lagrimas. – Eu vou com você. – Disse ela com uma voz chorosa.

\- Não, mate a cobra. Mate a cobra e só ele vai sobrar.– Disse Harry para Ron e Hermione.

Já fazia um tempo que ele suspeitava ser uma horcrux de Voldemort. Depois que ele morresse, se a cobra estivesse morta, aquilo acabaria.

\--

\- _Então.. o garoto também é uma horcrux minha?_ – Questionou Voldemort.

\- _Sim, Tom_. – Disse Nagini. – _Dá para sentir. Você não sentiu?_

Voldemort encarou a cobra. – _Isso explicaria muita coisa... não posso mata-lo... você e ele são tudo o que me resta. Tenho que tirar ele daqui e proteger ele. Ninguém mais pode saber de nosso segredo._

\- _Você sabe que ele corre perigo, não? –_ Questionou Nagini. – _O garoto é um ômega... tem que por ele em um lugar em que ele não vai sofrer em um cio, por um alfa..._

Eis o problema. Harry Potter era um ômega. O garoto que sobreviveu a um Avada, seu maior inimigo, uma de suas maiores dores de cabeça, era um ômega. Isso fazia Voldemort se envergonhar por ter sempre fraquejado com o garoto. Parte ele entendia. Uma parte de sua alma vivia no garoto, mas e a outra? Voldemort sabia que ele tinha uma ligação com o garoto, mas nunca soube o motivo. Se perguntava se por acaso, aquele ômega era seu destinado, afinal eles estavam unidos desde o nascimento de Harry.

Não demorou muito e Harry surgiu no meio da floresta. Voldemort o encarou, enquanto Harry se aproximava. Harry parou e fechou os olhos, esperando a morte. Sentiu sua varinha voar de sua mão. Seria agora? Um feitiço o atinge e ele perde a consciência. Foi o fim?

Harry sentiu uma dor na nuca. Acordou em uma cama. Sentia uma de suas pernas presa a uma corrente. Ele não enxergava nada. Onde estavam seus óculos? Ele ainda escava vivo? Ouviu um rastejar no chão.

\- **_Vejo que acordou...-_** Era uma voz feminina.

Harry percebeu que era Nagini. – **_Por que eu ainda estou vivo?_**

Nagini fez um barulho como se achasse graça. – **_É bom conversar com outro que não seja o Tom... a resposta, você já sabe... você é como eu... você é parte dele_** _._

 ** _\- Não._** _–_ Disse Harry. – **_Nunca._**

_- **Ora garoto... não seja tolo. Você sabe que é verdade. Quanto antes aceitar, melhor. Não se preocupe, você será bem tratado, assim como eu. A única diferença entre nós é que eu posso andar por ai, e você não.**_

Harry se remoeu por dentro. A cobra estava viva, isso significava que seus amigos não tinham conseguido?

A porta do quarto se abre. Nagini parece ter sua atenção chamada para a porta.

 **- _Sua refeição chegou... eu volto mais tarde..._** – Disse ela saindo do quarto.

Harry viu um borrão deixar algo na sua frente. – Está na hora de comer, Potter.- Era Draco.

Harry soltou um muxoxo de desdém. – Malfoy.

Ouve um breve silencio no quarto.

\- Não vai rir, ou caçoar de mim? – Questionou Harry.

Draco estava no canto do quarto, observando Harry. – Por que eu faria isso?

\- Ora, porque você é Draco Malfoy.

Draco suspirou. – Que ótimo motivo, Potter.

\- Você sempre fazia isso. Agora que estou na merda, você deveria estar explodindo de felicidade.

\- E quem está feliz? – Questionou Draco.

Harry estranhou a atitude do mesmo.

\- É melhor você comer. O lorde só me deixou vir aqui por que eu sou um ômega como você. Como ele não sabe quando você entrará no cio, é melhor você ficar aqui com outro ômega.

Harry encarou o que tinha em sua frente. – Meus óculos...Nem isso posso ter?

\- Nem óculos, nem varinha e por enquanto, nem liberdade. – Disse Draco.

Harry bufou e começou a comer o que tinha, com as mãos. Draco fez uma cara de nojo.

\- Tem talheres ai. – Disse Draco.

\- Não vi. – Disse Harry, continuando comendo com as mãos.

\- Escute, Potter... O lorde saiu um busca de uma coisa. Algo para ver se você é o ômega dele. – Disse Draco.

Harry engasgou na própria comida.- Cof, Cof... como?

\- Isso que você ouviu. Ele quer saber se você é o ômega dele.

\- De onde ele tirou essa ideia absurda? Eu nunca serei o ômega dele.

\- Bom, saberemos em breve. – Disse Draco.

Alguns dias se passaram. Draco vinha todos os dias trazer uma refeição para Harry. Algumas vezes eles conversavam, mas era sempre um silencio constante. Isso foi até o fatídico dia que Nagini deu o ar da graça novamente. Draco não gostava de ficar no quarto quando a cobra aparecia. Ela e Harry falavam Persetongue, então Draco não entendia nada, então ele simplesmente saia.

\- **_Tenho notícias para você garoto_... **– Disse Nagini. – **_Seus amigos...eles tentaram me atacar com o Tom, em Londres... a tal da Granger, o Weasley e o Longbotton..._**

 ** _\- Sem sucesso, pelo visto._** _–_ Disse Harry.

Nagini soltou um sibilo de alegria. – **_Sim, mas agora eles nunca mais vão poder fazer nada..._**

**_\- O que quer dizer com isso?_ **

**_\- Eles estão mortos._ **

Harry congelou no lugar. Hermione, Ron e Neville mortos? Era tudo culpa dele. Os olhos de Harry se encheram de lágrimas, e ele chorou. Chorou muito.

Draco já imaginava o que eles conversaram.

 ** _\- Não foi tão ruim... Tom foi misericordioso ao matar eles rápido... –_** Sussurrou Nagini.

- ** _Me deixe sozinho...-_** Disse Harry. – Você também Draco. Me deixe sozinho.

Nagini saiu sibilando risadas, enquanto Draco saiu do quarto. Harry ficou encarando os borrões pelo quarto. Nagini era uma horcrux viva, bem como Harry. Com o tempo ela morreria, bem como Harry, mas por que esperar, não? Ele precisaria tirar a vida de Nagini de alguma forma e logo, tirar sua própria.

Enquanto pensava, a porta do quarto se abriu e uma figura entrou.

\- Eu disse que quero ficar sozinho. – Disse Harry.

O borrão que via não era de Draco. Era de uma figura encapuzada. A figura se aproximou e colocou algo no rosto de Harry. Eram seus óculos. Então Harry voltou a ver, mas a primeira coisa que viu, foi um Voldemort sorridente a na sua frente. Harry começou a dar para trás na cama, até se chocar contra a parede. Voldemort não disse nada. Ele tirou o que parecia um vidrinho de seu bolso. Continha um liquido dentro e ele o tomou. Os olhos de Voldemort ficaram mais vermelhos do que nunca. Harry estava assustado. Ele tremia. Achava que conseguiria peitar Voldemort, mas se tocou, que sem varinha, ele era um inútil agora. Voldemort o encarou por um tempo, mas logo abriu um sorriso triunfante.

\- Então... é verdade. – Disse Voldemort.

Harry piscou confuso. Voldemort apontou para um espelho no canto do quarto. Quando Harry olhou, percebeu que seus olhos brilhavam em um azul bebê.

\- O que? – Questionou Harry.

\- Você é meu ômega. – Disse Voldemort, subindo na cama.

\- Não! – Disse Harry, saindo da cama.

Ele tentou correr mas a corrente o puxou de volta, o fazendo cair no chão.

\- Tsk,Tsk... – Era Voldemort saindo da cama e indo de encontro com Harry. – Você continua um tolo...Se machucou?

Harry não disse nada, apenas se levantou do chão.

\- Sabe, Potter... não precisa ser assim. Eu não preciso usar violência conta você, a não ser que não me de opção. Você pode simplesmente ser obediente, que tal? Se fizer isso, eu posso até deixar você pegar um pouco de sol todos os dias. Depois de um tempo, talvez, eu te permita fazer magia de novo.

Harry respirou fundo. Talvez se ele conquistasse a confiança de Voldemort, ele poderia ter uma brecha para matar Nagini.

A expressão de Voldemort endureceu. – Pensando em machucar Nagini, ein?

Harry congelou. Ele se esqueceu que Voldemort era legilimente. Voldemort o pegou pelos cabelos e o jogou com violência na cama. Harry bateu a cabeça no vão da cama e se encolheu de dor.

\- Isso é culpa sua. – Disse Voldemort. –Poderia simplesmente não ter pensado em nada. Quem iria pensar que meu ômega era assim tão problemático.

\- Eu não sou seu ômega! – Gritou Harry.

Voldemort lhe deu um tapa no rosto.- Você é. A poção disse que sim. Você deve me obedecer, como um bom ômega.

Harry colocou sua mão no rosto. Ele ardia devido ao tapa forte. Harry se encolheu na cama. Voldemort se aproximou de Harry e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Eu volto essa noite. Já deve imaginar o por que. – Logo saiu do quarto.

Harry estremeceu. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer. Quando a noite chegou, a porta do quarto de Harry se abriu. Harry estava encolhido em posição fetal. Ele tinha medo do que iria acontecer.

\- Vai ser sua primeira vez? – Questionou Voldemort.

Harry não queria apanhar novamente. – Sim... – Disse com uma voz tremula.

\- Certo. – Voldemort fez um aceno com a varinha e o cobertor de Harry desapareceu. Harry estava somente com um roupão, que logo sumiu também, o deixando nu.

Voldemort o virou, o fazendo ficar de costas para ele. Harry sentiu algo gelado tocar sua entrada, e logo sentiu um dedo invasor.

\- Isso é um lubrificante. Vai facilitar. – Disse Voldemort.

Harry sentia uma ardência, mas nem se comparou com quando Voldemort o invadiu por completo. Harry se sentiu ser rasgado e gritou. Gritou muito alto. Voldemort metia nele com força, sem se importar com os gritos e nem com o sangue que escorria entre as pernas de Harry. Em certo momento, Voldemort empurrou o rosto de Harry conta os travesseiros, abafando os gritos dele. Harry não conseguia respirar. Ele teve medo. Medo de morrer dessa forma. A dor estridente o deixou inconsciente, não mais se importando por quanto tempo Voldemort continuaria o violando. Quando Harry acordou, estava jogado de qualquer jeito na cama. Suas costas doíam para um inferno. Havia sangue nos lençóis. Ele se encolheu com dificuldade. Voldemort não estava mais no quarto. Harry chorou muito, se agarrando nos lençóis. Não demorou muito e dois elfos entraram no quarto. Eles não falaram nada, apenas limparam Harry e trocaram a roupa de cama, logo saindo. A dor fez com que Harry permanecesse deitado. Ele segurava os próprios joelhos e tremia. O sangue não parou de escorrer, mas não foi como se Harry ligasse. Um tempo depois, Draco entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de comida e acabou vendo a cena. Ele deixou a comida em uma mesa e foi ao encontro de Harry. Ele sabia o que tinha acontecido, e viu o sangue escorrer. Ele tirou um vidrinho do bolso e melou os dedos no liquido.

\- Potter...- Disse Draco. – Você está sangrando. Vou passar algo para te ajudar, está bem?

Harry não respondeu. Draco passou os dedos na entrada ferida de Harry, que soltou um muxoxo de reclamação. O sangue logo parou de escorrer e as feridas cicatrizaram.

\- Pronto. – Disse Draco.

\- De que adianta? – Sussurrou Harry. – Ele vai voltar e me machucar de novo...

Draco pareceu apreensivo. – Ele é louco Potter. Já não tem mais sanidade. Ele acha que você é só um brinquedo e...

\- Preciso matar a cobra. – Harry disse.

\- O que?

\- Draco... por favor... me ajude. – Disse Harry se virando para ele.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

\- Na escola... a câmara secreta fica no banheiro feminino que a Murta assombra... sussurre “ ** _Abra”,_** e depois ** _“escadas”._** Você deve descer e vai chegar em outra porta. Diga “ ** _Abra”_** , e entre. Vai encontrar um esqueleto de basilisco. Me traga alguns dentes... é a única forma de matar ela...

Draco estava assustado. – Olha Potter..

\- Ron sempre me disse que todo bruxo mal pertence a sonserina....por anos eu acreditei nele, mas sei que não é verdade... por favor Draco. Me ajude.

Draco ia falar alguma coisa, quando Yaxley entrou no quarto.

\- Malfoy, seus pais estão te esperando. Vocês precisam ir. – Disse, logo saindo.

Draco não falou nada. Se levantou e saiu do quarto. Harry tremeu de medo. E se ele contasse para Voldemort? Mais tarde naquele dia, Nagini entrou no quarto. Ela subiu na cama, onde Harry estava. O mesmo ainda estava em posição fetal. Ela observou que a bandeja com comida estava intacta. Havia um pouco de sangue seco no lençol. Ela passou, se rastejando, pelo corpo de Harry e o encarou por um tempo. Harry olhava para o vazio.

 ** _\- Você sabe que hoje, ele vai vir novamente, não é? -_** sibilou ela.

Harry não respondeu.

**_\- Ele ficou irritado quando você ficou inconsciente, mas não te acordou pois era a sua primeira vez...mas agora... quando você ficar inconsciente, ele vai te acordar._ **

Isso fez Harry se encolher na cama. Não demorou muito e Voldemort retornou para o quarto. Nagini se retirou do cômodo. Ela sabia que Voldemort queria ficar a sós com o garoto. Quando Voldemort começou a tirar a roupa, Harry já soube o que viria e isso se estendeu por dias. Sempre que Harry perdia a consciência, Voldemort o trazia de volta e continuava. As vezes, eram semanas interruptas. Voldemort só não o estuprava em dias que precisava estar em outro local. O cio de Harry chegaria em poucos dias e isso o preocupava. Não queria ficar ligado a Voldemort. Preferia morrer a fazer isso. Nagini vinha todos os dias ficar um pouco com Harry, mas já fazia semanas que o mesmo parou de falar, o que a irritava, pois sem ser Voldemort, Harry era o único que a entendia. Draco nunca mais retornou depois daquele dia, mas Harry estava aliviado. Aparentemente, Draco não tinha contado sobre o que conversaram, mas também não fez nada. Chegou o dia do cio de Harry. Ele estava fraco e encostado na parede. Ele olhava para o espelho. Se seu cio chegasse, ele quebraria o espelho e se mataria. A porta do quarto se abriu, e para sua surpresa, era Draco. Harry estava nu, então Draco lhe jogou um roupão felpudo, que tinha um capuz.

\- Tem que matar os dois. – Draco disse.

Harry o olhou confuso. – O que?

Draco lhe jogou algumas presas se basilisco. – Meus pais foram mortos... eu fui dado para um alfa que eu odeio....

Harry pode ver a expressão chorosa de Draco. O mesmo tirou do bolso outros dois itens. Um anel e um vira tempo.

\- Esse anel é uma chave de portal. Vai te levar para a França. Minha família é francesa... Se for para lá, vai ficar seguro...O vira tempo está em minha família a gerações....só use se precisar... o tempo dele é de dez minutos, mas se você o quebrar, ficaram preso naquele tempo para sempre.

Harry observou o vira tempo. Ele tinha um pequeno painel que mostrava dia, mês e ano.

\- Mas e você? – Harry questionou.

\- Eu já fui marcado...não tenho mais nada a perder... eu vou morrer...- Disse Draco. – Me prometa... mate eles.

Harry respirou fundo. – Vou matar a cobra...vou ser tudo o que vai restar dele. Preciso morrer também...

\- Não. Pode voltar no tempo... sem a alma dele aqui, ele morrera...

Harry concordou. Draco apertou sua mão com força. – Boa sorte, Potter.

Draco saiu correndo do quarto. Harry escondeu os itens no bolso do roupão. Como todos os dias acontecia, Nagini veio para o quarto de Harry. O mesmo estava de roupão, deitado na cama como sempre. Ela subiu por cima dele e o encarou.

\- **_Eu vi o Malfoy sair daqui..._**

\- **_Ele me contou que foi mordido... ele sabe que também serei..._**

Nagini pareceu satisfeita. – **_Certo..._**

Harry nem esperou muito. Aproveitando que ela estava vulnerável, pegou do bolso uma das presas e conseguiu enfiar na cabeça dela. Nagini se debateu e caiu no chão gritando. Harry sentiu a habitual ardência na testa. Ele se cobriu com o capuz do roupão. Logo a cobra parou de se mexer, morta. Harry ouviu um estouro na parte de baixo da casa que estava. Ele sabia, Voldemort tinha retornado e sabia o que acontecera a Nagini. Ele começou a colocar uma data aleatória no vira tempo. Enquanto estava girando o ano, sentiu seu corpo começar a queimar. Era o cio chegando. A porta do quadro se abre e Voldemort entra. Ele olha para Nagini morta no chão e encara Harry. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, Harry ativa o vira tempo, sem nem perceber o ano que deixou. Tudo rodou ao seu redor. Em segundos tudo parou de girar. Harry sabia que estava no mesmo quarto, da mesma casa, mas não sabia onde ficava a casa que estava. O quarto estava aparentando ter sido pintado recentemente. Os moveis eram novos. Seu cheiro já estava impregnando o lugar. Harry correu os olhos pelo quarto, mas logo viu que tinha uma pessoa deitada na cama. Era um homem. Ele aparentava estar dormindo, mas logo se mexeu, parecendo incomodado com algo. Harry estava saindo pela porta, vagarosamente, quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

\- Quem é você?

Harry olhou pelo canto dos olhos. O homem se levantou e o encarou por um momento. Harry quase caiu para trás. Aquele era Tom Riddle Sr. O pai de Voldemort. Ele estava na mansão Riddle? Harry pode ver o mesmo corado e uma ereção surgindo entre suas vestes. Ele era um alfa.

\- Você... como entrou aqui? – Ele estava tentando se parecer controlado. – Esse cheiro delicioso é seu? Você é ômega? Está no cio?

Harry saiu correndo do quarto..

\- Espere! – Gritou Tom.

Harry desceu as escadas. Na parte de baixo estavam Mary e Thomas Riddle, os pais de Tom. Harry correu, enquanto Mary berrou histérica. Harry abriu a porta e saiu correndo pelos jardins, mas estava sendo perseguido por Tom Sr.

\- Hey, espere! – Berrava ele, correndo atrás de Harry.

Harry continuou correndo. Estava de noite e escuro. Harry correu até tropeçar e cair de cara no chão. Antes de se levantar, sentiu um peso sobre si. Era Tom Sr.

\- Espere...eu não vou te machucar... – ele fungou o pescoço de Harry. – Você tem um cheiro delicioso... o mais delicioso que já senti... que tal voltarmos para minha casa, ein? Posso cuidar de você e...

Harry reuniu as forças que tinha e deu uma cotovelada no rosto de Tom, o fazendo rolar para o lado. Harry continuou correndo, até que adentrou em uma floresta. Ele correu até esbarrar em alguém. Era uma garota de vestes esfarrapadas. Quando Harry a olhou, percebeu que a mesma era Mérope Gaunt. Ela era um ômega e como ele, ela também estava no cio.

\- Você está bem? – Questionou Harry.

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Encarou o roupão que ele usava. Harry teve uma ideia, por mais egoísta que fosse.

\- Gostou do meu roupão? Quer ele?- Harry questionou.

Ele viu os olhos dela brilharem.

Seu roupão estava suado e o cheiro de Harry estava impregnado nele. Harry pegou o anel e o vira tempo, logo entregando o roupão para ela.

\- Tome. – Disse Harry correndo ao ouvir um barulho vindo da floresta atrás deles.

Quando Harry se enfiou no mato, Tom Sr. saiu da floresta e encarou Mérope. Ele fungou o ar e olhou para ela sorrindo.

\- Então é você?

Tudo o que Harry conseguiu identificar foi Tom Sr., avançar em Mérope. O vira tempo se ativou , mas Harry percebeu uma coisa. Ele estava no ano de 1926, mas o vira tempo estava trincado e parou de girar no ano de 1943, quando o vira tempo parou e quebrou de vez. Ele deve ter trincado quando ele caiu. Harry estava na mesma floresta. O cheiro de seu cio estava mais forte que nunca. Ele respirou com dificuldade se encostando em uma arvore. Ainda estava de noite, quando ele ouviu um barulho vindo da floresta. Ele se escondeu atrás da arvore e viu duas figuras masculinas passarem. Sua boca quase foi ao chão ao verem que era Tom Sr. e Tom Riddle.

\- Esse cheiro... eu já o senti antes... – Disse Tom Sr.

\- Um ômega pai? – Perguntou Riddle, farejando o ar.- Onde ele está? Não posso usar magia fora da escola...Quero encontrar esse ômega.

Harry deu alguns passos para trás. Naquele dia, que Tom atacou Mérope, ela engravidou? Tom não nasceu de uma poção do amor? Um galho se parte e logo Harry vê os dois o encarando de longe.

\- Ali! – Disse Tom Sr.

Antes que eles chegasse perto demais, Harry colocou o anel e sentiu o habitual puxão da chave de portal. Ele caiu em um beco escuro nas ruas de Paris. Agora Harry não tinha força nenhuma. Caiu em posição fetal no chão. Abraçou os próprios joelhos.

\- Regarde...un oméga( olha... um ômega)... – Harry ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

Eram dois trouxas. Alfas ou betas. Eles se aproximaram de Harry. Suas ereções a mostra.

\- Est-il seul? ( Ele está sozinho?). – Falou um deles.

\- Faisons Vite ( Vamos fazer rápido.) – Disse o outro.

Eles abaixaram as calças, deixando a mostra suas ereções e se aproximando de Harry. Harry não queria aquilo. Não queria ser estuprado novamente. Antes que eles chegassem mais perto, dois fleshes verdes os atingiram, e eles caíram mortos no chão.

\- Por isso que Alfas tem que morrer...- Disse uma voz feminina. – Olha para ele, pobrezinho....

\- Ele foi violado? – Perguntou outra mulher, vendo o estado que Harry estava.

\- Sim... e muito mais...

\- Ele não parece frânces...

Harry viu as duas se aproximarem. Uma delas usou lumos e Harry pode ver ambas. Uma delas era morena, de aparência aristocrática e a outra uma loira, com um rosto gentil.

\- Será que ele é um trouxa? – Perguntou a morena.

\- Não. – Disse a loira. – Ele é um bruxo...vamos ajudar ele.

\- Não acho que seria uma boa ideia. – Disse a morena. – Devemos perguntar a ele antes...

\- Queenie tem razão, Vinda...- Disse um homem surgindo da escuridão do beco. – Se não o ajudarmos, seremos iguais a eles. – Disse apontando para os homens mortos no chão. Ele tirou uma capa e cobriu Harry com ela. – Vamos levar ele conosco para Nurmengard. Não se preocupe, lá você vai estar seguro, a propósito... eu sou Gellert Grindelwald.

Continua...


	2. Harrison Rosier

Harry não acreditou quando ouviu e viu o homem em sua frente. Apesar de tudo, Harry não protestou. Vinda o ajudou a se levantar do chão. Logo eles aparataram. Harry se viu um uma grande sala, muito maior que o grande salão de Hogwarts.

\- Vinda, leve ele para um dos quartos. De um supressor para ele e depois o ajude a se banhar. – Disse Gellert.

Vinda levou Harry para um dos andares superiores. Ela abriu a porta de um dos quartos e levou Harry para dentro. Harry foi deitado na cama. Ele se encolheu. Vinda lhe trouxe um frasco de supressor, que Harry tomou de imediato. Assim que o cio começou a passar, Vinda o ajudou a ir para o banheiro, onde Harry tomou um banho demorado. Quando saiu do quarto, tinha umas vestes para ele em cima da cama. Ele as vestiu e ficou um tempo no quarto. Era coisa demais para se processar. A porta do quarto de abre e Queenie entra.

-Melhor? – Questiona ela.

\- Sim. Obrigado por me ajudarem. – Disse Harry.

\- Tudo bem. Venha comigo. Grindelwald quer falar com você.- Disse ela, saindo do quarto.

Harry a seguiu. Eles desceram até a grande sala. Grindelwald estava sentado na frente da lareira, parecendo pensativo. Logo, ele se vira para Harry.

\- Venha, meu jovem. Sente-se. – Disse apontando para a poltrona a sua frente.

Harry se sentou. Grindelwald o encarou por um tempo, até que suspirou e se encostou na poltrona. – Você viveu tempos difíceis.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Sim. É complicado...

\- Imagino, principalmente após essa viagem no tempo, não?

Harry se levantou da poltrona de olhas esbugalhados. – Como?

\- Queenie é uma legilimente. Ela não precisa forçar a entrada, sabe? As coisas simplesmente são sussurradas em seus ouvidos. Não a culpe por ter me contado.

Harry engoliu a seco.

\- Dumbledore me derrotou então? Eu imaginei que ele não me mataria. Os alfas não podem matar seus ômegas.

Harry o olhou surpreso.

\- Você não sabia?

Harry fez que não com a cabeça. Vinda entrou trazendo uma bandeja com comida e deixou na frente de Harry.

\- Pode comer. – Disse Grindelwald. – Quero conversar com você.

Harry se sentou na poltrona novamente. Estava faminto e começou a comer.

\- Bom, Queenie me contou tantas coisas que fiquei alarmado. Ela me disse que você também foi manipulado por Dumbledore e que sua vida foi muito difícil, principalmente pelo seu alfa...

Harry parou de comer e uma expressão de dor se formou em seu rosto.

\- Me desculpe. – Disse Grindelwald. – Eu sei bem como se sente. Não foi o único usado por Dumbledore e que teve que arcar com as consequências. Sabe, talvez por eu ter sido derrotado, os alfas continuaram fazendo esses absurdos. Eu não pretendo somente fazer com que os trouxas saibam de nossa existência. Eu quero que os alfas sejam punidos por serem os animais que são. Que tal me ajudar a mudar o futuro Harry? – Questionou Grindelwald. – Me ajude a matar Dumbledore.

Harry pareceu incrédulo. – Matar?

\- Ou me ajude ao enfraquecer tanto que ele seja mais fácil de derrotar. Eu preciso de ajuda, e você parece minha melhor opção.

Harry estava relutante. Ele olhava para baixo tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

\- Vou te dar todo o suporte que precisar. Vou te ensinar tudo o que sei. Posso te prepara para o que vai ter que fazer. - Disse Grindelwald.

Harry ainda estava pensativo. Mudar o futuro? Se Dumbledore fosse derrotado, o que aconteceria no futuro? Qualquer coisa que pensasse, Voldemort atormentava seus pensamentos. Ele não queria que ninguém nunca passasse por algo assim. O trauma, a dor e o sentimento de inferioridade. Tudo aquilo.

\- Qual o seu plano? – Questionou Harry.

Grindelwald deu um grande sorriso. – Você vai entrar em Hogwarts. Temos bastante tempo até as aulas começarem. Cerca de três meses. Vou te ensinar muitas magias e feitiços. Vou se ensinar magia das trevas. Te ensinarei alquimia avançada. Te ensinarei até mesmo a lutar corpo a corpo. Você vai muito bem preparado para o que vai enfrentar. Vamos ver um plano de ação em breve, mas por enquanto, eu vou te ensinar tudo.

Harry concordou. Ele não ligava muito para qualquer coisa agora.

Durante as semanas que se passavam, Grindelwald ensinou diversas coisas a Harry. Sabiam que tinham um tempo curto, então, para acelerar as coisas, Harry tomava poções para o deixarem melhor fisicamente. Ser um ômega, por muitas vezes, significava ser fraco. Harry tomaria essas poções para o curar de todas as maculas físicas que ele sofreu em vida. Descobriu-se que Harry tinha bloqueios mágicos em seu corpo, e não foi preciso muito para saber que foi Dumbledore que colocou nele. Depois de avaliarem Harry, tirando todas as compulsões e bloqueios, Harry aprendeu com bem mais facilidade as coisas. Vinda e Queenie ensinavam legilimencia e oclumencia para Harry. Apesar delas serem seguidoras de Grindelwald, eram super afetuosas e travam Harry muito bem. Apesar de ser pouco o tempo, Harry adorou tudo o que aprendeu. As artes das trevas eram fascinantes. Faltando menos de um mês para as aulas, Harry já era quase um perito em artes das trevas. Ele tinha se saído muito bem em suas aulas com Grindelwald. Ele estava pronto para o plano a seguir. Grindelwald o convocou para uma reunião, onde Vinda e Queenie estavam. Havia um duende mais ao fundo com alguns frascos em uma bandeja.

\- Venha Harry. – Disse Grindelwald.

Harry se aproximou.

\- Esse é o Sr. Hanlock. Ele é gerente do banco de Gringotts, e um velho amigo. – Disse Grindelwald. – Nós precisamos fazer uma adoção de sangue em você. Não pode levantar suspeitas de seu parentesco com os Potter.

\- Adoção? – Questionou Harry.

\- Sim. – Disse Grindelwald. – Vinda vai te adotar. A partir de hoje, você será Harrison Rosier.

Harry pareceu preocupado. – Isso é mesmo necessário?

\- É claro que é! – Disse Grindelwald. – Eu estava pensando em te dar o meu sangue, mas ia levantar muitas suspeitas, por isso Vinda se ofereceu para isso. Ela é solteira, então não terá problemas. Depois da adoção de sangue, vai ser enviado uma carta para Hogwarts informando sua transferência. Vamos conversar melhor sobre o nosso plano.

Harry concordou e a adoção de sangue foi realizada. Para ter certeza, o livro da arvore genealógica dos Rosier estava ali, e nele uma linha surgiu de Vinda Rosier e a ligou com Harrison Rosier. Estava feito. Harry não mudou muito fisicamente, mas seus cabelos foram domados, o que ele já achou uma maravilha. Logo, Hanlock, Vinda e Queenie saem da sala.

\- Bom, vamos conversar sobre o plano sobre o nosso plano. - Disse Grindelwald. – Você vai se infiltrar em Hogwarts, como um aluno normal que veio de outra escola. Sei que lá existem casas, que você pode ser selecionado. O melhor seria você ir para uma casa que esteja bem longe da percepção de Dumbledore. Ele é diretor de uma das casas, pelo que sei. Você não pode ir para ela, nem para qualquer casa suspeita de qualquer coisa.

Harry sorriu. Ele já sabia para qual casa ir.

\- Uma vez lá dentro, você pode arranjar um jeito de enfraquecer Dumbledore sem levantar suspeitas. Talvez o amaldiçoando, ou envenenando. Seja criativo. Sobre a sua história, você é um puro sangue que estudou em várias escolas, pois seu pai, Lertlge , viajava muito. Sua mãe achou que o certo seria você terminar os estudos em um local mais tranquilo, nessa época de guerra, por isso você foi para Hogwarts. Sua mãe vai permanecer na França, mas você vai morar em Londres por um tempo. Tem um local de confiança que você ira ficar. Tenho pessoas infiltradas no ministério. Não vai ser difícil validar toda a parte burocrática. Preciso que você me mantenha informado sobre seu progresso. Você volta para sua casa nos feriados. Com isso será mais fácil.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Agora. – Disse Grindelwald, se levantando da Poltrona e indo em direção de Harry. – Um presente para você. – Grindelwald estendeu para ele seu colar das relíquias da morte. – Um colar que sempre me protegeu. Sei que as meninas devem lhe ter ensinado bem, mas esse colar lhe oferece uma proteção extra.- Grindelwald colocou o colar em Harry. – Agora você está pronto para ir.

Grindelwald o acompanhou até a entrada de Nurmengard. Vinda e Queenie estavam lá. Elas tinham feito as malas de Harry.

\- Você irá para Londres. Tem um apartamento na rua Regente. Já tem alguém te esperando. Ele irá lhe auxiliar na sua jornada até o dia de sua partida. – Disse Grindelwald.

Harry concordou. Vinda e Queenie deram um abraço apertado em Harry. Ele havia se tornado um filho para elas. Grindelwald levou Harry para mais a frente dos portões de Nurmengard, onde havia uma bota no chão.

\- É a chave de um portal. Te levara para Londres. – Disse Grindelwald. – Uma coisa antes de você ir Harry... nunca se submeta a um alfa. Eles sempre vão nos usar. Acham que estão acima de nós e por isso sempre querem nos dominar. Não somos nada se não um buraco para eles meterem. Não deixe eles fazerem isso com você, entendeu?

Harry sorriu fraco. – Já fui estuprado o suficiente para saber disso.

\- Não se preocupe. – Disse Grindelwald, estendendo a mão para Harry. – Quando eu vencer Dumbledore, isso vai acabar.

Harry apertou a mão de Grindelwald. Logo ele se dirigiu a bota e ativou a chave. Harry rodou até cair em uma rua de Londres. Estava de noite e rua era mal iluminada. Não demorou muito e Harry viu alguém se aproximar. Era um homem alto e pálido. Tinha cabelos negros bem arrumados e olhos cinzas.

\- O Sr. Deve ser Harrison Rosier, eu presumo? – Perguntou o homem.

\- Sim, sou eu.

\- Eu sou Libatius Rowle. Vou ser seu ajudante até o dia de sua partida para Hogwarts. Vamos para seu apartamento. – Ele se virou e seguiu pela rua.

Harry arrastou seu malão até o apartamento. Ele ficava em um prédio velho, aparentemente abandonado. Harry subiu as escadas, seguindo Libatius. Ele entrou em uma das portas no terceiro andar. Quando Harry entrou, viu que era um apartamento luxuoso e em perfeita ordem. Libatius mostrou onde ficaria seu quarto. Era enorme, com uma boa vista para rua. Ele tinha uma cama enorme, que ele se jogou em cima.

\- Vou preparar o jantar. Assim que estiver pronto, eu lhe aviso. – Disse Libatius saindo do quarto.

Estava tudo uma maravilha, mas Harry teve que parar para pensar. Ele sabia que o que estava fazendo mudaria tudo, mas ele queria que o mundo fosse diferente. Ele aceitou ajudar Grindelwald, pois por mais absurdo que parecesse, ele sabia que os alfas ganharam mais prestigio no dia em que Grindelwald foi derrotado. Se tivesse sido um ômega, as coisas seriam diferentes. Harry sabia disso. Ele sabia como era difícil ser ômega. Vivia com medo constante de entrar no cio na escola, coisa que ele sempre conseguiu tratar a tempo. Depois de alguns minutos, Libatius avisa que o jantar estava pronto. Harry percebeu que comeria sozinho, pois Libatius foi ficar em outro quarto. Depois do jantar, os pratos foram para a pia e Harry tomou um banho e foi se deitar. No dia seguinte, quando se levantou, o café já estava servido. Libatus estava sentado na mesa, lendo um jornal.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Rowle.- Disse Harry.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Rosier. Sua carta de Hogwarts chegou. – Disse ele, lhe mostrando o envelope.

Harry serviu seu café e pegou a carta para ler. Nela continha as boas vindas e informava o material que seria usado. Estaria cursando o sexto ano e precisaria passar no teste das N.O.M.S, antes de ser inscrito nas matérias.

\- Preciso ir ao beco diagonal. – Disse Harry. – Tenho que comprar meus materiais.

\- Termine o seu café e iremos lá em seguida. – Disse libatius.

Depois do café, Harry trocou de roupa e seguiu Libatius até o caldeirão furado. Os dois foram para os fundos, onde Libatius abriu a passagem. Não foi difícil fingir a surpresa ao ver o beco novamente.

\- Precisamos passar em Gringotts? – Questionou Harry.

\- Não será necessário. – Disse Libatius. – Ele lhe mandou bastante dinheiro. Podemos ir direto.

\- Muito bem. Vamos comprar as vestes. – Disse Harry, indo em direção a Madame Malkin.

Ao entrar na loja, percebeu que não havia ninguém esperando. Uma jovem mulher saiu de trás de uma cortina.

\- Bem vindo! – Disse ela animada. – Vestes para Hogwarts?

\- Sim. Sexto ano.

\- Muito bem, vou tirar suas medidas. – Disse ela.

Depois das medidas tiradas, as vestes costuradas, ela escreveu em um pequeno papel. – Fica 28 galeões. O senhor pode vir buscar elas daqui a duas horas, ou prefere que sejam entregues em sua residência?

\- Virei buscar. – Disse Harry.- Coloque em nome de Harrison Rosier.

\- Mais um Rosier? – Questionou uma voz atrás de si.

Era um garoto loiro, com vestes da Sonserina. Ele estava com um pedaço de papel, parecido com o da Madame Malkin. O garoto se virou para Harry, e pareceu encarar a coleira que este usava. – Eu não sabia que tinha outro Rosier em nossa escola.

\- Fui transferido para Hogwarts esse ano. – Disse Harry.

\- Ah, entendo. – O garoto se aproximou de Harry, parecendo o encarar profundamente. – Você é puro sangue?

\- Sou, isso te ofende? – Harry o fuzilou com o olhar.

O garoto abriu um grande sorriso. – Não. Estou satisfeito. Vai ser bom ter mais um ômega puro sangue em nossa escola. Em geral somos alfas ou betas. Eu sou Abraxas Malfoy.

\- Ah, Sr. Malfoy! Suas vestes já estão prontas! – Disse a mulher correndo para trás da loja e logo retornando com alguns embrulhos e os entregou.

\- Virei daqui a duas horas. – Disse Harry pegando o papel e pagando ela.

Harry estava prestes a sair, quando Abraxas o fez se virar para ele. – Sabe... é falta de educação sair assim, sem se despedir.

\- Então, tchau Malfoy. – Disse Harry saindo da loja.

Harry e Libatius foram de loja em loja comprando os materiais. Na hora de escolher um bichinho, Harry pegou uma coruja que nomeou Edy. Logo a última loja que faltava era o Olivaras. Harry adentrou na loja, percebendo que ela era a mesma que ele entrou em 1991. O Sr. Olivaras saiu da parte de trás da loja.

\- Bem vindo! – Disse ele.

\- Olá, vim comprar uma varinha. – disse Harry.

Olivaras pareceu pensativo por um momento, mas logo correu para a parte de trás da loja. Ele trouxe diversas varinhas, mas nenhuma delas o aceitava.

\- Que cliente difícil. – Disse ele. – Qual era o núcleo de sua varinha anterior?

\- Era uma feita de azevinho, com núcleo de pena de fênix.

Olivaras arregalou os olhos e foi para o fundo da loja. Ele retornou com outra caixa. Quando Harry a abriu, lá estava ela. Sua varinha. Ao pegar ela, Harry sentiu o sentimento quentinho e confortável.

Antes que Olivaras contasse sobre a historia da varinha, Harry pagou por ela e saiu dali. Já tinha dado o tempo, então Harry retornou para a Madame Malkin. Após pegar suas roupas, Harry e Libatius retornaram para o apartamento. Harry leu bastante sobre as magias que teria que fazer no teste dos N.O.M.S. Ele deveria fazer no dia da seleção em Hogwarts. Pensou como seria feito, pois os alunos chegavam tarde da noite. Os feitiços não eram complicados, mas Harry queria se manter nas matérias que fez no sexto ano. Logo o dia do embarque chegou. Libatius deixou Harry na estação, informando que ele trabalhava no ministério, mas que qualquer coisa, ele poderia mandar uma carta. Harry meio que entendia o porquê de Libatius ser tão distante e de feições duras. Ele parecia ser um alfa ou beta. Harry entrou na estação, logo atravessando para a plataforma do embarque. A velha maria fumaça parecia a mesma. Haviam vários alunos e malas no local. Harry conseguiu colocar seu malão e sua coruja, logo embarcando. Harry começou a procurar algum vagão vazio, mas sem sucesso. Mais a frente havia um vagão, onde havia uma única pessoa. Harry ficou boquiaberto ao ver que era Murta. Ela estava lendo um livro de Shakespeare.

\- Com licença- Disse Harry.

Isso chamou a atenção dela.

\- Os demais vagões estão ocupados. Posso sentar aqui?

\- Vai em frente. – Disse ela, logo retornando para sua leitura.

Harry se sentou e ficou encarando a janela. Ela não parecia querer conversar. Não demorou muito e o trem começou a se mover. Em determinado momento, Harry se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Assim que estava voltando, ele acabou ouvindo uma conversa, com uma voz familiar.

\- Como foram as suas férias Riddle? – Era a voz de Abraxas.

\- Foram ótimas. – Disse uma voz aveludada que Harry conhecia. – Acabamos passando por uma situação intrigante, eu e meu pai.

\- Sério? Tipo o que?

\- Estávamos andando a cavalo a noite. Onde moramos, da para ver o céu estrelado a noite. Nessa noite, sentimos o cheiro mais delicioso do mundo. Era um ômega no cio. Paramos com os cavalos na hora. O cheiro vinha da floresta. Era enlouquecedor. Fomos obrigados a descer dos cavalos e corremos para a floresta procurar. Estava escuro e eu não podia usar magia fora da escola. Meu pai disse que já tinha sentido esse cheiro antes. Nós até conseguimos ver onde ele estava, mas estava muito escuro. Tudo o que eu vi, foram os intensos olhos verdes dele, ou dela. É claro, vi os óculos que estava usando. Uma armação redonda e feia. Quando tentamos chegar perto, aquela pessoa aparatou. Foi frustrante.

\- Nossa, que azar. Será que era alguém de nossa escola?

\- Não. Eu teria reconhecido pelos os olhos. Nunca vi um igual.

\- Olhos verdes intensos ein? Espera, armação redonda.... Oh, sabe de uma coisa. Quando eu fui pegar meu uniforme na Madame Malkin, tinha um ômega lá. Ele vai para Hogwarts esse ano. Sei que o sobrenome dele é Rosier e...

\- O que que isso tem haver com...

\- Os olhos dele. Eram verdes intensos. Tinha que ver o jeito que ele olhou para mim. Parecia que eu iria ser morto. Ele usava uma armação redonda também.

Ouve um breve silencio.

\- É provável que ele esteja no trem agora. – Sugeriu Riddle.

\- Sim, e provavelmente não vai estar usando o uniforme com a cor das casas.

– Acho que posso dar uma olhava.

Harry ouviu a porta da cabine se abrir e correu de volta para o banheiro. Ele não iria sair dali até chegarem a Hogwarts. Algumas horas se passaram e Harry sentiu o trem parar. Ele abriu a porta e saiu cuidadosamente. Quando estava descendo do trem, subitamente esbarrou em alguém que abava de sair do trem. Harry caiu para trás, devido a força que esbarrou. Estava de noite, e tudo o que se tinha ao redor de iluminação eram a luz da lua e do trem.

\- Me desculpe.- Harry ouviu uma voz dizer.

Harry se virou de lado em busca de seus óculos. Logo ele os encontra, mas estavam sujos de lama. Harry começou a limpar em usas vestes.

\- Me deixe ajuda-lo a se levantar. – Ele ouviu a voz dizer.

\- Oh, obrigada. – Disse Harry, colocando o óculos e estendendo a mão para ser erguido. Ouve um breve silencio, quando Harry percebeu que quem o ajudou era Tom Riddle. Tom o encarou por um momento, levemente surpreso. Logo ele encarou Harry de uma forma faminta, antes de dar um sorriso. Harry sabia. Tom o havia reconhecido. Harry soltou a mão de Tom e tentou sair, mas Tom o abraçou por trás.

\- Achei você.

Continua...


	3. Eu odeio você

\- Me solta. – Disse Harry. Seu corpo tremeu. O homem atrás de si era o seu alfa, mas também foi aquele que o estuprou sem dó pôr dias.

Tom estranhou a atitude de Harry. Ele afrouxou o abraço e fez Harry se virar para si. Ele sorriu como sempre fazia para todos, mas Harry tinha uma expressão vazia no rosto, o que fez o sorriso de Tom falhar rapidamente.

\- Se não me soltar por bem, vai me soltar por mal. – Disse Harry.

Tom sorriu novamente. O garoto era um ômega, como poderia se achar tão ameaçador para um alfa?

Harry ficou puto, vendo o sorriso no rosto de Tom. Ele achou que Harry estava brincando?

\- Última chance. – Disse Harry.

Tom viu que Harry realmente não estava gostando daquilo, o que ele estranhou muito. Em todos esses anos de vida, Tom percebeu que era um alfa muito atrativo para todos. Sempre recebia elogios e suspiros por onde andava, vindos até mesmo de outros alfas. Todos os ômegas sempre se derretiam por ele, mas o garoto a sua frente não. Ele o olhava com tanto ódio, que Tom até podia sentir que era esse o sentimento que ele estava tendo na hora. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, nem percebeu a mão de Harry o golpeando na garganta o fazendo o soltar e dar passos para trás, para tentar puxar o ar novamente.

\- Eu avisei. – Disse Harry, dando-lhe as costas e indo em direção a carruagem.

Tom demorou um pouco até voltar a seus sentidos. O que aquele ômega fez? O atacou de um jeito trouxa, que foi uma das coisas que Tom jamais esperaria ver, vindo de um bruxo.

A carruagem que Harry entrou já estava longe. Tom teve que pegar outra. Ele ainda estava desacreditado com o que aconteceu. Na seleção, os primeiros anistas já haviam sido selecionados. Tom conseguiu ver de longe Harry se aproximar vagarosamente do banquinho para a seleção. Ele chamou a atenção de todos. Doa a quem doesse, Harry era um ômega bonito. Ninguém poderia duvidar disso. O diretor Dipped se levantou de sua cadeira.

\- Esse ano, teremos um aluno transferido de Beauxbatons. Ele cursara o sexto e sétimo ano conosco. Vamos dar as boas-vindas a ele. Sr. Harrison Rosier, venha para ser selecionado para sua casa.

Os sussurros na mesa da sonserina só cresceram. Ele tinha o nome de uma das famílias puro sangue, que pertencem a sonserina. De certeza que ele viria para ela. Tom sorriu satisfeito. As chances de o garoto ir para a sonserina eram grandes. Tom mal podia esperar para ataca-lo no corredor, ou quem sabe entrar em seu quarto no meio da noite? Seria delicioso.

Harry se sentou no banquinho, e logo o chapéu foi posto em sua cabeça.

\- _Olha, mais um Rosier... apesar de que ele não era o seu verdadeiro sobrenome..._ \- Disse o chapéu em sua cabeça.

\- _Por favor, não me coloque na Sonserina_.... – Sussurou Harry.

\- _A família Rosier pertence a Sonserina... mas vejo que não pode ir para a Grifinória também... vamos ver seus outros atributos...hum..._

\- _Tem uma casa que eu quero que você me coloque..._

Harry se lembrou do que Grindelwald lhe havia dito;

“ _O melhor seria você ir para uma casa que esteja bem longe da percepção de Dumbledore. Ele é diretor de uma das casas, pelo que sei. Você não pode ir para ela, nem para qualquer casa suspeita de qualquer coisa_.”

\- _Uma casa que ninguém jamais pensaria que seria capaz de qualquer coisa perigosa ein?_ – Disse o chapéu em sua cabeça. _– Já sei onde te colocar._

Tom encarou a cena por uns minutos. O chapéu estava demorando para falar. Ele deveria ter vindo direto para a Sonserina.

\- LUFA-LUFA! – Gritou o chapéu.

A mesa da Lufa Lufa se ergueu em aplausos. As mesas da Corvinal e Grifinória também aplaudiram, mas a Sonserina ficou totalmente parada. Tom arregalou os olhos por um momento. Seu interior se encheu de ódio. Ele viu Harry ir feliz de encontro a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, apertando as mãos daquele povo todo.

\- O que? Um membro da minha família na Lufa Lufa? – Questionou Druella.

\- Calma. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Me acalmar? Um Rosier ômega na Lufa Lufa e você quer que eu me acalme? – Questionou Druella atônica.

\- Reclamar vai mudar alguma coisa? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Isso não importa. – Disse Orion. – Ele continua sendo um ômega puro sangue. Só está em outra casa. Podemos falar com ele depois.

Na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, Harry estava feliz. Lufa-Lufa era a casa perfeita para o plano. Ninguém jamais suspeitaria dela, e sem contar que a mesa ficava do outro lado do salão, bem longe da mesa da Sonserina. Após algumas palavras, o diretor deu início ao banquete.

\- Nunca imaginei que veria um Rosier em nossa casa! – Disse um garoto de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros selvagem. – Sou Robert Macmillan, sexto ano.

\- Bom, eu não sei como a minha família se porta por aqui. – Disse Harry.

\- Em geral, todos vão para a Sonserina. – Disse um garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. – Sou Lucas Abbott.

\- O chapéu considerou me colocar lá. – Disse Harry.

Todos encararam Harry.

\- E porque não foi para lá? – Questionou Lucas.

Harry sorriu. – Eu pedi para não ir.

Robert arregalou os olhos. – E por que?

\- Não fui com a cara deles. – Disse Harry. – Até fui atacado por um dos alfas de lá.

Agora todos arregalaram os olhos.

\- O que? Quem? Vou dar uma surra nele. – Disse Lucas.

\- Sei lá. – Harry olhou para a mesa da sonserina rapidamente.

Tom e os demais olhavam intensamente para Harry.

\- Eles tão olhando para você. – Disse uma garota gordinha e sorridente. - A propósito, eu sou Pomona Sprout.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Era sua professora ali.

\- Quem é, Harrison? Me diz qual deles que foi. – Disse Lucas.

Robert parecia atônico. – Calma Lucas.

Harry deu os ombros. – Esquece. Eu não tenho nada a ver com aquela gente. Eu sou um lufa lufa. Sou um de vocês. Podem me chamar de Harry. Harrison faz parecer que estão bravos comigo. – Harry disse dando um sorriso.

Lucas pareceu se acalmar. – Certo, Harry. A propósito, você veio da França, né?

Harry concordou.

\- Mas o seu sotaque é britânico. – Disse Robert.

\- Meu pai é britânico. Nós viajamos bastante. Estudei em várias escolas, mas nunca fui muito de conversar. Sempre me exclui, afinal, eu sou um ômega. – Disse Harry.

\- E daí que é ômega? – Questionou Robert. – Você continua sendo uma pessoa.

Harry sorriu. Ele adorava o espirito aconchegante da Lufa-Lufa. Após a refeição, os alunos foram levados pelos monitores até os seus dormitórios. Harry quase caiu para trás ao ver o dormitório da Lufa Lufa. Um lugar aconchegante e bem claro, com várias plantas e janelas. A atmosfera era tão amigável que poderia derreter o coração mais duro. Harry estava extremamente confortável ali, sem contar que era bem do lado da cozinha. Harry adorou tudo aquilo.

Na sonserina, o assunto não era outro. Todos falavam de Harry. Enquanto Druella parecia que ia ter um troço, Tom foi para o seu quarto. Ele queria se aproximar de Harry. Desde a primeira vez que o viu, sentiu algo por ele. Algo que nunca sentiu por alguém antes. Ele poderia ser seu ômega destinado? Estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para descobrir.

Harry dividiu o quarto com mais três garotos. Lucas, Robert e uma garoto miúdo, chamado Theo Smith. Passaram boa parte da noite conversando, até o momento de ir dormir. Harry tomou uma poção de sono sem sonhos. Ele sabia que sempre tinha pesadelos de seu estupro. No dia seguinte, Harry foi acordado por um Lucas sorridente e totalmente empolgado.

\- Hey, Harry! Bom dia! – Disse animado.

Harry colocou os óculos. – Bom dia... não está muito cedo?

\- Oh, está sim! Recebemos uma carta do diretor Dipped. Ele quer te ver no grande salão. Algo sobre seus N.O.M.S..

Harry já sabia sobre isso. Ele se arrumou e logo saíram, topando com um Robert sonolento que tiveram que acordar. Lucas e Robert acompanharam Harry até o grande salão. Estavam conversando sobre as aulas do dia e pareciam tão empolgados com a aula de feitiços, que nem perceberam a presença de Tom e dos demais Sonserinos, parados no caminho.

Lucas quase deu um encontão em Abraxas, mas notou sua presença a tempo.

Os três pararam no mesmo instante e encararam os Sonserinos.

\- Precisam de alguma coisa? – Questionou Robert.

Tom deu um passo à frente. – Eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Rosier e ...

\- Mas eu não quero falar com você. – Disse Harry.

Harry pegou Robert e Lucas, os arrastando para contornar os Sonserinos, mas Orion se pôs no caminho.

\- Calma Harrison. – Disse Orion. – O Riddle só quer conversar...

\- Harry não quer conversar com ele. Não ouviu? - Disse Lucas.

Orion deu um sorriso de deboche. – Não se ache Abbott. Fazendo uma frente para o Harrison, para o impressionar e achar que você pode ser um bom par?

Robert se pôs entre os dois. – Harry não quer falar com o Riddle, Black. Ele não é obrigado a nada.

Orion pareceu ponderar. Harry sabia que a família Macmillan e a família Abbott eram puro sangue, e que Orion não iria querer briga com eles.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Tom. – Acredito que terei outra oportunidade de falar com o Sr. Rosier e...

\- Duvido muito. – Disse Harry.

Tom se aproximou com sua postura superior. – Você deve ter tido a impressão errada sobre mim antes. Quero lhe explicar que eu realmente sinto muito se lhe ofendi. Só estava feliz por ter lhe achado. – Tom disse, dando um sorriso e aquele olhar penetrante que fazia qualquer um se abalar.

\- Acha que dizer que sente muito, muda alguma coisa? – Harry questionou.

O sorriso no rosto de Tom deu uma falhada. – É o que eu posso lhe dizer e...

\- Vou te explicar uma coisa, Sr. Riddle. – Harry disse o encarando. – Eu odeio você.

Um silencio seguido de olhares incrédulos pairou sobre o corredor.

\- Se já terminou, precisamos ir. – Disse Harry arrastando Lucas e Robert com ele.

Tom e os demais sonserinos pareciam atônicos. Tom principalmente. Ele nunca imaginou ser tratado com tanto desrespeito por um ômega.

\- Nunca pensei que veria isso. – Disse Walburga Black. – O que você fez para aquele ômega, Riddle?

Tom passou a mão na própria garganta, se lembrando do golpe que Harry lhe dera. – Nada demais. Ele era o ômega que eu havia te falado antes, Abraxas. Eu o abracei e fui retribuído com violência.

\- Violência? Ele é um ômega, e ainda por cima, um lufano. Como ele pode ser violento? – Disse Orion. – Ao menos ele está andando com os puro sangue de sua casa. Não é o fim do mundo.

Druella concordou com a cabeça. – Pelo menos isso.

\- Como podem dizer isso? – Disse Walburga.- Se esqueceram que as famílias deles são simpatizantes com os Weasleys, Potters, Longbottons e Prewetts? Traidores de sangue!

\- Você sabe que temos mestiços em nossa casa, não é Black? – Questionou Tom.

Walburga engoliu seco. – Mas são sonserinos. Isso faz deles melhores que os demais.

\- Olha, ficar discutindo não muda nada. – Disse Abraxas. – O Rosier odeia o Tom, mas acho que tem mais coisa ai.

Todos pareceram concordar.

\- Riddle, você tem certeza de que não fez nada de mais para o garoto? – Questionou Orion.

\- Tenho. – Disse Tom.

\- Acho que deveríamos falar com a Walda Flint. Ela é ômega. Pode nos explicar alguma coisa. Talvez o que o Riddle fez possa ter ofendido o Rosier de outra forma. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Já disse que não fiz nada demais. – Tom disse com um ar sério. – Cedo ou tarde vou falar com ele. Deixe que eu resolvo isso.

Harry e os demais foram para o grande salão. As mesas estavam afastadas da mesa dos professores. Haviam algumas cadeiras a mais a frente, onde haviam algumas pessoas sentadas. Harry os reconheceu como sendo cada um professor de alguma das matérias. O diretor foi até Harry, enquanto Lucas e Robert iam para a mesa da lufa lufa. Nas demais mesas haviam poucas pessoas, por ser tão cedo. Os sonserinos se sentaram na ponta da mesa para verem o teste de Harry.

\- Venha meu jovem. Os professorem querem fazer um teste com você, uma vez que não conseguimos nada das suas outras escolas. – Disse animado. – Que profissão deseja seguir?

\- Quero ser auror. – Disse Harry.

Na mesa da Sonserina houveram alguns risinhos. Druella olhou pasma para Harry. – Ele quer ser auror? Pobrezinho. Quer tão pouco...

Harry ignorou os comentários dela.

\- Ah, muito bem, então você deve ser avaliado pelos professores e tirar, pelo menos, um E ou O em poções, defesa contra a arte das trevas, transfiguração, herbologia e feitiços. – Disse animado. – Hoje pela manhã os alunos foram dispensado das aulas por causa do senhor. Só poderemos ter aulas depois que o senhor prestas seus testes. O professor Slughorn será o primeiro.

Slughorn se levantou e olhou animado para Harry.

\- Olá, meu jovem. – Disse ele. – Venha comigo.

Slughorn o guiou para a frente da mesa da Sonserina, onde havia outra mesa com alguns ingredientes que Harry reconheceu na hora.

\- Hoje, meu caro, quero que faça uma poção para mim e...

\- Pelos ingredientes que estão aqui, eu presumo que seja a poção do morto vivo. – Disse Harry.

O sorriso na cara de Slughorn só cresceu. – Que incrível... soube que poção seria só pelos ingredientes? Fantástico! Dez pontos para a lufa lufa!

Na mesa da lufa lufa, houveram vários aplausos.

\- Vai lá Harry! – Gritou Lucas.

\- Veja, meu caro... é uma poção complicada.... o único que chegou mais perto de uma aceitável, foi o Sr. Riddle que está ali no canto. – Disse Slughorn.

Harry nem o olhou, apesar de saber que Tom olhou para ele.

\- Você tem uma hora para preparar. Está na página....

\- Não preciso do livro. – Disse Harry pegando a vagem soporífera e a esmagando, fazendo a seiva sair.

Slughorn arregalou os olhos. O sorriso em sua cara chegava a assustar os demais. Harry estava fazendo a poção de modo perfeito. Na mesa da Sonserina, haviam cochichos aqui e ali. Tom encarava com atenção tudo o que Harry fazia. Ele era o melhor aluno de Hogwarts, mas nunca nenhum professor olhou para ele, como Slughorn olhava para Harry. Era admiração?

Perto do tempo acabar, Harry se virou para o professor. – Acabei.

Slughorn chegou sorridente e largou uma pequena folha na poção. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu sorriso cresceu. – Pelas barbas de Merlin! Está perfeita! Tão perfeita que uma gota mataria a todos nós! Você tem um grande O comigo! Tome mais dez pontos para a lufa lufa!

Harry sorriu e foi em direção aproxima professora. Na mesa da Sonserina, todos estavam de olhos arregalados. Volta e meia olhavam para Tom, que permanecia neutro. Harrison chegou fazendo uma poção extremamente difícil, sem um livro? Isso iria perdurar por muito tempo na cabeça de todos. Galateia Merrythought, a professora de defesa chegou perto de Harry.

Ela lhe deu um grande sorriso. – Meu querido, quero saber como se defenderia de certos feitiços. Vou te lançar alguns e quero ver você reagir.

Antes que ela lançasse qualquer feitiço, Harry lançou dois não verbais nela, que caiu no chão e estava completamente amarrada. A professora o olhou atônica. – O que você fez?

\- Professora... se estou sendo atacado, não posso esperar por isso, principalmente por que desconheço meu oponente e não sei que magia vai usar, nem mesmo se ele vai falar alguma coisa, por isso ataquei primeiro. Algumas vezes, a velocidade define o vencedor. – Harry desfez as amarras. – Mas agora a senhor pode me atacar.

Galateia se pôs em pé e lançou alguns feitiços que Harry conseguiu cancelar sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Todos estavam estupefados com a cena. Harry parecia indiferente, enquanto a professora se esforçava. Uma hora ela parou, aparentemente surpresa.

\- Realmente impressionante, Sr. Rosier... – Disse ela.

\- Quer algo da minha coleção de feitiços favoritos de defesa, professora? – Questionou Harry.

Galateia pareceu ponderar. – Me mostre.

Harry apontou a varinha apara o alto. Mal podia esperar para ver a cara de todos. – Expecto Petronum! – Gritou Harry.

Da ponta de sua varinha, de onde costumava sair um cervo, saiu outra criatura. Um terror tomou conta do salão quando um dragão imenso saiu de sua varinha. O patrono mudou? Harry se lembrou do que ouviu falarem uma vez. Patronos mudam de forma, dependendo do estado emocional do bruxo. Depois de tanta dor e sofrimento, o cervo de Harry se tornou uma criatura agressiva, violenta e desconfiada. Um dragão.

\- Minha nossa. – Disse Galateia. – É um patrono corpóreo perfeito!

\- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – Berrou Slughorn. – E é um patrono raro! Um dragão! Galateia, de uns pontos para a lufa lufa, se não, eu o farei!

A mesa da lufa lufa ia a loucura, enquanto a mesa da Sonserina parecia aterrorizada. A corvinal estava tomando notas, enquanto a galera da grifinoria já tinha se mandado.

\- Tudo bem! O senhor tem um O comigo! Tome dez pontos para a lufa lufa. – Disse ela se sentando.

Um professore se levantou do canto. – Ele tem um O em feitiços também. Não é preciso fazer o teste para ver que ele tem talento.

Uma professora coberta de folhas se levantou. – Sou a professora Jopik. Venha comigo para o teste de herbologia. – Disse ela, guiando Harry para a mesa da corvinal. Havia uma mesa com alguma coisa coberta por uma redoma preta.

\- Meu teste é simples, mas perigoso. – Disse ela. – Em baixo dessa redoma negra tem...

\- Uma planta que não gosta de luz. Provavelmente um visgo do diabo. – Disse Harry.

\- Muito bem! – Disse ela sorridente. – Seu trabalho será tirar ele dessa redoma e o levar ela até o fim do salão, e trazer de volta, sem ela te sufocar. Se precisar de dicas eu posso...

\- Não, está tudo bem. –Harry pegou um vaso vazio e apontou a varinha para o seu interior.

\- Aqua tenebrae. – disse Harry.

Uma agua escura começou a surgir de dentro do vaso, chegando até a boca. Harry fez uma sobra ao retirar a redoma e logo viu os tentáculos saírem e tentarem o segurar, mas pararam no caminho e começaram a se arrastar para a água no outro vaso. A planta se arrastou até a raiz, e assim que entrou toda dentro, Harry pegou o vaso e saiu com ela, indo até o fim do salão e logo retornando, entregando o vaso para a professora.

\- O que foi isso? – Questionou ela.

\- A senhora deveria saber. O feitiço que usei, apenas simula o ambiente perfeito para a planta. Um ambiente úmido, escuro e frio. A luz não se propaga nessa água, mesmo que jogasse alguma magia de luz ali. A planta está feliz e mansa.

Ela pareceu ponderar. – Muito bem... o senhor tem um O comigo.

Finalmente Dumbledore se levantou e foi até Harry com um sorriso. – Muito bem, venha comigo. Vou fazer seu teste de transfiguração.

Na frente da mesa da grifinória havia alguns objetos.

\- Transfigure eles para mim, em objetos opostos. – Disse Dumbledore.

Harry só passou a varinha por eles e eles mudaram de forma.

\- Muito incrível. – Disse Dumbledore. – Você tem um O comigo.

\- É só isso? – Questionou Harry.

\- Veja meu jovem, você já fez muitas coisas incríveis por hoje. Eu acredito no seu potencial. Você vai ser, por incrível que pareça, um ômega poderoso.

O interior de Harry se encheu de ódio, mas ele não mostrou isso. Apenas sorriu.

\- Melhor que ser um alfa que foge de um ômega, não é professor?

Na mesa da Sonserina, muitos soltaram risinhos. Tom foi um dos que sorriu. Ele adorou ver a expressão que Dumbledore fez quando Harry lhe disse aquilo.

\- Bom, eu vou para a minha mesa tomar café. Obrigada. – Disse Harry se retirando.

Dumbledore ficou um tempo encarando o jovem que foi para a mesa da lufa lufa. Ele jamais esperou que um lufano jogasse em sua cara o que ele se nega a fazer a anos. A primeira aula, seria após o almoço, portanto Harry foi a biblioteca. Ele antes nunca ligava muito, mas depois de tanto tempo lendo, acabou pegando gosto pela coisa e foi ficar lá até o almoço. Lucas e Robert o bajularam o caminho todo. Eles estavam fascinados com o que Harry acabara de fazer. Não apenas eles, mas alguns corvinais também o seguiram pedindo dicas. Harry apenas disse que eles precisavam se dedicar. Na biblioteca, Harry encontrou um canto tranquilo para ler um livro sobre poções. Achava que seria melhor envenenar Dumbledore para o enfraquecer. Lucas e Robert haviam se afastado de Harry, procurando algo sobre feitiços avançados. Demorou um pouco, mas logo Harry percebeu que alguém se sentou a seu lado. Era Tom. Harry nem se deu o trabalho de o olhar. Focou em seu livro. Ele não iria sair dali porque Tom chegou. Tom apoiou seu cotovelo na mesa e ficou olhando Harry por um tempo. O silencio pairava sobre eles, mas Tom foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

\- Pelo que notei você gosta mesmo de ler. – Disse ele.

Harry não respondeu. Continuou lendo seu livro. Isso irritou um pouco Tom.

\- Olha, eu realmente sinto muito. Se eu soubesse que iria ficar tão chateado, eu nunca teria feito aquilo. Foi só um abraço.

Harry continuou em silencio. Tom respirou fundo. – O que posso fazer para você me perdoar?

\- Pode começar calando a boca, que tal? – Disse Harry.

Tom fez uma expressão amarga, mas logo sorriu e sussurrou. – Desculpe. – Logo saindo dali.

Tom teve uma ideia. Ele passou pelo corredor e encontrou Druella, junto com outros sonserinos.

\- Druella. – Disse Tom.

Ela se virou para ver ele.

\- O Rosier está na biblioteca. Se ele é seu parente, extraia algumas informações dele para mim. Tudo o que puder.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse ela. – Vamos meninos.

Harry estava devolvendo um livro e pegando outro, quando sentiu uma mão atrás de si. Era uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos.

\- Oi. – Disse ela.- Eu não sabia que tinha outro parente por ai. Eu sou Druella Rosier. Você é um Rosier, mas é filho de quem?

\- Minha mãe é Vinda Rosier.- Disse Harry. – Meu pai é Lertlge Fawley.

Druella arqueou a sobrancelha. – Porque não trocou o nome da sua mãe e o seu para Fawley?

\- Meus pais nunca realmente se casaram, portanto eu fiquei com os dois nomes, mas preferi ficar com o da minha mãe.

Druella pareceu aceitar a resposta. – Então... você sabia que nossa família é toda da Sonserina? Você foi o primeiro a ir para Lufa Lufa.

\- O chapéu cogitou a possibilidade de me pôr lá.

Druella arregalou os olhos. – E por que não foi?

\- Eu pedi a ele para não ir.

Druella ficou atônica. - Mas por que?

Harry deu os ombros. – Quando vi o jovem que me atacou lá, eu preferi não ir.

Druella bufou. – Mas o que foi que ele te fez ein?

Harry a olhou. – Você deve ser uma beta, ou alfa. Você não entenderia.

\- Então ele mentiu que foi só um abraço? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Não. – Disse Harry.

\- Então, por que? – Questionou Orion.

\- Como eu disse, betas e alfas não entenderiam. Eu pedi para ele me soltar três vezes, e ele não o fez, por isso eu tive que ser violento. Acredito que só assim ele entendeu que não é não.

\- Cara, mas foi só uma braço. – Disse Abraxas.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Agora seria um abraço, mas e depois? Que garantias eu teria que não seria outra coisa? Que garantias eu teria de que aquilo ou pior nunca acontecessem?

Abraxas pareceu desconfortável. – Na sonserina, nós protegemos os nossos. Ninguém te faria mal e...

\- Ou ocultariam para não manchar o nome de sua casa. – Disse Harry.

\- E acha que na lufa lufa é diferente? – Questionou Druella.

\- Sim, afinal até agora o Riddle foi o único a me atacar fisicamente, e vocês estão aqui. Deixe-me ser bem claro. Imagino que ele pediu para vocês virem aqui, pois sabe que não falaria com ele. Eu não gosto dele. Nem um pouco. Não quero ele perto de mim. Não quero nem ter que respirar o mesmo ar que ele.

\- Eu acho que vocês deveriam conversar. – Disse Abraxas. – Acho que ele quer respostas para algumas coisas, que não tem nada a ver com o incidente de ontem.

Aquilo fez despertar uma curiosidade em Harry. O que aconteceu com Mérope e Tom Riddle Sr.

\- Tudo bem, se ele me prometer me deixar em paz depois disso. – Disse Harry.

Abraxas saiu da biblioteca e logo retornou com Riddle.

\- Vamos pessoal. – Disse Abraxas para os demais.

Logo só ficou Harry e Tom no canto da biblioteca.

\- Via em frente. – Disse Harry.

Tom ajeitou sua postura na cadeira. – Gostaria de saber se era você que estava na floresta aquele dia?

\- Sim, era eu. – Disse Harry.

Tom pareceu intrigado. – Você estava nú.

\- Eu sei.

\- Estava ferido.

\- Eu sei.

\- Por que fugiu?

\- Não é obvio? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que você e seu pai iriam fazer comigo?

Tom pareceu apreensivo. – Iriamos te ajudar.

\- Como? Me estuprando na floresta?

Tom permaneceu indiferente, apenas suspirando. – Olha, nós não...

\- Não precisa mentir. Seja honesto, porque eu já cansei de alfas mentirosos. Eu entendo. É sua natureza, atacarem ômegas que entram no cio, sem nenhum pudor. É o que eu espero de animais como vocês. São raríssimos os casos de Alfas que resistem e andam com seus supressores. Aposto que seu pai atacou sua mãe e você foi feito. – Harry disse, sem pestanejar.

Tom piscou confuso. – Como sabe disso?

\- Aposto que sua mãe é ômega. Aposto que ela estava no cio e foi atacada. – Disse Harry. – É geralmente a mesma história.

\- Minha mãe amava meu pai. Não foi um estupro, apesar de... -Tom o olhou sério. – Meu pai disse que o cheiro do ômega que ele perseguiu era outro. Minha mãe estava com o cheiro dessa pessoa, mas o cheiro dela mudou. Já era tarde quando meu pai percebeu isso. Ele já havia mordido ela. Eles já estavam ligados e eu já estava feito. Meu pai cuidou dela apesar de tudo. Eles estão juntos até agora.

Harry deu os ombros. – Que bom que o ômega que seu pai perseguiu conseguiu se safar do estupro.

\- Olha... Eu nunca faria isso. – Disse Tom.- Você foi o primeiro ômega que eu abracei na minha vida, fora a minha mãe. Eu nunca ataquei um ômega em vida. Eu jamais faria isso.

Harry riu baixinho, afinal estavam em uma biblioteca. – Vou fingir que acredito. Se já acabamos, é hora de tomarmos nossos rumos separados.

Harry se levantou para se retirar, mas Tom segurou seu braço. – Você verá, Rosier... – Tom aproximou seu rosto do de Harry. – Que eu sempre consigo o que eu quero.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – E o que você quer?

Tom sorriu, de uma forma que Harry não gostou nem um pouco.

\- Eu quero você.

Continua....


	4. Uma Revelação

\- Querer não é poder, Riddle. – Disse Harry.- Agora me solta, ou vou ter que fazer como antes?

Tom o soltou, ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto. – Eu entendi. Vou ter que te conquistar então? Sem problemas... eu gosto de conquistar coisas...

\- O Harry não é uma coisa, seu idiota! – Berrou Lucas, sendo segurado por Robert.

\- Se afasta dele, Riddle. – Disse Robert. – Ou vou denuncia-lo por assédio a um ômega.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Eu não disse que Harry é uma coisa. Apenas mencionei que gosto de conquistar coisas, mas isso é termo geral senhores. Pode servir para pessoas também, mas meu único interesse é nele.- Tom soltou o braço de Harry e o olhou por um momento. – Não se engane, Rosier. Pode não ser eu que vou te atacar. Nos vemos.

Tom saiu dali com aquele sorriso na cara. Harry engoliu a seco. Aquilo o estava atormentando.

Robert foi o primeiro a se aproximar de Harry. – Ele te fez alguma coisa? Podemos falar com o diretor e...

\- Está tudo bem. – Disse Harry.- Não vamos perder tempo com isso.

\- Mas esse cara ta te perseguindo! – Disse Lucas. – Não vai demorar a ele exigir a poção de localização para você.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Eu... eu não quero saber. Não gosto dele.

\- Seria chato se ele fizesse isso e se confirmasse que vocês são pares destinados. – Disse Robert.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Por que?

\- Bom, as regras da escola. – Disse Lucas. – Se um ômega e um alfa são de casas diferente, o alfa pode exigir que o seu ômega vá para sua casa.

\- O que?! - Harry deu um grito.

Alguns alunos levaram um susto com o grito de Harry.

\- Shhh, Harry. – Disse Robert.- Bom, infelizmente, nosso mundo roda pelas leis de Alfas. Os ômegas têm direitos sim, muitas vezes melhores que os alfas, mas nesse quesito, o alfa tem a autoridade perante o ômega. Bom, muitas vezes os dois são inseparáveis e querem ficar a todo momento juntos e....

\- Mas que absurdo. – Disse Harry. – Esse mundo é sujo. E se for ao contrário? E se o ômega não gostar de seu alfa? Ele ainda é obrigado a ficar com o mesmo?

Robert fez uma expressão triste, mas confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Ah, ótimo. Maravilha. – Disse Harry.

\- Mas ele pode não ser seu alfa. – Disse Lucas. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Harry queria dizer que ele tinha razão, mas sabia que não podia, pois Tom Riddle era seu alfa e se ele tomasse a poção de localização, isso seria um problema.

A primeira aula de feitiços foi interessante. O professor era bem paciente e explicava bem. Foi uma aula tranquila com os corvinais. Aproxima aula, era herbologia, com a grifinória. Foi tranquila também, apesar de Harry se sentir incomodado ao ser fuzilado pelos olhos de dois grifinórios que ele não quis olhar. Harry ficou feliz de não ter tido nenhuma aula com a Sonserina naquele dia. Depois do jantar, Harry foi para o dormitório. Ele ainda não tinha decidido como faria com Dumbledore, mas pretendia começar algo em breve. Descendo para ir para seu dormitório, Harry ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Eram os dois grifinórios que ficaram encarando Harry na aula de Herbologia. Harry estava sendo seguido? Era um moreno e o outro loiro.

\- Precisam de alguma coisa? – Perguntou Harry.

Eles não falaram nada, mas olhavam Harry dos pés a cabeça, como se avaliassem o mesmo.

\- Não. – Disse o moreno. – Só estamos olhando você. Eu sou Lyall Lupin, e esse é o Adrian Macnully.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. Lyall era o pai de Remus. Adrian se aproximou de Harry e se curvou, para olhar o rosto dele.

\- Ele é bonito. – Disse Adrian. – Você se chama Harrison, né? Que tal a gente sair e se divertir?

Harry entendeu a mensagem.

\- Não. – Disse Harry.

Os garotos riram. Harry odiava aquilo. Era o tipo de assédio que sofria no futuro.

\- Calma cara. – Disse Lyall. – Você vai gostar. O Adrian é bem carinhoso, não é Adrian?

Adrian concordou com a cabeça. – Não se preocupe, sou muito gentil com ômegas.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Eu disse não. Se querem conforto, busquem isso um no outro. Ômegas não foram feitos para ficarem satisfazendo o lado bestial de betas e alfas. – Harry foi dar as costas, mas um deles o segurou por trás.

\- Me solte. – Disse Harry, virando a cabeça para ver quem o havia segurado. Era Lyall. – Se não, vão se arrepender.

\- Ui, que ômega nervoso. – Disse Lyall. – Tire a varinha dele Adrian.

Adrian prontamente o fez.

\- Acho que você não recebeu muito carinho em vida, não é? Vamos te levar para outro lugar. Não se preocupe, você vai gostar. – Disse Lyall.

Lyall parecia saber lutar também, pois segurou Harry de um jeito que ele não conseguiu se soltar. Harry se recusou a pedir ajuda, a medida que eles o arrastavam pelos corredores vazios. Em uma das salas vazias, os três entraram. Adrian colocou uma série de feitiços abafadores ao redor deles.

\- Pronto, assim teremos privacidade. – Disse Adrian se aproximando de Harry. – Você está muito quieto... por acaso mudou de ideia?

Harry revirou os olhos. – Eu não preciso de ajuda... vocês é que vão precisar.

Lyall deu um sorriso. – Gostei desse ômega... pena que não sou um alfa.

Adrian chegou perto de Harry e fungou em seu pescoço. – Você é bem cheiroso...com certeza eu estava certo... desde o primeiro momento que te vi, senti que você era meu...

Adrian tentou beijar Harry, mas esse virou o rosto. Adrian sorriu e beijou o pescoço de Harry. Lyall só ficou observando a cena por um tempo.

Adrian colocou suas mãos por baixo da camisa de Harry, acariciando seu abdomem.

– Você tem a pele macia...- Disse Adrian, afastando o rosto do pescoço de Harry e o olhando nos olhos. – Vamos Harrison... me dê uma chance. Vou te provar que sou um bom alfa.

Harry riu. – Um bom alfa? - Riu mais. – Acha que isso que vocês estão fazendo é uma coisa boa para mim?

\- Se você tivesse aceito a proposta, nós estaríamos a sós agora, mas já que você disse não, nós...

\- Me obrigaram a fazer isso. – Disse Harry. – Por isso odeio alfas. Se acham melhores do que os ômegas, por isso os tratam como lixo.

\- Hey, eu não te tratei como lixo. – Disse Adrian. – Só quero ter uma chance com você.

\- Acha que merece? – Questionou Harry. – Depois de fazer isso comigo?

Adrian ficou em silencio por um tempo. – Eu não fiz nada demais. Sim, eu mereço uma chance e...

O olhar de ódio de Harry fez Adrian se calar.

\- Seu...maldito....- Disse Harry, tremendo de ódio. Lembranças de Voldemort começaram ao atormentar. – Vocês alfas merecem morrer....merecem sofrer....

Adrian arqueou a sobrancelha. Lyall ficou um preocupado, ao ver Harry tremendo.

\- Hey, fica calmo...- Disse Lyall. – Ninguém vai te machucar e...

\- Mas eu vou machucar vocês. – Harry fechou os olhos. – Vocês merecem. - Em sua mente ele gritou “ Musculus expandere”.

Lyall se jogou no chão gritando de dor. Ele se debatia com força enquanto gritava. Seus músculos se distendiam de uma forma extremamente dolorosa, o fazendo revirar os olhos de dor. Adrian se afastou de Harry, ao ver o amigo no chão. Harry olhou com mais ódio para Adrian, que estava assustado e sacou sua varinha.

\- Harrison... por favor... fica calmo...o Lyall precisa de ajuda e...

\- Você também. – Sua mente gritou novamente outro feitiço. “Repellere sangui”.

Adrian caiu no chão. De suas orelhas, boca, nariz e olhos começou a sair sangue. Em seus pulsos surgiram grandes e profundos cortes. Os dois garotos estavam agonizando no chão. Harry sorriu para eles. Ele queria aquilo. A dor e sofrimento daqueles dois o estava dando prazer. Harry quis rir, mas sabia que se continuassem daquele jeito, eles iriam morrer. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ele ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

\- Olha só o que temos aqui. - Era uma voz que Harry já havia ouvido antes. Abraxas Malfoy.

Abraxas estava parado na porta da sala, junto com Orion e Tom. Os três estavam sorrindo para Harry.

\- Maldições não verbais? Incrível. – Disse Orion.

\- Você está bem? – Questionou Tom, se aproximando.

Harry o olhou por um momento. – Estou sim. Como sabiam que estávamos aqui?

\- Sou monitor. – Disse Tom. - Estava levando os alunos de volta quando vimos movimento aqui. Apesar de não ter som, presumi que alguém tinha posto um feitiço abafador.

Os gritos de Lyall se tornaram cada vez mais altos.

\- Tem como parar isso? – Questionou Orion.

Harry olhou para os dois grifinórios no chão. Logo eles pararam de gritar e se debater.

\- Pronto. – Disse Harry. – E agora?

Os três o olharam.

\- E agora o que? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Vão contar ao diretor sobre o uso de maldições, ou...

\- Não. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Não mesmo. – Disse Orion.

\- Nunca. – Disse Tom.

Harry ponderou um pouco. – Muito bem...- Logo desviou o seu olhar para os grifinórios no chão. Lyall tinha perdido a consciência, já Adrian estava bem acordado e encostado na parede.

\- O que...você fez...- Sussurrava Adrian sem forças.

\- O que você esperava? - Questionou Harry. – Achou que eu não revidaria? Que eu aceitaria aquilo de cabeça baixa? – Disse, logo pegando sua varinha.

\- Aquilo o que? – Questionou Tom.

\- Não é da sua conta, Riddle. – Disse Harry.

Tom não pareceu se abalar. Ele e Orion se aproximaram de Adrian, que não tinha forças nem para erguer a varinha, e apontaram suas varinhas para ele.

\- Legillimens. – Disseram.

Demorou um pouco até ambos expressarem uma fúria incontrolável em seus olhos. Abraxas imaginava o que teria acontecido.

\- Esses imundos ousaram tocar no Harrison...- Disse Orion.

\- Saiam daqui...- Disse Tom. Um brilho avermelhado tomava posse de seus olhos castanhos. – Levem Harrison com vocês.

\- Eu não vou a lugar algum, Riddle. – Disse Harry. – Eles me atacaram, então cabe a mim dar uma lição neles. Você não tem nada a ver com isso e...

Nem deu tempo de Harry terminar. Abraxas e Orion o arrastaram para fora da sala.

\- Hey. – Disse Harry, quando os dois finalmente o colocaram no chão do corredor.

\- Vá para seu dormitório, Rosier. – Disse Orion.- Vai ser melhor.

\- O que?!- Questionou Harry.

\- Melhor você ir para seu dormitório. Do mesmo jeito que não vamos falar nada sobre você, não fale sobre nós. – Disse Abraxas.

Harry bufou irritado. – É sério isso? Acham que podem mandar em mim?

Os dois não falaram nada, apenas o encararam por um tempo.

\- Ninguém está mandando em você, Harrison.- Disse Orion. – Estamos te dando a melhor opção.

\- É verdade.- Disse Abraxas. – Seus amigos devem estar te procurando.

Harry olhou para eles por um momento. – Tudo nem.

Harry deu as costas e saiu Sali, indo em direção ao seu dormitório. Lucas e Robert estavam procurando por Harry a um tempo, mas Harry apenas disse que quis caminhar um pouco.

No dia seguinte, Harry levantou cedo, fez sua higiene e logo foi tomar café. Ele não queria acordar Lucas, ou Robert. Era muito cedo para isso. Se limitou a caminhar pelo castelo. Harry estava passando perto das masmorras, o que o fez lembrar do ocorrido do dia anterior. O que será que Tom havia feito com aqueles grifinórios? Uma pequena movimentação fez Harry sacar sua varinha e a apontar para a figura atrás dele. Era uma garota de cabelos e olhos negros, com as vestes da sonserina. Ela estava com uma pequena caixa de chocolates, e Harry percebeu que ela usava coleira como ele.

\- Ah, desculpe. – Disse ela arregalando os olhos para Harry.

\- O que quer? – Questionou Harry.

\- Desculpe... eu achava que você era outra pessoa... O Tom costuma passar por aqui nesse horário... eu achei que poderia ser ele. – Disse ela timidamente.

Harry guardou a varinha. – Tudo bem, eu me assustei também. Está procurando por ele?

Ela deu um grande sorriso. – Sim! Vou dar esses chocolates a ele. Passei boa parte da manhã fazendo.

Harry imaginou isso. Dava para ver como os alunos olhavam para Tom. Com desejo, com luxuria, com amor e inveja. Harry suspirou. – Não deveria perder seu tempo com ele... ele não é o tipo romântico, sabe?

\- E como você sabe disso? – Questionou ela. – Ele é muito gentil! Ele me salvou ano passado das garras de dois alfas no meu cio!

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Oh, é mesmo?

\- Sim. – Ela bufou irritada.

\- Então me dizer que ele resistiu ao impulso de te estuprar? – Harry disse com deboche. – Que sorte a sua.

A garota olhou Harry dos pés a cabeça. – Sorte? Fala como se não fosse comum.

\- Não é. – Disse Harry. – Alfas são animais. Eles não se controlam e ainda colocam a culpa nos ômegas. Eles precisam mais de supressores que nós, não acha?

\- Isso é só até encontrarmos nossos alfas. – Disse ela com um olhar confiante. – Depois disso nossas vidas vão melhorar. Uma mordida e seremos pares e...

\- Deve ser tão lindo sonhar...- Disse Harry. – Já foi estuprada por um alfa?

Ela pareceu desconfortável. – Não, eu...

\- Já foi espancada por um alfa?

Ela engoliu a seco.- Não, mas...

\- Já foi humilhada, rebaixada, torturada e xingada por um alfa?

Ela o olhou séria. – Não, mas...

\- Então você ainda pode sonhar com o seu príncipe, ou princesa encantada. Mas cedo ou tarde, Tom não vai estar lá para te salvar. Você vai sofrer o que todos os ômegas sofrem por serem o que são. Vai ouvir e sentir coisas que vão fazer você os odiar também. Ah, e para sua informação, mesmo que um alfa te morda, é você que fica ligada a ele, e ele poderá sair por ai fazendo o mesmo com outros ômegas.

A garota pareceu atônica. – Mas...

\- Continue sonhando, pois esse seu lindo sonho... Geralmente se torna um pesadelo.

Harry deu as costas e seguiu seu caminho, mas ao virar em corredor, se deparou com Tom encostado na parede. Ele parecia pensativo e olhou para Harry. Harry se virou no corredor.

\- Ele está aqui. – Disse Harry para a garota.

Ela veio correndo com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Oi, Riddle...- Disse timidamente. – Tome, eu os fiz para você. – Disse ela lhe estendendo a caixa de chocolates.

Tom pegou a caixa com um sorriso. – Obrigada, Walda.

\- De nada. – Disse ela sorridente. – Espero que goste. Vou indo.

Logo ela sumiu nas sombras das masmorras. Harry ia seguir seu caminho, mas Tom se pôs na frente.

\- Podemos conversar? – Questionou Tom.

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Não temos nada para conversas. Aproveite seus chocolates.

Toma pontou sua varinha para os chocolates. – Incendio.

A caixa pegou fogo e logo sumiu. Harry riu. – Eu disse a ela que você não era do tipo romântico.

\- Esses chocolates estavam com poção do amor. – Disse Tom.

\- Aé? Como sabe?

\- Eu leio mentes.- Disse Tom.

Harry deu os ombros. – Ok, eu vou indo.

\- Não. – Disse Tom. – O que foi aquilo?

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Aquilo o que?

\- As coisas que você disse para Walda...falava como se você... tivesse passado por isso. – Tom disse o olhando suspeito.

Harry resolveu ignorar ele e passar reto, mas Tom o segurou pelo braço e o arrastou para uma das salas vazias. Harry se soltou e se afastou dele.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Questionou Harry.

Tom o olhou por um momento e Harry sentiu suas barreiras de oclumencia se ativarem.

\- Está tentando invadir minha mente? – Questionou Harry, sacando a varinha.

Tom foi mais rápido e tirou a varinha das mãos de Harry. Harry não estava usando o colar que Grindelwald lhe deu, e isso o fez ficar nervoso. Harry sentiu Tom forçar a entrada novamente.

\- Pare com isso. – Disse Harry nervoso.

Tom o segurou pelos ombros e olhou mais no fundo dos olhos de Harry. O medo se apoderou de Harry e seus escudos falharam. Não sabendo se era por que Tom o encarava, mas as lembranças de Voldemort o estuprando vieram em sua mente. Toda aquela dor e sofrimento vieram como uma bomba em Tom. Ele soltou Harry e cambaleou ofegante. Harry se encostou na parede e foi deslizando aos poucos, até chegar ao chão. Tom o olhou apreensivo e expressava preocupação.

\- Aquele homem... espera...aquilo era um homem? – Questionou Tom.

Harry tremia. Ele tinha medo. Se Tom soubesse da verdade?

\- Foi ele que te....- Uma fúria tomou conta dos olhos de Tom. – Quem era ele?

Harry não quis falar e novamente sentiu suas barreiras serem abertas. Harry arregalou os olhos.

VOLDEMORT

O nome veio em sua mente. Agora Tom sabia. Harry fechou os olhos esperando o pior. Tom se abaixou na altura de Harry e segurou seu rosto, demonstrando uma expressão de preocupação.

\- Vamos Harrison... me diga quem é ele?

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

Tom arqueou a sobrancelhas, logo demonstrando uma expressão de fúria. - Me diga, quem é esse desgraçado? Onde eu o encontro?

Harry piscou rapidamente, não acreditando. Tom o segurou pelos ombros, ainda o encarando.

\- Vamos, me diga...eu prometo... ele vai pagar pelo que fez a você. Vou fazer ele sofrer cada segundo.

Harry ainda o encarava atônico.

Tom tinha aquele brilho vermelho nos olhos.

\- Vamos Harrison... quem é Voldemort?

Continua...


	5. Mais Revelações

Harry estava paralisado. O que estava acontecendo? Tom continuou o encarando. Harry sabia que se Tom continuasse entrando em sua cabeça, logo ele saberia. Reuniu as forças que tinha e empurrou Tom, correndo logo em seguida. Ele foi até o dormitório da Lufa-Lufa, onde pegou o seu colar, e o colocou.

Tom ficou surpreso quando Harry o empurrou. Ele ficou pensativo por um momento. Agora ele sabia porque Harry odiava o que ele fez.

No período da manhã, a aula de poções seria junto com a Sonserina. Harry sabia que veria Tom, mas não o queria olhar. A essa altura, a Sonserina inteira já devia saber sobre ele. Ao entrar na sala, porém, ninguém da Sonserina, sem ser Tom, o encarou. Harry se sentou no canto mais afastado da sala e prestou a atenção na aula o tempo todo. As demais aulas do dia foram com a corvinal, o que deixou Harry aliviado.

Após as aulas, Tom rumou para biblioteca. Ele estava procurando em livros e nos exemplares do profeta diário, qualquer informação que lhe desse alguma pista. Abraxas e Orion seguiram Tom, tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo. Eles haviam visto Tom encarando Harry durante a aula inteira de poções, ele estava pensativo durante as outras aulas e agora rumou para a biblioteca.

\- Hey Tom. – Disse Abraxas. – O que você está procurando?

Tom folheava as páginas de um profeta, cuja matéria era sobre seres híbridos, mas logo voltou sua atenção para Abraxas.

\- Abraxas... Você por acaso sabe quem é Voldemort? – Questionou Tom.

Orion e Abraxas arquearam a sobrancelhas.

\- Voldemort? – Questionou Abraxas.- Não sei. Sabe de algo Orion?

Orion balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não, nunca ouvi falar dele. É sobre ele que você está procurando?

\- Sim. – Disse Tom. – Preciso saber onde encontrar ele.

Abraxas e Orion se aproximaram de Tom e olharam em volta.

\- Porque? – Questionou Abraxas.

Tom sabia que podia confiar em Abraxas e Orion. Ele suspirou e olhou sério para eles.

\- Esse homem estuprou o Harrison por dias. – Disse Tom.

Abraxas e Orion arregalaram os olhos.

\- O que? – Disse Orion.

\- Eu vi na mente dele... vi isso e mais... entendo porque ele odeia alfas, mas eu nunca faria o que esse homem fez... quer dizer... se for um homem. – Disse Tom, voltando a ler o profeta.

\- Como assim, “ se for um homem”? – Questionou Orion.

\- Ele tinha uma aparência ofídia e feia. Realmente nojenta...- Disse Tom, fazendo uma expressão de nojo.

Abraxas e Orion se encararam por um tempo.

\- Não podem contar o que lhes contei sobre o Harrison. – Disse Tom.

\- Relaxa. – Disse Orion. – Não faremos isso.

\- É. – Disse Abraxas. – Pela primeira vez, vemos você interessado em alguém, Riddle. Não podemos fazer você perder essa chance. Vamos te ajudar a encontrar esse tal Voldemort.

No jantar, Harry estava conversando com Lucas sobre a aula de herbologia, quando sentiu sua nuca queimar. Ao olhar para trás, pode ver na mesa na sonserina, Tom, Abraxas e Orion o encararem. Olhando para a mesa da grifinória, percebeu que Adrian e Lyall estavam lá. Estavam pálidos e sem expressão. Ele virou novamente para frente e continuou conversando. Assim que terminou de jantar, Harry, Lucas e Robert se levantaram e foram em direção a entrada do salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa. No corredor, Tom, Abraxas e Orion estavam parados a espera de Harry. Lucas e Robert já se colocaram na frente de Harry.

\- O que querem? – Questionou Robert.

Tom se aproximou deles. – Precisamos falar com vocês dois, Sr. Macmillan e Sr. Abbott.

Robert e Lucas se entreolharam sem entender.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Robert. – Harry pode ir na frente. Logo alcançamos você.

Harry encarou sério, mas logo rumou para a entrada do salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

Assim que Harry sumiu, Tom colocou feitiços abafadores ao redor deles.

\- O que quer, Riddle? – Questionou Robert.

\- A ajuda de vocês. – Disse Tom.

\- Nossa ajuda? – Questionou Lucas. – Quer nossa ajuda para conquistar ele? Você é muito idiota em pensar que nós...

\- Não quero ajuda para isso. – Disse Tom. – Quero que me ajudem a encontrar o homem que estuprou ele.

Robert e Lucas arregalaram os olhos.

\- O Harry? Estuprado? – Lucas parecia atônico

\- Sim. – Disse Tom. – Ele falou umas coisas para Walda Flint...Coisas que percebi que eram de algum trauma. Questionei a ele, mas ele não me respondeu, então eu entrei na mente dele.

Robert quase deu um soco em Tom, mas foi segurado por Lucas.

\- Seu desgraçado. – Disse Robert. – Se Harry não queria contar, você devia respeitar.

\- O que está feito, está feito. – Disse Tom. – Agora eu sei por que ele não gosta de alfas. Eu disse que poderia vingar ele, mas ele nem me deu uma chance. Se ele confia em vocês, preciso que me ajudem a descobrir quem fez isso.

Lucas e Robert pareceram ponderar um pouco.

\- Tem alguma pista? – Questionou Robert.

\- Presumo que isso significa que vocês vão me ajudar? - Questionou Tom.

\- Anda logo. – Disse Robert.

\- Tudo o que sei é que ele se chama Voldemort. Acaso sabem algo sobre ele? – Questionou Tom.

Robert e Lucas se entreolharam.

\- Não sei. – Disse Robert.

\- Também não. Esse é o nome dele? – Questionou Lucas.

\- Foi o nome que veio na mente de Harry. Também achei estranho, por isso presumi que talvez fosse um sobrenome...mas não achei nada. – Disse Tom.

\- Passamos um bom tempo na biblioteca procurando por isso. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Talvez se vocês conversarem com Harry... ele talvez diga alguma coisa. – Disse Orion.- Alguma pista que nos mostre quem é ele.

Robert ponderou um pouco. – Tudo bem. Vou ajudar vocês.

Lucas olhou para Robert um pouco confuso, mas acenou com a cabeça, concordando também.

\- Agradeço a ajuda. – Disse Tom.

\- Não se engane, Riddle. Estamos fazendo isso pelo Harry. – Disse Lucas.

Tom sorriu. – Eu sei.

Harry estava em seu dormitório. Ele queria saber sobre o que Tom iria dizer para os rapazes, mas preferiu ignorar. Ele ainda não se recuperou totalmente do choque da resposta de Tom ao nome Voldemort.

“- Vamos Harrison... quem é Voldemort?”

Essa frase ainda ecoava em sua mente. Harry nem percebeu quando Robert e Lucas entraram no quarto.

\- Harry, podemos conversar? - Questionou Robert.

\- Claro. – Disse Harry dando um sorriso.

\- Riddle nos contou sobre você. – Disse Lucas.

O sorriso na cara de Harry desapareceu.

\- Ele nos contou pelo que você passou. – Disse Robert, se aproximando de Harry e segurou seus ombros. – Sei que é algo difícil de contar... mas pode se abrir conosco, ok?

Harry pensou um pouco, mas concordou com a cabeça.

\- Riddle e aqueles dois passaram a tarde procurando pelo tal “ Voldemort”. – Disse Lucas.- Eles não acharam nada.

\- Nos diga aonde encontrar ele, Harry. – Disse Lucas. – Vamos fazer ele pagar pelo que fez a você.

Harry sorriu. – Agradeço a preocupação... mas não tem nada que vocês possam fazer.

Robert arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que? – Apertou um pouco as mãos em volta dos ombros de Harry, o fazendo o olhar nos olhos. – Podemos fazer algo sim. Você foi ferido. Esse desgraçado merece sofrer e...

\- Ele está morto. – Disse Harry.

Lucas e Robert arregalaram os olhos.

\- O que? – Questionou Lucas surpreso.

\- Ele morreu no dia em que fugi. – Disse Harry, tirando as mãos de Robert de seu ombro. – Por isso vocês não podem fazer nada.

Robert pareceu chocado. – Mas...

\- O que ele fez, não pode ser desfeito. Vou viver com isso até o fim da minha vida. Está tudo bem. – Disse Harry se virando e indo em direção a cama.

Antes que Harry se deitasse, Robert o virou bruscamente. – Não, não está nada bem! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

Harry sorriu fraco. – Não tem nada que possam fazer. Agradeço a preocupação.

Harry se deitou na cama, e tentou dormir, deixando Robert e Lucas boquiabertos.

No dia seguinte, Harry se levantou primeiro que todos e saiu para dar uma volta. Ele precisava espairecer as ideias. Muita coisa aconteceu em um dia. Harry caminhou pelos jardins, até perceber que era hora do café. Ele foi até o grande salão e encontrou Robert e Lucas o encarando.

\- Bom dia. – Disse Harry.

Teve um breve silencio, até Robert responder com um bom dia desanimado.

Eles comeram em silencio, para logo irem para primeira aula do dia. Transfiguração era a matéria que Dumbledore dava. Harry não havia esquecido sua missão. Ele daria um jeito nisso. Se sentando um uma das mesas, sentiu uma sombra a seu lado, logo se dando conta que era Tom que acabara de sentar. Harry tentou se levantar, mas Tom o segurou pelo braço e o fez se sentar novamente.

\- Os outros assentos estão cheios. – Disse Tom.

Harry deu uma olhada em volta, constatando que era verdade. Robert e Lucas estavam afastados, o que Harry estranhou. Eles não precisavam agir daquela forma.

Harry ficou quieto e começou a tirar o seu material da bolsa. Tom estava fazendo o mesmo. Quando Tom deixou seu diário em cima da mesa, o mesmo chamou a atenção de Harry.

Harry arregalou os olhos. No diário, não estava escrito TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, como era no seu futuro.

\- Tom Riddle Jr.? – Disse Harry como um sussurro.

Tom o ouviu e o olhou por um momento. – Sim, é meu nome.

Harry o encarou por um momento. – É seu nome completo?

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – É claro.

\- Você não tem outro sobrenome? Tipo um segundo nome?

Tom pareceu confuso. – Não. Sou só Tom Riddle Jr. Meu pai é Tom Riddle.

Harry pareceu confuso.

Tom deu um sorriso. –Ahh, é porque Riddle não é um nome de família bruxa conhecida? Bom, eu sou filho de Mérope Gaunt. Gaunt é um nome conhecido. Era uma das famílias dos sagrados vinte e oito, mas ela perdeu isso quando ficou com o meu pai, que é um trouxa e...

Harry levantou subitamente da mesa. Ele estava de olhos arregalados encarando Riddle.

Todos olharam para Harry.

\- Então... você é mestiço? – Harry disse surpreso. Ele sabia que Voldemort odiava esse fato.

\- Sim, eu sou mestiço. Todos sabem disso... você tem algum problema com isso? – Questionou Tom.

Harry engoliu a seco. Seu coração batia rápido. Mas o que estava acontecendo? O que era aquilo? Tom não sabia quem era Voldemort, não tinha o nome do avô e não tinha problemas com ser mestiço? Aquilo era uma bomba de informações para processar. Harry não estava se sentindo bem. Colocou todos os materiais dentro de sua bolsa e saiu da sala, indo direto na enfermaria. O medibruxo que o recebeu logo percebeu que Harry estava estressado.

\- Vou lhe dar uma poção para relaxar. Você parece mentalmente cansado. S e deite em uma das camas. Vou notificar seu professor. – Disse o medibruxo, estendendo uma poção para Harry.

Assim que o medibruxo saiu da enfermaria, Harry se deitou na cama e tomou a poção. Sentiu seus músculos relaxarem e entrou em um sono sem sonhos.

Tom entrou na enfermaria. Havia alguns minutos que o medibruxo informou a Dumbledore que este estava na enfermaria. Tom saiu logo em seguida. Harry era o único paciente na enfermaria. Ele estava deitado na cama mais ao fundo. Tom se aproximou vagarosamente. Não sabia se Harry estava acordado, mas ao chegar mais perto percebeu que este dormia. Harry ainda estava de óculos, então Tom os tirou e colocou na mesa de canto. Harry parecia estar muito relaxado, e Tom não queria tirar isso dele. Se contentou em ficar olhando Harry dormir. Alguma coisa incomodava Tom. Algo o chamava para Harry desde o primeiro momento que ele o viu pela primeira vez. Será que Harry era seu ômega destinado? Tom não sabia, mas algo em si dizia que Harry tinha que ser protegido.

Tom fez um carinho de leve na cabeça de Harry. – Eu queria saber como posso te ajudar, mas tudo o que posso fazer é te observar. Tenho tantas coisas que quero te perguntar...

Sim, Tom tinha muitas coisas que queria perguntar para Harry. Algumas ele já obteve resposta, como o motivo de Harry não ir com a cara dos alfas, mas outras não. Harry pareceu muito surpreso quando Tom perguntou quem era Voldemort. Pareceu surpreso também como o seu nome completo e por ele ser um mestiço. Tom queria perguntar o porquê, mas não iria forçar Harry a nada. Mesmo que perguntasse, sentia que não ia gostar da resposta. Tom afastou um pouco dos cabelos da testa de Harry e pode perceber uma cicatriz em forma de raio. Tom passou de leve um dos dedos sobre essa e sentiu um pequeno choque percorrer sua espinha. Uma escuridão o tomou.

Tom se viu em lugar escuro. Ele caminhou por minutos, mas logo viu uma cama e em cima dela estava Harry. Ele estava todo encolhido. A escuridão se transformou em um quarto. O quarto era familiar para Tom, mas ele não sabia o porquê. A porta do quarto se abre e aquele homem de aparência ofídica entra no quarto.

\- Vai ser sua primeira vez? – Questionou ele.

Tom tentou o empurrar, mas o atravessou, então Tom soube. Era uma memória.

– Sim... – Disse Harry, com uma voz tremula.

\- Certo. – Disse o homem fazendo um aceno com a varinha e o cobertor de Harry desapareceu. Harry estava somente com um roupão, que logo sumiu também, o deixando nu.

Tom corou naquele instante. Ele ficou olhando o corpo nu de Harry, até o momento que aquele homem Harry, o fazendo ficar de costas para ele. Fazendo outro feitiço, os dedos do homem ficaram melados e logo colocou um deles dentro de Harry.

Uma fúria se apoderou de Tom. Ele queria bater no homem. Queria o matar.

\- Isso é um lubrificante. Vai facilitar. – Disse Voldemort.

Harry apertou os olhos com força, demonstrando que esse sentia dor. Mas logo aquela cena virou uma cena de horror maior quando foi preenchida pelos gritos de Harry. Voldemort metia sem dó dentro de Harry. Era possível ver sangue escorrendo entre suas pernas. Harry continuou gritando até que Voldemort quase o sufocou, quando afundou o rosto de Harry no travesseiro. Em determinado momento Harry parou de se mover, então Voldemort também parou. Ele ficou parado um tempo, encarando Harry, mas ao notar que o mesmo não estava mais reagindo, o virou para si.

\- Harry? – Questionou o homem.

Harry estava pálido. Ainda havia sangue escorrendo de si. Voldemort fez um gesto com sua varinha no peito de Harry. Ele ainda estava vivo.

\- **_Você foi duro com o garoto_**...

A atenção de Tom e Voldemort se dirigiu para a serpente que estava no chão.

\- **Acredite Nagini, eu fui gentil do meu jeito...-** Disse Voldemort.

Tom arregalou os olhos. Aquele homem era ofidioglota.

\- **Se continuar sendo gentil assim... ele vai morrer...** – Disse a cobra.

Voldemort colocou Harry contra seu peito. – **Nunca. Ele ficara comigo para sempre.**

A cena muda. Era no mesmo quarto. Harry estava deitado na cama, vestindo um roupão preto felpudo que também parecia familiar.

A cobra subiu por cima dele e o encarou, ela falou alguma coisa que Tom não ouviu, pois estava tentando se lembrar de onde o quarto e o roupão eram tão familiares.

\- **_Ele me contou que foi mordido... ele sabe que também serei..._**

Quando Harry sibilou, a boca de Tom quase foi ao chão. Ele era ofidioglota também?

– **_Certo... –_** Disse a cobra.

Do nada, Harry tira alguma coisa do bolso e perfura a cabeça da cobra. Ela grita até morrer. Tom percebeu que era uma presa enorme. Devia ser de algum animal gigante. Se ouve um estouro e Harry coloca a mão do bolso pegando alguma coisa que Tom não vê. A porta do quadro se abre e Voldemort entra. Ele olha para a cobra morta no chão e encara Harry. Antes dele fazer qualquer coisa, Harry parece aparatar.

O homem cai de joelhos. Parecia assustado. Ele coloca a mão no próprio peito. Parecia sentir dor. Alguns outros homens entraram no quarto. Todos vestidos de preto.

\- Milord... – Disse um dos homens.

Voldemort se levanta, e só então Tom vê o quão vermelho eram os olhos dele. O brilho assassino era familiar para Tom.

\- Tragam Draco... Ele vai me dizer para onde Harry foi...

\- Não será possível, milord. – Disse outro homem. – Draco.. foi encontrado morto a alguns minutos... ele se matou em casa e...

\- AVADA KEDAVRA. – Disse Voldemort.

O lampejo verde atingiu o homem, que logo caiu duro no chão.

\- Algum de vocês... – Disse Voldemort ainda tremendo de raiva. – Devem me trazer resposta...Encontrem ele!

A escuridão tomou conta do quarto. Tom acordou na enfermaria. Ele havia deitado a cabeça no peito de Harry e ainda estava com sua mão na testa do mesmo. Harry parecia estar acordando, pois começou a mexer as pálpebras.

Quando Harry as abriu, revelando seus orbes verdes, ele prontamente se sentou, encarando a figura a sua frente.

\- Meus óculos... – Disse Harry.

Tom os estendeu e Harry os colocou.

\- O que faz aqui Riddle? – Perguntou Harry.

Tom estava pálido. – Harry... você corre perigo.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

\- Eu toquei nessa sua cicatriz na testa... eu vi coisas...

Harry arregalou os olhos, com medo. – Entrou na minha mente de novo?

\- Não... Eu juro. Eu levei um choque e vi... o seu estupro... – Tom parecia abalado.

Harry estremeceu. O que mais ele tinha visto?

\- Eu vi como você fugiu...aparatando daquele jeito...

Harry piscou confuso. Talvez ele não tenha visto que ele havia usado um vira tempo.

\- Aquele homem...

\- Ele morreu. – Disse Harry. – Nesse dia.

\- Não. – Disse Tom balançando a cabeça. – Eu vi mais coisas... Ele não morreu. Estava mandando homens encontrarem você, ou para onde você aparatou... Um tal de Draco se matou e....

\- Pare... – Disse Harry.

Os olhos arregalados de Harry fizeram Tom se calar. Era para Voldemort estar morto. Como ele poderia não estar morto? Foi então que Harry se lembrou do que ele tinha dito a Hermione e Ron na última vez que eles se viram.

“- Não, mate a cobra. Mate a cobra e só ele vai sobrar.”

Harry se esqueceu do último detalhe. Voldemort ainda estava vivo com a última parte de sua alma, quando Harry voltou no tempo. Harry respirou fundo. Ele estava em outro tempo. Voldemort nunca o encontraria.

\----1998

\- Ele viajou no tempo, milorde. – Disse uma mulher.

\- Tem certeza? – Questionou Voldemort, sentado em sua poltrona, com os lençóis da cama em que Harry esteve, próximo de seu rosto.

\- Sim, milord. Eu usei um feitiço de espaço tempo para ver o que aconteceu naquele quarto. O garoto Malfoy deu a Harry um vira tempo especial e um anel de aparatação. Vi que ele viajou para o ano de 1925...

Voldemort se levantou subitamente da poltrona. – Esse vira tempo... existe outro?

\- Podemos encontrar milord. – Disse a mulher.

\- Então ande logo!

A mulher se retira da sala. Voldemort se senta novamente na poltrona e começa a cheirar os lençóis.

\- Eu vou te achar Harry...

Continua...


	6. Poção de Localização

Harry estava estático com o que acabou de pensar. Não tinha como Voldemort saber onde ele estava, não é? Tom o olhou por alguns minutos. Ele estava pensativo, e foi quando uma coisa veio em sua cabeça.

\- Eu sei porque aquele homem queria você Harry. – Disse Tom.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Ele era um Gaunt, não era? Um dos que foi para a américa. Eles também tinham esse conceito de sangue puro lá? Queriam que você praticasse endogamia também? Minha mãe falou do que aconteceu com a família dela.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- É isso, não é? – Disse Tom.

Harry negou com a cabeça e ameaçou se levantar da cama, mas Tom o segurou.

\- **_Me diga!_** – Sibilou Tom em língua de cobra. – **_Sei que pode me entender._**

Harry deu um golpe no pescoço de Tom. Novamente ele cai para o lado sem ar.

Harry se levanta e sai dali o mais rápido que pode. Ele ainda tentava processar tudo o que aconteceu. Tinha plena certeza de que Voldemort nunca o encontraria, já que estava em outro tempo, mas algo em si dizia que ele deveria estar, e muito, preocupado. Harry balançou a cabeça em negação. Isso não aconteceria. Ele estava a salvo e tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Demorou um tempo até Tom levantar e respirar novamente. Harry não queria ouvir ele, mas Tom sabia que o mesmo corria perigo. Retornando para o salão da Sonserina, Tom encontrou Orion e Abraxas vasculhando vários livros.

\- Vocês ainda não desistiram? – Questionou Tom.

\- Não. – Disse Abraxas. – Vamos encontrar algo desse Voldemort, cedo ou tarde.

\- Precisamos procurar em documentos americanos. – Disse Tom.

Orion o olhou por um momento. – Porque fala isso?

\- Acho que ele é um bruxo americano. – Disse Tom. – Nós não temos muito acesso a notícias das américas. Precisamos verificar lá também.

\- Certo. – Disse Abraxas. – Vou ver o que eu consigo. Como foi com o Harrison?

\- Nada bem. Ele ainda não me deixa chegar perto e nem ajudar ele.- Tom não queria mencionar o que viu na memória de Harry.

Orion pareceu ponderar um pouco. – Porque você não pede pro professor Slughorn dar uma poção de localização?

\- É mesmo. Dai o Rosier pode beber e quem sabe o alfa dele apareça. – Disse Abraxas. – Talvez com o, ou a, alfa dele, ele acabe abrindo o jogo.

\- Pode até ser, mas não é certo forçar Harry a beber. – Disse Tom.

\- Ui, já esta chamando de Harry. – Disse Abraxas em meio a uma risada.

\- Parando a brincadeira, é uma coisa séria a se pensar Riddle. Peça para o professor Slughorn dar a Harry, ou sei lá. Você que é o inteligente aqui, pense em algo. – Disse Orion.

\- Me pedir para dar o que para o Harry? - Questionou Slughorn saindo de trás de uma das colunas.

\- Ah, professor! O senhor estava ai a muito tempo? – Questionou Orion.

\- Não, eu chegue a pouco. Bem a tempo de ouvir vocês disserem que querem que eu dê algo para Harry.

Tom fuzilou Abraxas com o olhar, mas o mesmo deu aquele sorriso brincalhão, uma piscadinha e logo olhou para o professor. – O Riddle está interessado no Harrison Rosier.

Riddle arregalou os olhos, mas logo os cerrou.

\- Oh? Meu jovem! Finalmente interessado em alguém? – Disse Slughorn com um grande sorriso. – É, e ele tem vergonha de pedir, mas ele gostaria que Rosier tomasse a poção de localização. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Oh, mas isso é fácil. Os ômegas da escola têm que beber a poção de localização na primeira semana do ano letivo. Em breve ele vai tomar, mas já que é a o ômega que o Sr. Riddle está interessado, eu posso adiantar as coisas. – Disse Slughorn, dando um tapinha nas costas de Riddle. – Meu jovem, você terá sua resposta. Agora vou indo.

Assim que Slughorn saiu do salão, Tom olhou para Abraxas.

\- Comece a correr...

\--

Harry estava em seu dormitório. Ele decidiu que o mais fácil seria amaldiçoar o professor Dumbledore. Uma maldição não detectável e que não desse tão na cara. Harry tinha umas ideias, mas deveria pensar com cuidado antes de agir. A próxima aula com Dumbledore seria em dois dias. Ele tinha tempo para isso.

_“– Harry... você corre perigo.”_

A voz de Tom ecoou em seus ouvidos. Harry pegou um livro qualquer e começou a ler.

_“– Eu vi mais coisas... Ele não morreu. Estava mandando homens encontrarem você, ou para onde você aparatou... Um tal de Draco se matou e....”_

Harry tentou focar no livro.

_“ Harry Potter...”_

Harry tacou o livro longe e pulou de susto. A voz horrenda de Voldemort ecoou em seus ouvidos. Harry respirava rápido. Seu coração estava acelerado. Ele olhou para os cantos em busca da origem da voz, mas se tocou que era só um pensamento. Agora Harry sentia a diferença na voz de Tom Riddle e Voldemort. Harry se encostou na cama e começou a pensar um pouco. O Tom Riddle desse tempo não nasceu de uma poção do amor. Ele teve os pais presentes em sua vida. Ele não tinha Marvolo no nome, não tinha vergonha de ser mestiço e nem sabia sobre Voldemort. Em um certo momento, Harry parou para pensar se era justo tratar ele daquele jeito.

\- Ele não é Voldemort...- Harry pensou, logo balançando a cabeça em negação. – Mas ainda é um alfa...

Harry se virou e tentou tirar um cochilo, mas foi interrompido por um Lucas voador, que pulou em Harry.

\- Harry! Você está bem? – Questionou Lucas.- Você saiu da sala e não apareceu no almoço.

\- Estou bem sim. Só tive uma crise de stress. Estou melhor agora. Não estou com fome.

\- Tem certeza? Quando o medibruxo entrou na sala, Riddle foi o primeiro a se levantar e ir atrás de você. Ele não te fez nada?

\- Não. – Disse Harry.- Ele ficou um tempo comigo na enfermaria, mas não me fez nada.

Lucas pareceu ponderar. – Certo...você deveria comer algo. Não pode ficar sem comer. Temos aula a tarde, de poções!

Harry se levantou cansado. Ele ainda tinha aula. – Tudo bem.

\- Vamos na cozinha. Os elfos vão preparar algo gostoso para você.- Disse Lucas.

De fato, ao chegar na cozinha, eles foram muito bem recebidos pelos elfos. Harry comeu pouco. Ele não tinha fome. Logo o período de aula chegou novamente. Harry e Lucas foram para a aula de poções. Robert já estava lá.

\- Harry, como está? – Questionou Robert.

\- Estou bem. – Disse Harry se sentando ao lado dele.

Não demorou muito e os demais alunos começaram a entrar. Aquela aula seria com a Sonserina. Harry revirou os olhos e se encostou na cadeira.

\- Sonserina? De novo? – Questionou Harry.

\- Sim. Hoje temos todas as aulas com eles. – Disse Lucas.

Não demorou muito e Tom, Orion, Abraxas e os demais sonserinos entraram na sala. Abraxas estava de olhos arregalados. Seus cabelos completamente despenteados. Alguma coisa havia acontecido. Eles se sentaram em uma mesa mais longe, porém, Tom não parava de encarar Harry. Harry ficou focado no quadro, que ainda não havia sido escrito. Slughorn entrou animado na sala. Ele pediu para fazerem um poção simples de cura, e logo fazer um manuscrito de como a poção poderia ser feita de uma forma mais rápida e com um efeito melhorado. Não foi difícil para Harry fazer, mas Robert e Lucas estavam tendo muita dificuldade, então Harry os ajudou. Perto do fim da aula, as poções e manuscritos já estavam na mesa de Slughorn. Antes de Harry sair, Slughorn lhe chamou.

\- Sr. Rosier, poderia ficar um momento? – Questionou Slughorn.

Isso chamou a atenção dos demais alunos que ainda restavam.

\- Do que precisa professor?- Questionou Harry.

\- Nada de mais jovem. Você é um ômega, então eu devo te dar isso. – Slughorn estendeu um frasco a Harry. Um frasco que ele já tinha visto antes. – Isso é a sua poção de localização. Com ela você poderá achar seu alfa e...

\- Não quero professor. – Harry disse.

Todos olharam para a cena. Tom e os demais encararam sérios.

\- Não quer? – Questionou Slughorn. – Mas com ela você pode achar seu par e...

\- Não quero achar.

Slughorn engoliu a seco. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas sem entender. – Bem meu jovem... muitos ômegas passam anos procurando seus pares... o seu pode estar nessa escola e...

\- Com todo respeito professor, eu não quero saber. Não é problema meu se os outros ômegas não conseguem caminhar com as próprias pernas e precisam achar seus alfas para isso. – Disse Harry. Isso estava lhe irritando.

Slughorn se levantou de sua cadeira e se aproximou de Harry. - Meu jovem...aconteceu alguma coisa para você pensar desse jeito?

Harry fechou os punhos com força. Slughorn pareceu perceber que Harry estava incomodado.

\- Olha meu jovem... pode ser que algo ruim tenha te acontecido no passado...mas não quer dizer que vai acontecer novamente e...

\- Enquanto alfas existirem, o mal existirá. – Disse Harry.

Os alfas da sala encaram Harry arqueando as sobrancelhas. Slughorn pareceu incomodado.- Dê uma chance para o seu alfa e...

\- Eu não quero saber de porcaria nenhuma de alfa. – Harry disse já sem paciência. – O senhor quer me forçar a tomar essa coisa, é isso?

Slughorn pareceu chocado.- Meu jovem... Eu não...

\- O senhor é um alfa, não é? Faz isso com todos os ômegas? Eles chegam e o senhor empurra isso goela abaixo neles?

Lucas e Robert se levantaram e foram até Harry.

\- Calma Harry. – Disse Lucas. – O Professor Slughorn sempre oferece para os ômegas a poção. Ele não força ninguém a tomar.

\- É Harry... fica calmo. – Disse Robert. - Ele não fez nada por mal.

Harry respirou fundo. Logo se tocou que ele estava falando com um professor.

\- ah... me desculpa professor... eu não queria lhe ofender, mas eu...

\- Esta tudo bem. – Disse Slughorn. – Eu presumo que o lado bestial de algum alfa o tenha machucado....

Harry apenas olhou para o chão e acenou com a cabeça.

Todos na sala arregalaram os olhos.

\- Muito bem. Vou te dar a poção do mesmo jeito. Você pode tomar ela no momento que querer tentar. – Slughorn lhe estendeu o frasco.

Harry o pegou e colocou no bolso. – Obrigada, professor.

Harry pegou suas coisas e saiu o mais rápido da sala. Lucas e Robert tentaram acompanhar Harry, mas o mesmo disse que queria ficar sozinho. Harry foi até a torre de astronomia. Ele se encostou em uma das paredes e ficou encarando o céu. Ele havia perdido a cabeça muito rápido. Ele ainda planejava se livrar de Dumbledore, e não podia atrair a atenção para si. Em meio a seus pensamentos, nem percebeu a aproximação de alguns Sonserinos.

\- Olá Rosier. – Disse Abraxas.

Harry os encarou por um momento. – O que foi, Malfoy?

Com Abraxas estavam Orion, Walburga, Druella, Walda e mais alguns Sonserinos que Harry não conhecia.

\- Queremos que você tome a poção de localização. – Disse Walburga.

\- O que? – Questionou Harry incrédulo.

\- Só tome a poção, ok? – Disse Orion.

\- Porque eu faria isso? – Questionou Harry se levantando do chão.

\- Escuta Rosier. – Disse Abraxas. – Tom é o meu melhor amigo. Estamos juntos desde o primeiro ano, e pela primeira vez ele pareceu interessado em alguém e esse alguém é você. Acredite, muitos ômegas, betas e até mesmo outros alfas tentaram alguma chance com ele, mas não conseguiram nada. E você... a pessoa que ele está interessado, não lhe dá nenhuma chance. Sei que foi porque alguém desgraçado lhe fez mal, mas Tom não o faria. Por favor, tome essa poção e acabe com essa dúvida que ele tem. Se você tomar a poção e nada acontecer, então está tudo bem e não voltaremos a te amedrontar.

Harry olhou ao redor. – O Riddle não está aqui.

\- Sabemos. – Disse Orion. – Ele não iria querer que fizéssemos isso com você. Estamos fazendo isso por ele. Pode tomar a poção agora?

Harry os olhou dos pés à cabeça. – Não.- Logo pegando seu frasco e o atirando pela janela.

Abraxas e os Sonserinos não pareceram se abalar.

\- Não queria que fosse desse jeito Rosier. – Disse Abraxas, balançando a cabeça em negação. – Vamos ter que fazer do jeito difícil.

Dois Sonserinos enormes ergueram Harry, o segurando.

\- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – Questionou Harry.

Abraxas olhou para Walda. – Me dê a poção de localização que o professor lhe deu.

Walda fez cara de poucos amigos. – Mas ela é minha e...

\- Você já tomou esse ano e não deu em nada. Precisamos dela. – Disse Abraxas.

Walda a contragosto deu a Abraxas, que logo abriu o frasco.

\- Segurem ele firme. – Disse Abraxas. – Orion o faça abrir a boca.

Orion segurou o queixo de Harry, forçando seu maxilar a abrir.

\- Não, me soltem! – Berrou Harry. – Ou vou ter que fazer com vocês o que eu fiz com aqueles grifinórios?

Abraxas e Orion o encararam por um momento. Harry os encarou sério.

\- Eu posso fazer muito pior. – Disse Harry.

Abraxas o encarou sério. – Você não entende Rosier.... eu faria tudo por ele, mesmo que isso me matasse.

\- Pelo Tom. – Disseram os Sonserinos em conjunto.

Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso pela resposta, mas nem deu tempo de reagir, pois Abraxas socou o liquido goela abaixo em Harry. Harry tentou cuspir, mas Orion fechou sua boca e o forçou a engolir. Percebendo que Harry a engoliu, Orion e Abraxas se afastaram dele.

Harry continuava sendo segurado pelos dois Sonserinos. Harry estava com raiva, mas principalmente triste. Por isso odiava alfas. Sua tristeza era maior do que seu ódio, então, nesse momento de fraqueza, ele começou a chorar. Suas lagrimas e soluços chamaram a atenção dos Sonserinos.

\- Era para isso acontecer? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Não. – Disse Walda. – É provável que vocês o fizeram se lembrar de coisas ruins o forçando desse jeito.

\- Será que está funcionando? – Questionou Abraxas.

Orion ergueu a cabeça de Harry. Seus olhos, antes verdes, brilhavam em um azul bebê.

– Está funcionando. – Disse Orion.

\- Ótimo. – Disse Abraxas. – Agora vamos chamar o Riddle e...

\- Me chamar? – Questionou uma vez atrás deles.

Harry fechou os olhos com força. Ele sabia o que aconteceria. Seu choro só cresceu.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo com ele? – Questionou Tom, vendo como Harry estava.

Abraxas deu um imenso sorriso. – Funcionou gente!

Os sonserinos olharam para Tom, e os olhos do mesmo estavam brilhando em um vermelho vivo.

\- Então agora você e Harrison são um par! – Disse Orion. – Soltem ele.

Assim, os dois Sonserinos o fizeram.

\- Como assim? – Questionou Tom.

Tom olhou para Harry. O mesmo se encolheu no chão, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Ele não queria olhar para Tom.

\- O que vocês fizeram com ele? – Questionou Tom. Sua voz estava mais fria.

Walda cruzou os braços. – Orion e Abraxas forçaram o Harrison a beber a poção de localização.

\- O que?! – Exclamou Tom furioso. – Porque fizeram isso?!

\- Por você Tom. – Disse Abraxas. – Pedimos a ele com educação, mas ele não quis ouvir e dai...

Nem deu tempo de Abraxas terminar. Tom já o havia socado na cara. Quando Abraxas caiu no chão, Orion e outro sonserino seguraram Tom.

\- Seu grande imbecil! – Exclamou Tom. – Eu não pedi por nada disso! Faz ideia da merda que você fez?!

Abraxas limpou o sangue no canto da boca. – Valeu a pena. Foi confirmado que ele é seu destinado.

Tom parou de tentar se soltar. Ele fez uma expressão surpresa. – O que?

Walburga conjurou um espelho. Tom pode ver seus olhos brilhando em um vermelho vivo. Logo ele olhou para Harry encolhido no chão.

\- Vamos Harrion, mostre a Tom o seus olhos. – Disse Orion.

Harry apertou mais forte o seu rosto contra os joelhos. Harry ainda estava chorando e soluçava baixinho.

\- Deveria nos agradecer Tom. – Disse Abraxas. – Talvez demoraria muito até ele tomar, então de nada e...

Tom olhou sério para Abraxas. Abraxas engoliu a seco. Ele nunca viu essa expressão na cara de Tom.

\- Acabou....Abraxas.- A voz de Tom tremia de ódio.

Abraxas levou na brincadeira. – Sim, ele pode ir. Já conseguimos o que queríamos e...

\- Nossa amizade acabou. – Tom disse.

Abraxas desfez o sorriso que tinha. Pareceu chocado por um momento. – Você tá brincando, né?

\- Me soltem. – Disse Tom.

Orion e o outro sonserino soltaram Tom.

Tom olhou para Harry. – Sumam da minha frente.

Os sonserinos começaram a sair. Abraxas estava parado próximo a saída. Ele encarava Tom, mas foi puxado por Orion. Harry continuava encolhido no chão. Tom se ajoelhou na frente de Harry. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

\- Harrison...- Disse Tom, estendendo a mão para tocar na cabeça de Harry. Seu interior gritava _Meu ômega! Meu ômega!_ – Olha... eu não vou te fazer nada ok? Me deixa saber se você está bem... eu preciso saber.

Harry continuava soluçando baixinho. – Me deixa sozinho... – Harry não queria olhar para Tom. Tinha medo de se esquecer das coisas que acontecera, apesar de que em seu interior estava gritando _Meu Alfa! Meu Alfa,_ bem diferente do que aconteceu com Voldemort _._

Tom respirou fundo. – Não posso fazer isso. Não agora. Eles disseram a verdade...Você e eu...Por favor... eu preciso saber.

Harry levantou a cabeça vagarosamente e abriu os olhos. Tom pode ver o azul nos olhos dele e logo sorriu, mas desfez o sorriso ao ver a cara de espanto de Harry. Harry encarou Tom momentaneamente, antes de perceber os olhos vermelhos do mesmo. Na hora, ele se lembrou do rosto de Voldemort. Os mesmos olhos vermelhos.

\- NÃO! – Harry gritou e tentou empurrar Tom e começou a se debater, mas o mesmo o abraçou para o impedir.

\- Calma Harry.- Disse Tom.

\- NÃO! NÃO! – Harry se debatia violentamente. – NÃO QUERO SER ESTUPRADO! NÃO MAIS! POR FAVOR!

Tom arregalou os olhos e apertou mais Harry contra o seu peito. – Calma! Ninguém vai te estuprar! Ninguém vai te machucar! Eu estou aqui com você!

Harry continuava se debatendo, tentando se soltar, mas Tom o segurou mais firmemente. Ele não entendeu porque Harry entrou em pânico. Foi assim até o momento em que ele se tocou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos como o daquele homem. Ele pressionou Harry contra seu peito de modo gentil. Afagava os cabelos do mesmo, em uma tentativa de o acalmar.

\- Calma Harry...Vai passar... – Dizia Tom.

\- Não... por favor...- Harry soluçava baixinho.

Nesses momentos ele se esquecia das coisas que Grindelwald o havia ensinado. Não existia maldições, feitiços e nem mesmo ataques corpóreos. Demorou um pouco, mas o efeito da poção passou. Os olhos de Tom voltaram ao normal. Harry estava agarrado em suas vestes, tremendo.

\- Harry olha para mim. – Disse Tom.

Harry não queria. Balançou a cabeça em negação.

\- Está tudo bem. Meus olhos voltaram ao normal... sei que não gosta deles vermelhos. – Disse Tom.

Harry continuou de cabeça baixa por um tempo. Tom inclinou Harry para trás e assim ele viu o rosto de Harry. Seus olhos haviam voltado ao verde, mas ele ainda estava com uma expressão chorosa. Harry acabou olhando para Tom. Lá estavam eles. Os olhos castanhos escuros. Tom começou a aproximar seus rostos, e Harry fechou seus olhos com força. Ele tinha medo do que estava por vir. Uma sensação quentinha e confortável se apoderou de sua cicatriz. Harry abriu os olhos e percebeu que Tom estava beijando sua testa.

Tom trouxe Harry mais para si, e o fez ficar sentado. – Está tudo bem Harry...

Tom limpou as lagrimas remanescentes e distribuiu beijinhos por todo o rosto de Harry.

Harry não queria admitir, mas estava se sentindo extremamente seguro nos braços de Tom. Ele tinha medo, mas o sentimento que Tom passava era extremamente diferente do que Voldemort passava. Percebendo que Harry se acalmou, Tom afrouxou o abraço.

\- Hey Harry... vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Ninguém vai te machucar enquanto eu estiver aqui. O que eles fizeram com você não vai passar, eu te prometo.

Harry encarou Tom por um momento.

– Não... – Disse Harry. – Quem vai fazer algo a eles, será eu.

Tom respirou fundo. – Olha... não precisa disso. Eu vou resolver as coisas e...

Harry o empurrou com força. – Não. Eu não preciso de um alfa para se vingar por mim.

Harry se levantou e estava saindo da torre, quando Tom o segurou e o fez se virar para ele.

\- Escute Harry. Você precisa pensar com calma. Deixar os sentimentos tomarem conta desse jeito, pode te fazer mal. Você parece um grifinório desse jeito. Agindo sem pensar. Olha as coisas que você falou para o professor Slughorn. Olha o que você está falando agora.

Harry queria protestar, mas respirou fundo. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, ele sabia que Tom estava certo. Ele não poderia levantar suspeitas agora.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry. – Não vou fazer nada então.

\- Ótimo. – Disse Tom lhe fazendo um cafuné. – Que tal... se a gente começasse a se conhecer agora? Vamos conversar um pouco.

\- Para que isso? – Questionou Harry.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. - Bom, se somos um par, eu acredito que vai querer saber um pouco sobre mim, não? Eu quero saber sobre você e...

\- Não somos um par, Riddle. – Disse Harry.

\- Somos. – Disse Tom. – A poção mostrou que somos destinados. Você é meu ômega e eu sou seu Alfa.

Harry fechou os punhos com força, logo olhando para baixo. Tom percebeu isso. Ele se ajoelhou na frente de Harry e segurou suas mãos, logo as beijando. Esse gesto surpreendeu Harry.

\- Eu entendo que odeia o que aconteceu com você...mas eu não vou fazer o que ele fez.- Tom olhou para Harry. – Eu não sou ele.

Harry engoliu a seco.

\- Eu nunca vou te machucar. Eu nasci para te proteger e te amar. Me dê essa chance Harry... Me deixe te ajudar a superar isso. Vamos fazer isso juntos, sim? – Disse Tom, logo voltando a beijar as mãos de Harry.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. De fato, ele sabia que aquele Tom Riddle a sua frente não era o Tom Riddle que Harry deixou para trás. Sabia que não deveria fazer isso, mas seu coração gritava desesperado.

\- Eu preciso de um tempo. – Disse Harry.

Tom olhou para ele por um momento. - Tudo bem. Leve o tempo que precisar. Eu vou esperar por você. - Tom se levantou do chão e fez um cafuné em Harry, logo saindo dali.

Harry ficou parado no lugar. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Algo em si gritava para ele ir e ficar com Riddle, mas a dor e o sofrimento ainda o perseguiam como uma sombra. Harry saiu dali e foi para seu dormitório.

\--

Tom retornou para o salão comunal da sonserina. Ele daria todo o espaço que Harry quisesse. Abraxas estava sentado em uma das poltronas, esperando o retorno de Tom. Orion, Walda e Walburga estavam em pé perto da lareira. Assim que Tom entrou no salão, Abraxas se levantou de imediato e foi ao seu encontro.

\- Você não estava falando sério, não é? – Questionou Abraxas.

Tom o olhou pelo canto dos olhos. – E quando foi que eu menti?

Abraxas engoliu a seco. – Qual é Riddle? Fomos amigos por tantos anos... você sabe que eu faria tudo por você. Sou seu melhor amigo.

\- Se você fosse, teria respeitado o meu pedido. Eu nunca forçaria Harry a nada e você foi lá e fez merda. – Disse Tom enfurecido. – Faz ideia de como você o machucou ao não dar escolha a ele?

\- Não precisa falar assim com o Abraxas, Riddle. – Disse Orion. – Nós fizemos essa escolha.

\- É, fizemos por você. – Disse Walburga. – O Harrison nem foi machucado.

Walda parecia desconfortável observando a cena.

\- Não foi machucado? – Questionou Tom com ironia. – Acha mesmo? Fisicamente realmente não, mas você olhou nos olhos dele e pode ver o desespero neles? Viu o medo que vocês colocaram nele? Ele já não sofreu o bastante por causa de um alfa que o tratou pior que um elfo doméstico? Aí vocês foram lá e fizeram isso. O machucaram de outra forma.

Walda arregalou os olhos. – Do que esta falando Riddle?

Tom revirou os olhos. – Você não sabe Walda... é jovem demais para isso...

\- Harrison foi estuprado várias vezes por um alfa nojento. – Disse Orion. – Por isso ele odeia os alfas e destrata o Tom.

Walda sentiu como se tivessem jogado um balde de agua fria nela. – Então... ele... coitado...agora tudo faz sentido... as coisas que ele disse...

\- Isso não importa agora. – Disse Tom. – Em parte ele está certo. Realmente... alfas podem ser muito desgraçados... Essa crueldade que fizeram com o meu ômega vai lhes custar caro.

Tom ia sair do salão, mas Abraxas se pôs na frente.

\- Não Tom! Nossa amizade não pode acabar! – Disse Abraxas aos berros.

\- Saia da minha frente Malfoy. – Disse Tom.

\- Não vou sair! Não até você dizer que está tudo bem entre nós e...

Tom o segurou pela gola do uniforme e o olhou nos olhos.

\- Não somos mais amigos Malfoy... nunca mais chegue perto de mim de novo. – disse Tom, logo o largando com violência.

Abraxas se recompôs e ficou de joelhos. – Não, por favor Tom... me perdoe, eu sinto muito! Eu imploro o seu perdão!

\- Não é para mim que deveria pedir desculpas. – Disse Tom, lhe dando as costas e saindo.

Abraxas continuou no chão. Parecia desacreditado. Orion e Walburga pareciam apreensivos. Walda estava no canto sem entender muito do que estava acontecendo.

\- Abraxas... vamos para o dormitório. – Disse Orion.

Abraxas não se moveu.

Walburga revirou os olhos. – Olha, você queria fazer isso pelo Riddle. Achou que ele ficaria feliz, mas deu nisso... deixe ele respirar um pouco, ok? E sobre o Harrison... Riddle tem razão. Não deveríamos ter feito isso com ele.

\- Então, temos que nos desculpar com ele. – Disse Orion. – Mostrar que nós, Sonserinos, somos pessoas legais.

Abraxas se levantou. Parecia perdido.

\- Hey cara.- Disse Orion. – Relaxa, vocês vão voltar a ser amigos... pode demorar, mas vão sim...Amanha, vamos nos desculpar com o Rosier.

\- Era para o Riddle ser meu... – Disse Abraxas. – Eu fiz tudo por ele...até mesmo o ajudei a encontrar seu ômega... e ele me gradece assim?! Pedir desculpas ao Rosier?! – Abraxas olhou com ódio para Orion. – Não farei isso! Eu não sou o errado! Eu abri mão do Riddle para o Rosier e ainda tenho que pedir desculpas?!

Walburga se aproximou de Abraxas. – Olha, fica calmo, ok? O Rosier sempre deixou claro que não gostava do Riddle. Sabemos o porquê. Deixa a poeira baixar. O Rosier é uma vítima também. Não pode culpar ele. Vamos pedir desculpas a ele. Todos juntos, ok?

Abraxas saiu dali sem dar uma resposta. Todos sabiam que isso significava que não tinha acabado.

\--

Em Nurmengard, Vinda e Grindelwald estava na sala. Receberam vários relatórios de seus progressos pelo mundo bruxo. Era cedo para se ter notícias de Harry, mas estavam ansiosos por alguma resposta. Foi quando sua visão escureceu e ele soube que iria ter um vislumbre do futuro.

\- Vinda! Traga-me o meu crânio hookah.

Vinda assim o fez. Grindelwald o aspirou e soltou sua fumaça. Uma escuridão se apoderou da fumaça. De seu meio, um homem de aparência ofídica e grandes olhos vermelhos. Ele caminhava por uma floresta, parecendo procurar por alguma coisa. Uma mulher se aproximou, lhe estendendo alguma coisa. O homem pegou o objeto e logo lançou uma maldição da morte na mulher. Quando Grindelwald viu que a varinha que ele usava era a sua, e percebeu que o objeto era um vira tempo, ele soube.

\- Vinda... precisamos mandar uma carta para Harry.

Continua....


	7. Novas Descobertas

Harry foi imediatamente para seu dormitório. Ele imaginava que em breve todos saberiam da notícia entre ele e Tom. Ao entrar no quarto, Lucas estava escorado em uma das paredes, parecendo pensativo.

\- Lucas? – Questionou Harry.

Como se despertasse de um transe. – Ah, oi Harry. Como vai?

\- O que está fazendo ai?

\- ah... eu estava pensando um pouco. Em breve vamos poder ir para Hogsmeade... você nunca visitou, não é?

\- Não. – Mentiu Harry. - Mas sei que é o povoado que desembarcamos, não é?

\- Sim! Vamos lá próximo ao natal. Vamos juntos? Você vai adorar a dedos de mel e a cerveja amanteigada do três vassouras.- Lucas disse animado.

\- Claro. – Disse Harry.

\- Algum problema? – Questionou Lucas.- Você parece abalado com algo...

\- Estou bem. – Disse Harry. – Só precisava de um pouco de ar fresco.

\- Entendo. – Disse Lucas. – Você pareceu bem desconfortável na aula de poções.

\- Onde está Robert? – Questionou Harry, querendo mudar de assunto.

\- Ah, ele disse que tinha algo para fazer um pouco depois que você disse que queria ficar sozinho. – Disse Lucas.

\- Certo.

\- Vamos ir para o jantar? – Questionou Lucas.

\- Mas já? – Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso. Já tinha passado muito tempo.

\- Obvio. – Disse Lucas.- Faz ideia de quanto tempo você ficou na torre?

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry. – Vamos logo.

Harry e Lucas foram para o grande salão. Robert ainda não havia aparecido, o que eles estranharam. Na mesa da Sonserina, Tom observava Harry. Ele ainda parecia triste. Abraxas havia se sentado ao lado de Tom, que pareceu não se importar ou não percebeu. Abraxas ainda o encarava, como se Tom fosse se virar e eles conversariam como sempre, mas Tom apenas ficava olhando para Harry que estava do outro lado do salão.Harry podia sentir o olhar de Tom sobre si, mas não o olhou de volta. Em determinado momento, Robert apareceu no grande salão e se sentiu ao lado de Harry.

\- Onde você foi? - Questionou Lucas.

\- Estava na biblioteca. Perdi a noção do tempo.- Disse Robert se servindo.

\- Estava pesquisando sobre algo interessante? – Questionou Harry.

Robert o olhou por um momento e logo suspirou. – Mais ou menos...tenho umas pesquisas particulares. Só isso.

\- Entendo...- Disse Harry.

Logo após o jantar, eles voltaram para o dormitório. Lucas foi o primeiro a cair no sono, já Robert estava acordado lendo um libro de transfiguração. Harry percebeu que o mesmo estava meio distante naquele dia.

\- Robert? – Disse Harry.

Robert desviou os olhos do livro para Harry. – O que foi?

\- Tem algo errado? Eu fiz algo errado? – Harry questionou.

Robert arregalou os olhos. – O que? Claro que não.

\- Então porque está agindo desse jeito comigo? Você está distante e...

\- Eu sei. – Disse Robert. - Sobre você e Riddle.

Harry arregalou os olhos.- O que?

Um pouco depois que você foi para a torre, eu estava retornando da biblioteca. Ouvi gritos. Você estava gritando para não ser mais estuprado. Eu corri subindo as escadas, mas no fim vi você e Riddle juntos. Vi que ele não estava te machucando. Que ele estava tentando te manter calmo e vi... a cor dos olhos de vocês. Eu soube na hora. Desci as escadas e fiquei um tempo pensando na biblioteca. Eu fiquei pensando se Riddle ia te obrigar a ir para a Sonserina com ele, mas pelo visto... ele não fez isso.

Harry suspirou. – Não. Ele não vai me forçar a nada. Disse que me daria o tempo e espaço que eu precisasse.

Robert olhou Harry por um momento. – Pelo menos ele foi mais sensato. Pensei que ele seria possessivo.

\- Acredite, eu também estou surpreso. – Disse Harry.

\- E o que vai fazer?

\- Pedi um tempo a ele, pois preciso pensar... não é tão simples. – Disse Harry.

\- Eu sei. – Disse Robert. – Mas sinta-se livre para dizer não para ele. Ser destinado não significa que você é propriedade dele.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas duvidava que Riddle o obrigaria a tal coisa. Até o presente momento ele se mostrou bem mais paciente do que Harry esperava.

\- Melhor irmos dormir. – Disse Robert. – Amanha temos aula. Boa noite Harry.

Roberto guardou e o seu livro e logo adormeceu. Harry ficou um tempo encarando o teto, mas logo também adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, Harry levantou e acordou os meninos para eles irem tomar café. Estava sendo uma manhã agradável até que o correio chegou. Uma coruja deixou um pequeno envelope na frente de Harry, que logo reconheceu a letra de Vinda. Harry imediatamente se levantou e saiu dali. Sabia que era importante. Ele foi até o pátio da escola e se sentou em um dos bancos mais afastados, logo abrindo a carta.

_Querido Harrison,_

_Preciso te falar com urgência, pois é um assunto sério... Seu pai o viu. Em uma visão. Você-Sabe-Quem.._

Harry parou de ler momentaneamente e respirou fundo. Seu corpo tremeu, temendo pelo que estaria escrito no resto da carta. Tomando coragem, leu o resto da carta.

_Você-Sabe-Quem conseguiu um vira tempo. Ele sabe que você viajou no tempo. Provavelmente sabe o ano, mas não deve saber que você foi para anos a frente em seguida... ao menos esperamos que não. Não teria como saber que você está em 1943. Apesar de termos essa ideia, não temos certeza, portanto fique atento a tudo. Nunca ande sozinho. Pode até atrasar o seu plano se precisar e não se esqueça que pode contar conosco se acontecer alguma coisa. Se tivermos alguma notícia nova, vamos avisar de imediato. Temos infiltrados em Hogwarts, com a missão de cuidar de você._

_Tenha cuidado..._

_Com amor,_

_Vinda Rosier_

Harry congelou. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Seu coração bateu rápido e seu tremores ficaram mais violentos. Harry parecia em choque.

\- Harry? – ele ouviu uma voz calma o chamar.

Harry se virou e viu que era Riddle, com um ar preocupado. Harry imediatamente destruiu a carta. Ele tremia de nervoso. O medo se apoderou de seus olhos.

\- O que foi?- Questionou Tom se ajoelhando para ficar na altura de Harry. – O que aconteceu?

Harry o olhou por um momento. Ele sabia que o jovem a sua frente não era o mesmo Tom Riddle que Harry conheceu. Sentia no fundo de sua alma que podia confiar nele.

\- Você tinha razão... – Disse Harry. – Ele está me procurando.

Quando Harry disse isso, Tom imediatamente o segurou pelos ombros. – Como? Onde ele está? Ele sabe que você está aqui? Foi atrás de seus pais?

Era notável o desesperou autentico nos olhos de Tom.

\- Não...ele não sabe...

\- Então...como ele pode saber de você?- Questionou Tom sem entender.

\- Meu pai o viu...minha mãe precisou me avisar. – Disse Harry em um tom choroso.

Tom limpou as pequenas lagrimas que escorriam do canto de seus olhos. – Olha... Eu vou te proteger. Não importa quem ele seja... Ele nunca mais vai tocar em você. Eu te prometo.

Harry até quis rir pela ironia, mas não podia, pois sabia que o jovem a sua frente não fazia a menor ideia do que realmente estava acontecendo.

\- Eu te agradeço, mas...

\- Mas nada. – Disse Tom.- Eu vou te proteger, não importa o que custe.

Tom apertou firmemente as mãos de Harry. Ele nunca deixaria ninguém o machucar novamente.

-Riddle... é melhor eu ir e...

\- Tom.

\- O que?

\- Me chame de Tom. Não há necessidade de ser tão formal comigo. – Disse Tom.

\- Certo...Tom. Agora eu tenho que ir. – Disse Harry. – Tenho aula daqui a pouco e...

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Tom, soltando as mãos de Harry. – Eu também tenho, então... nos vemos no almoço. Boa aula.

Logo Tom saiu dali. Harry ainda ficou um tempo olhando para suas mãos. O toque de Tom era quentinho, bem diferente das mãos frias de Voldemort. Harry se levantou e foi para sua aula.

\--1925

Voldemort se arriscou na data, apesar de saber que esse era o ano que Harry havia voltado. A fim de não chamar muito a atenção com sua aparência, afinal ele nem havia nascido nessa época, Voldemort assumiu uma forma mais humana. Ele estava na floresta que ficava ao lado da mansão Riddle. A mansão dos Riddle estava toda iluminada. Aqueles trouxas ainda estavam vivos. Ele não iria perder seu tempo com isso. Tinha que encontrar Harry. Foi quando ele ouviu um grito da mansão Riddle. Seus olhos se focaram em uma figura que saiu correndo de roupão e um homem correndo atrás desse. Pelo roupão ele soube. Era Harry. O homem que corria atrás dele era seu pai. Quando Harry tropeçou e caiu no chão, Tom Sr. subiu em cima dele. Voldemort queria o matar, mas não o fez. Sabia que estaria comprometendo sua existência com isso. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, viu Harry dar uma cotovelada nele e sair correndo para a floresta. Tom Sr. se levantou e o seguiu na floresta. Voldemort tentou o encontrar. Ele estava longe de onde Harry entrou e seguiu a pé, pois se aparatasse, corria o risco de cair no lugar errado. Demorou um tempo, mas conseguiu avistar Harry. Ele corria pelado e logo se escorou em uma arvore. O que tinha acontecido? Logo Voldemort sentiu um cheiro doce. O cheiro que ele ansiava, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, viu Harry pegar o vira tempo e girar novamente. Para que ano o garoto teria ido? E se o garoto tentasse comprometer sua existência, ou de seu plano? O vira tempo de Voldemort era ilimitado. Ele poderia voltar e avançar o quanto quisesse. Resolveu ir para o ano de 1945, que era o ano que terminou seus estudos em Hogwarts. Voldemort aparatou para os portões da escola, pois sabia que não era possível aparatar dentro de Hogwarts. De lá seguiu a pé. Não foi difícil invadir e ir aonde queria. Ele foi até a sala do diretor. Dipped não estava no momento. Não foi difícil recolher alguns materiais e logo sair da escola. Assim que saiu do campo de proteção anti aparatação, aparatou em hogsmeade. Conseguiu usar a maldição imperius em um bruxo qualquer e conseguiu passagem para dentro de sua casa e lá ficou. Aparentemente o homem morava sozinho. Voldemort se instalou em um dos quartos e colocou os papeis na cama, logo olhando um por um. Eram os documentos dos alunos do ano de 1938 até 1945. Procurou por horas e nada achou sobre Harry, mas o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi o seu eu desse período. Ele não havia recebido o prêmio especial de serviços prestados a escola. Lendo os documentos de 1942, não aconteceu nada demais na escola. Não tiveram ataques? Mas o que estava acontecendo? Indo e vindo por entre as páginas não achou nada, até olhar um pequeno álbum de pares que havia na escola. Um álbum que mostrava alfas e omegas destinados que se conheceram na escola. Seria possível? Voldemort começou a folhear as páginas, olhando foto por foto até que achou uma que o fez arregalar os olhos. Era dele e Harry. Os dois estavam sentados em uma das mesas do três vassouras. Harry estava de braços entrelaçados com o seu outro eu. Ele estava com uma touca e um cachecol da Sonserina em seu pescoço. Ele e o seu outro eu, em momento sorriam olhando para a foto e logo olhavam um para o outro encostando suas testas e fechando seus olhos enquanto sorriam.

Voldemort olhou aquilo com um sentimento que não soube descrever. Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Ele não sabia se estava sentindo ódio de si mesmo. Isso era possível? Ele olhava para seu eu como se ele fosse quem tivesse tirado Harry de si. Era normal odiar a si mesmo? Voldemort não sabia. A foto foi tirada em dezembro de 1943. Agora Voldemort sabia o ano que Harry estava. Pretendia voltar lá, mas parou para olhar mais uma vez para a foto. Os dois pareciam felizes. Harry parecia feliz. Voldemort não sabia porque isso o incomodava tanto. Seria porque não era ele que estava fazendo Harry feliz e sim o seu outro eu? Voldemort desfez o feitiço que encobria sua verdadeira forma e se olhou no espelho, logo olhando a foto do seu outro eu. Não pareciam ser a mesma pessoa, e Voldemort não considerava mesmo. Ele nunca sorriu da forma que sorria na foto. E se fosse isso que impedia Harry de gostar dele? Sua aparência? Voldemort sabia que não. Ele fora a vida toda um monstro para Harry. Um que o estuprou por vários dias. Depois que Harry partiu. Um choque de realidade tomou conta de Voldemort e ele sentiu, pela primeira vez em sua vida, remorso.

Anos querendo o garoto, muitas vezes nem sabia se realmente era para matar, mas algo o puxava para o garoto e os acontecimentos dos últimos meses o estavam enlouquecendo. Harry era seu ômega e uma horcrux, mas também era seu inimigo mortal. Talvez devesse telo tratado melhor quando estavam juntos? Não o estuprando por exemplo. Com o tempo, quem sabe Harry o tivesse aceitado? Mas Voldemort sabia que não. Cedo ou tarde, sua loucura o faria fazer o que fez. Agora ele olhava para o Harry sorridente ao lado do seu outro eu, percebendo que era aquilo que ele queria. Talvez ele pudesse substituir o seu outro eu, mas como? Ele não poderia matar a si mesmo.Ele pensaria qual a melhor forma, mas faria isso no ano de 1943. Ele saiu para fora da casa e foi para a floresta, retornando para o ano de 1943. Agora ele esperaria pelo dia em que Harry iria para Hogsmeade para ver ele novamente.

\--

As aulas pela manha foram tranquilas. Harry estava almoçando quando sentiu sua cicatriz formigar. Ele se levantou de olhos arregalados para mesa. A cicatriz não doía, mas Harry sabia o que significava. Ele saiu correndo para o corujal. Precisava mandar uma carta para Vinda. Subindo as escadas, escreveu o mais rápido que pode.

_Mamãe..._

_Ele está aqui. Ele sabe que estou nesse ano._

_Harrison Rosier._

Harry colocou a carta na coruja, que logo saiu voando. Harry se encolheu na escada, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Como ele sabia? Era impossível.

\- Harry, o que aconteceu? – Era a voz de Tom.

Os lábios de Harry tremiam. Ele tinha medo de falar.

\- Ele sabe que você está em hogwarts? – Perguntou Tom.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Como?

\- Reconheço o medo em seus olhos. Foi o mesmo em sua memória. Quando você saiu correndo, eu soube que tinha algo de errado. Precisava ver você. – Tom disse, se aproximando de Harry. – Eu acredito que se ele sabe que você está aqui, ele não vai tentar nada por enquanto. Essa escola é bem protegida.

\- Se você o conhecesse... – Harry comprimiu os lábios. – Não diria isso.

\- Precisamos avisar o diretor então. – Disse Tom. – Vamos reforçar as proteções da escola e....

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Isso só vai atrair mais atenção... não quero isso.

Tom pareceu apreensivo por alguns minutos. - Tudo bem, mas estou preocupado com você.

Harry engoliu a seco, mas logo se levantou. – Não posso deixar o medo me dominar novamente. – Disse decidido. – Cedo ou tarde ele vai me achar... tenho que estar pronto para quando isso acontecer. Tenho que mata-lo. Só assim ele vai parar...

Tom concordou com a cabeça. – E eu vou te ajudar. Vamos juntos matar esse desgraçado.

\- Não. – Disse Harry.- Essa luta é minha.

\- E minha também. – Disse Tom decidido. – Você é meu ômega. Sou seu alfa. Eu tenho que te proteger, nem que isso custe a minha vida.

\- Não diga isso... – Harry parou para pensar em todos que morreram tentando ajudar ele.

\- É a verdade. – Tom disse se aproximando de Harry, e logo se sentando do seu lado. – Sabe... desde que soube sobre Alfas, Betas e Omegas... eu ficava pensando em varias coisas. Após meus pais descobrirem que eu era um alfa... meu pai se encheu de orgulho, bem como meus avós paternos. Eles adoram magia. Mamãe ajudou as empresas do meu pai a crescerem com magia... Mas quando ela soube que eu era um alfa... ela pareceu um pouco triste. Eu disse a ela que eu seria um bom alfa. Que eu respeitaria os ômegas. Que eu jamais machucaria nenhum deles. Sei que esse era o medo de minha mãe. Ela pareceu feliz, e me pediu para que no dia que eu achasse o meu, ou minha ômega, que eu nunca o deixasse ir, pois isso faria nós dois sermos infelizes. Eu esperei anos por isso. Anos para te encontrar Harry. Sabendo da sua história... eu fiquei furioso. Como alguém pode querer te machucar?

Harry deu um sorriso de canto. – Vida de ômega não é fácil...ainda mais sendo um homem. O medo constante...

\- Não vamos falar de coisas ruins. – Disse Tom.- Me fale das boas. Como aprendeu a fazer um patrono?

Harry piscou um pouco. – Oh... um professor me ensinou... eu fui atacado por dementadores antes e...

\- O que? – Exclamou Tom. – Dementadores?

\- É, mas o motivo não importa... um professor me ajudou e me ensinou como fazer um patrono. Ele costumava ser um cervo...

\- Mas era um dragão e...

\- Exatamente. Acho que ele mudou depois de...você sabe. – disse Harry abaixando a cabeça.

\- Acha que pode me ensinar? – Questionou Tom.

\- A conjurar um patrono?

\- Isso. – Tom parecia animado.

\- Posso tentar... claro. – disse Harry.

\- Ótimo. Quando começamos?

Harry deu um sorriso. – Parece uma criança sabendo que vai ganhar doces.

Tom o olhou inexpressivo por um momento, mas logo sorriu também. – É a primeira vez que te vejo sorrir. Você fica muito mais bonito quando sorri.

Harry corou momentaneamente, logo olhando para seus pés.

\- Hey, não precisa ficar envergonhado. Eu imagino que muitos alfas te disseram isso.

Harry balançou em negação. – Não... na verdade, você foi o primeiro.

\- O que? Os alfas são cegos? – Tom parecia incrédulo. – São eles que precisam de óculos.

Tom tirou os óculos de Harry e encarou o rosto do mesmo. Tudo o que Harry via era um borrão, mas sentia que Tom estava olhando para ele. Logo Tom coloca os óculos novamente em Harry.

Tom virou o rosto para o outro lado. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

\- O que foi? – Questionou Harry.

\- É melhor você ficar com os óculos. – Disse Tom. – Sem eles...

-Eu não enxergo nada. – Disse Harry.

\- Não...- Disse Tom se virando para Harry. O rosto do mesmo estava corado. – Você é bonito demais sem eles...não posso deixar os outros alfas te verem sem esses óculos. Nunca mais tire eles, entendeu?

Harry riu. – Só tiro eles para dormir, relaxa.

Tom fez um beiço. – É bom mesmo. Quando você me aceitar, eu vou anunciar para escola inteira que você é meu. Assim, eles vão tirar o olho de você.

Harry riu novamente. – Você fala como se tivesse alguém interessado em mim.

\- E tem. – Tom disse isso, fazendo uma expressão mais séria.- Mas ele não vai tentar nada com você...eu espero.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Tem? Ele? Quem é?

Tom olhou para Harry por um momento. Harry vira nos olhos de Tom o mesmo olhar que este havia dado para Abraxas na torre de astronomia.

\- Fique longe do Robert.

Continua...


	8. Salvador

\- Robert? – Questionou Harry surpreso.

\- Isso. – Disse Tom. – Você não viu o jeito que ele olha para você?

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Olha, eu nunca parei para ver a forma como as pessoas olham para mim, então eu não sei de nada.

Tom se levantou e se aproximou de Harry. – Então, por favor preste atenção ao seu redor. Vai ver que muitos olham para você, e eu não quero isso.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Olha, Tom, eu não sou um ômega tão fraco como você imagina.

Tom balançou a cabeça em negação. – Eu nunca disse que você era fraco. Para ser honesto, você é o ômega mais forte e corajoso que já conheci.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- É verdade. – Disse Tom. – Não é qualquer ômega que passa pelo que você passou e segue em frente. Você está aqui, pronto para enfrentar aquele que lhe causou tanta dor. Acha que outro ômega teria essa coragem?

Harry parou para pensar um pouco. De fato, ele não tinha pensado por esse lado.

\- Por isso, sei que você pode se cuidar...mas ao mesmo tempo eu tenho medo. – Disse Tom. – Eu tenho medo de que alguém te machuque novamente e eu não esteja lá para te proteger.

Harry suspirou. – Agradeço sua preocupação, mas eu tenho que ser independente. Tenho que fazer as coisas porque posso fazer, e não porque não posso fazer nada sem a ajuda de um alfa.

Tom o encarou por um tempo. – Espero que entenda que eu não sou seu inimigo Harry. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar, do mesmo jeito que quero que me ajude. Ser pares, não quer só dizer que temos que ficar juntos. Quer dizer também que podemos confiar um no outro. Que podemos nos abrir para o outro, o ajudar, amar, respeitar e etc. Eu te disse que quero ajudar. Quero que vença esse desgraçado., ao mesmo tempo que quero te provar que eu mereço você e que você pode confiar em mim.

Harry olhou Tom por um momento. Ele sentia que este estava sendo honesto a todo momento, mas ainda assim, Harry tinha medo. E se ele descobrisse a verdade? E se ele e Voldemort se encontrassem? E se por acaso, Voldemort descobrisse que o seu passado estava mudado? Eram tantos pensamentos que a cabeça de Harry chegava a rodar.

\- Você tem aula a tarde? – Questionou Tom.

\- Ah? Não...- Disse Harry.

\- Eu vou ter aula de adivinhação. – Disse Tom. – Depois, podemos nos encontrar novamente? Quero falar um pouco mais com você.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. - Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar na biblioteca. Tenho trabalhos para fazer.

\- Muito bem. Eu te encontro lá depois. – Disse Tom saindo do corujal.

Harry ficou um tempo lá. Ele tentava organizar suas ideias. Voldemort nesse tempo junto com Tom, estavam deixando Harry quase maluco. Ele ainda tinha que pensar em como envenenaria Dumbledore. Harry logo foi para a biblioteca. Ele tinha um grande trabalho de poções, e precisava pesquisar sobre os efeitos de algumas ervas. Ao chegar lá, pode ver   
Robert lendo um livro dobre artes arcanas. Ele se lembrou do que Riddle tinha dito, mas de certa forma achava que não era aquele tipo de “gostar” que Robert tinha por ele. Robert era muito protetor, assim como Lucas, e talvez só estivesse cuidando para que nada de ruim acontecesse. Mas ainda assim, Harry queria tirar essa história a limpo. Cuidadosamente, Harry foi se aproximando de Robert.

\- Boa tarde, Robert! – Disse Harry.

Robert o olhou e deu um sorriso. – Como vai? Veio fazer aquele trabalho de poções?

\- Isso. – Disse Harry. – Você também?

\- Na verdade, não só esse. – Disse Robert. – Tenho que fazer o de história da magia e transfiguração.

Harry torceu o bico. – É, eu também tenho esses, mas quero fazer o de poções primeiro.

Robert sorriu. – Então, vamos fazer juntos.

Eles começaram a pesquisar nos livros. Em determinado momento, Harry se lembrou que tinha que falar com Robert.

\- Ei Robert. – Disse Harry chamando a atenção do mesmo. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

\- Pode, claro.

\- Você gosta de mim?

Robert o olhou por um momento, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Mas é claro que gosto de você. Somos amigos.

\- Não desse jeito. – Disse Harry. – Como alfa.

Robert o olhou por um momento. – Harry, somos amigos. Ser alfa, beta, ômega ou o que for não me importa. Como “pessoa”, ai é outra história. Eu gosto de você como amigo. Não sei de onde tirou essa ideia de eu gostar de você como alfa.

\- Foi o Riddle. – Disse Harry. – Ele me disse que você ficava me olhando.

\- Mas é claro que eu olho para você. – Disse Robert. – Eu e Lucas sempre ficamos de olho em você. Depois que soubemos o que aconteceu com você, nossa vontade de cuidar de você só se intensificou. Sabemos que as vezes pode ocorrer de alfas atacarem ômegas...por isso sempre estamos de olho em você. Eu e Lucas sempre tomamos nossos supressores. Todos os dias. Dormimos no mesmo quarto que você, então temos que tomar esse cuidado. Se você entrar no cio, nós não vamos te atacar.

Harry sorriu. – Obrigado.

\- Não tem que agradecer. – Disse Robert. – Isso é o certo.

Harry ficou mais aliviado naquele momento e seguiu fazendo seu trabalho. Alguns minutos depois, Tom entrou na biblioteca. Ele passou a aula de adivinhação inteira negando a existência de Abraxas, que insistia em estar perto de Riddle a todo momento. Apesar de saber que estava sendo seguido por ele, resolveu ignorar isso também. Tom avistou Harry e Robert mais à frente, logo se aproximou deles.

\- Boa tarde. - Disse Riddle, em tom agradável.

Robert e Harry o olharam. Robert ficou quieto, mas Harry sorriu.

\- Boa tarde. – Disse Harry.

\- Estão fazendo os trabalhos? – Questionou Riddle se sentando ao lado de Harry.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – Estamos fazendo o de poções, mas temos que fazer o de história de magia e transfiguração.

Riddle sorriu. – Eu já fiz todos os trabalhos, posso ajudar.

\- Sério? – Questionou Robert. – Que incrível você ter conseguido fazer todos os seus trabalhos.

Isso não era uma surpresa para Harry. Ele sempre soube que Tom Riddle foi um aluno brilhante.

\- Eu aceito a ajuda. – Disse Harry. – Tem coisas que realmente não consigo entender.

Riddle sorriu. – Mas é claro. Posso te ajudar sempre que precisar.

Robert não pareceu aceitar muito bem, mas não falou nada. Por mais incrível que fosse, Harry e Robert conseguiram terminar os três trabalhos em pouco tempo. Harry ficou espantado. Riddle era muito bom em explicar as matérias. Ele seria um ótimo professor. Robert percebeu que Tom queria ficar a sós com Harry. Ele juntou suas coisas e se levantou.

\- Obrigado pela ajuda, Riddle. – Disse Robert. – Se não se importarem, eu vou indo.

\- Ok, até mais Robert. – Disse Harry.

Logo que Robert saiu, Tom olhou para Harry. – Eu tinha te avisado.

Harry o olhou. - Eu sei, mas falei com ele.

Tom arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Ele me disse que gosta de mim como amigo. – Disse Harry. – Ele e Lucas ficam me olhando, pois sentem que precisam me proteger. Isso soa familiar, não?

Tom fez um beiço. – Mas eu sou seu alfa.

Harry revirou os olhos. – De novo isso? Eu te disse que você não precisa se preocupar tanto...

\- E quanto a aquele homem? – Questionou Tom. – O que acha que ele pode fazer se te encontrar?

Harry fechou os punhos com raiva. Ele pensava nisso. – Eu quero estar preparado. Vou ter que enfrentar meus medos, cedo ou tarde.

Tom concordou com a cabeça. – Mas se eu puder te ajudar, saiba que eu vou.

Harry sabia que se continuassem assim, eles começariam uma discussão, então resolveu encerrar o assunto. – Estou com fome. Vou no grande salão comer.

\- Vamos juntos. - Disse Tom.

Logo eles saíram dali. Abraxas estava escondido atrás de uma das estantes. Ele ficou encarando eles por um tempo. Orion e Walburga haviam tentado o fazer se desculpar com Harry, mas ele não o fez. Sentia que não tinha feito nada errado. Ele percebia que Harry parecia muito ingrato, e totalmente insensível com Riddle, mesmo que este seja sempre carinhoso com ele. O que Abraxas não daria para estar no lugar de Harry. Apesar de entender o lado de Harry, ele sentia que o mesmo merecia ser punido por estar destratando Riddle.

\- Talvez você vá precisar de ajuda, Rosier...- Sussurrou Abraxas para si mesmo.

Ele tinha um plano, e colocaria em prática.

\- -

Algumas horas depois, no alto da torre da torre de astronomia.

\- Porque nos chamou aqui? – Disse Adrian.

Adrian e Lyall haviam sido chamados por Abraxas. Apesar de haver desavenças entre as casas, eles ficaram interessados quando Abraxas disse que era um plano contra Harry.

\- Vingança. – Disse Abraxas. – Vocês não querem isso?

\- É, contra o Rosier. – Disse Adrian.

\- Sim, claro. - Disse Lyall. – Mas o Riddle merece também.

\- Não ousem tocar no Riddle. - Disse Abraxas. – Foi o Rosier que machucou vocês.

\- Em parte. - Disse Adrian. – Mas em comparação ao que Riddle nos fez...

\- Esqueçam ele, ou não ajudo vocês. – Disse Abraxas. – Sou o único sonserino que vai ajudar vocês.

\- Ele nem é da sua casa. – Disse Lyall.

\- Eu sei, mas darei um jeito. – Disse Abraxas. – Chamem os demais alfas para o local que eu lhes falei. Rosier vai estar na mão de vocês.

Abraxas colocou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá um pequeno vidrinho, estendendo para eles.

\- Façam ele cheirar isso. – Disse Abraxas. – Ele vai abrir as pernas para vocês rapidinho.

\- Um inibidor? – Disse Lyall.

\- Que se foda o inibidor. – Disse Adrian. – Não dou a mínima se ele vai sentir dor. Ele merece sofrer.

Abraxas sorriu. – Façam como quiser. Dor é única coisa que Rosier conhece.

Abraxas saiu de lá, deixando os dois grifinório sozinhos. O próximo passo estava a caminho. Se tinha uma coisa que Abraxas aprendeu escondido, e com muita insistência, foi a maldição imperius. Não foi difícil achar alguém inocente para tirar Riddle do caminho. Esse alguém foi Eillen Prince. Uma beta da Sonserina. Foi fácil mandar ela ir chamar Riddle para alguma emergência qualquer. Riddle era monitor. Ele tinha esse dever. Harry seria outro caso, mas seria mais fácil, já que ele queria ser um ômega independente.

Abraxas ficou a postos na frende do grande salão. Eillen já tinha chamado Riddle. Assim que ele saiu, Abraxas rumou para a entrada do salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Não foi difícil ver Harry passar sozinho pelo corredor. Antes que Harry pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu um feitiço o atingir por trás, e tudo ficou escuro.

\--

Harry acordou no chão. Ele estava amordaçado, vendado, amarrado e sentia que estava praticamente nu. Ele tentou colocar as ideias em ordem. O que tinha acontecido? Quem o atacou? Seria Voldemort?

\- Ele parece ter acordado. – Disse uma voz.

\- É melhor assim. – Disse outra. – Com ele desacordado, não teria graça.

\- Espera, esse não é o Harrison Rosier? – Disse outra voz. – Ele é da lufa-lufa, não é?

\- E dai? – Disse outra voz. – Ele é um ômega do mesmo jeito.

\- Cara, deixar ele desse jeito não é legal...- Disse outra voz.

Pelo que Harry percebeu, deveriam ser uns cinco rapazes.

\- Foda-se. – Disse uma voz que Harry reconhecia. Adrian Macnully.

\- Cadê o seu amigo? – Disse uma das vozes

\- Aquele covarde? – Disse Adrian. – Ele não quis fazer. Se acovardou e foi embora.

\- Vai nos dedurar? – Questionou outra voz.

\- Não. – Disse Adrian. – Agora, quem vai primeiro?

\- Como assim? – Questionou uma voz. – Sem preparar e...

\- Acha que isso aqui vai ser algo romântico? – Questionou Adrian. – É só uma foda.

\- Quer que a gente estupre ele? – Disse outra vez.

\- Óbvio. – Disse Adrian.

\- Não vou fazer isso. – Disse outra voz. – Eu tenho um pai ômega. Como vou olhar para ele depois disso?

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Adrian. – Eu vou usar isso.

Harry começou a temer por sua vida. Eles pretendiam o estuprar? Ele sentiu seu rosto ser segurado e logo sentiu um cheiro doce. Era forte e entrou queimando por usas narinas. Não demorou muito para Harry sentir o seu corpo queimar. Era um inibidor de cio? Harry não queria aquilo. Esse tentou se soltar, mas foi segurado.

\- Hey, relaxa. – Disse uma voz.

\- É, você logo vai se sentir bem. – Disse outra voz.

\- Cara...que cheiro é esse? – Disse uma voz se aproximando do pescoço de Harry. - Nossa...que delícia...

Harry começou a sentir mãos passarem pelo seu corpo, o acariciando. Harry não queria aquilo. Ele se debatia, mas era em vão. Seu membro logo endureceu. Sua entrada começou a ficar molhada.

\- A pele dele é muito macia... – Disse uma das vozes.

\- Eu quero beijar ele....- Disse outra voz.

\- Pode tirar a mordaça. – Disse Adrian. – Ele pode gritar e gemer à vontade. Ninguém vai ouvir ele. Podem até tirar a venda dele. Vamos usar ele e depois apagamos sua memória.

Harry se sentiu ser liberto da mordaça e da venda. Estar vendado ou sem os óculos, era quase a mesma coisa. Harry só ria borrões.

\- Por favor... parem com isso. – Disse Harry, como um sussurro.

\- Shiii...- Disse uma voz em sua orelha. – Não vamos te machucar. Você vai gostar.

Antes de Harry falar alguma coisa, sentiu sua boca ser invadida por uma língua faminta. O beijo violento que recebera, arrepiou toda sua espinha. Não demorou muito a Harry sentir seu corpo todo ser beijado. Sentiu suas pernas serem bruscamente abertas e logo, seu membro abocanhado. Harry gemeu, mas seu gemido foi abafado pelo beijo. Logo que sua boca foi libertada, outra a pegou.

\- Cara, a boca dele é saborosa. – Disse outra voz. – Eu poderia beijar ele para sempre.

\- Andem logo. - Disse Adrian. – Quero comer essa puta.

Harry se sentiu ser virado de barriga para baixo. Ele sentiu mordidas em suas nadegas. Ele quis gritar, mas nesse momento, um dos rapazes enfiou seu membro na boca de Harry.

\- Se me morder, eu vou te bater. – Era Adrian.

Harry estava chorando. Apesar de seu corpo arder de desejo, ele se sentia enojado. Harry sentiu alguns dedos o invadirem. O medo tomou conta de seu interior. Adrian socava em sua boca sem dó.

\- Logo estarei dentro de você, vadia. – Disse Adrian, metendo com mais força.

Em determinado momento, Adrian saiu da boca de Harry, que sentiu suas nadegas serem abertas.

\- Olha só... ele está bem húmido. – Disse Adrian. – Vou comer ele com força.

\- Depois sou eu. – Disse uma voz.

\- E eu.

\- Depois eu.

O medo se apoderou de Harry. Ele se debateu violentamente. Harry sentiu algo roçar sua entrada, e logo a pressionar.

\- NÃO! TOM! ME AJUDE! – Harry gritou.

Adrian deu algumas risadas. – Isso! Grita! Ninguém vai te ajudar!

Os rapazes davam risadas. Harry se sentia apavorado e humilhado, exatamente como Voldemort fazia.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA! – Disse uma voz mais ao fundo.

Harry viu uma luminosidade verde, e logo um peso sobre seu corpo. Adrian desabou sobre ele.

\- O que é isso?! – Uma voz gritou.

Outros lampejos inundaram o local, junto com o barulho de pessoas gritando e caindo. Harry sentia algo respingando em seu corpo.

\- Riddle! Por favor pare! – Disse uma voz. – Eu vou confessar para o diretor o que fizemos! Por favor, não me mate!

\- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Um último lampejo verde e um silencio pairou pelo local. Harry começou a ouvir passos se aproximarem dele. Ele estava encolhido no chão. Seu cio o incapacitou de se mexer. Ele tinha medo. E se Riddle o estuprasse? Ele sentiu uma ardência na perna. Riddle o estava injetando algo? Harry não podia ver. Ele só via borrões.

\- Estou te aplicando um supressor mais forte... – Era a voz de Tom. – Vai melhorar em pouco tempo.

Harry se sentiu ser sentado. Ele sentiu que foi colocado algo em cima de seu corpo. Era uma capa preta. Harry viu o rosto de Tom se aproximar do seu. Agora ele podia ver Tom. Ele o olhava com a expressão preocupada, mas tinha algo errado com seus olhos. Os antes castanhos escuros, estavam vermelho vinho.

\- Você foi penetrado? – Questionou Tom.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

\- Ótimo. – Disse Tom. Ele olhou para Harry e sussurrou em seus ouvidos. – Durma....

E a escuridão veio.

\--

Harry acordou deitado na enfermaria da escola. Ele estava de olhos arregalados. Tinha sido um sonho? Não, ele sabia que não. Tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo protestou, então ele ficou sentado.

\- Melhor ficar deitado. – Disse uma voz ao lado de Harry. Era Tom. Tom colocou os óculos em Harry. Ele tinha aquela expressão preocupada em seu rosto, mas seus olhos estavam castanhos escuros novamente.

\- Como está se sentindo? – Questionou Tom.

\- Cansado...- Harry o encarava. – Como você está?

Tom se levantou. Parecia nervoso. Andava de um lado para o outro. – Eu estou desesperado. Faz ideia do que aconteceu com você? O estado que estava quando te encontrei com aqueles desgraçados? Eu te avisei!

Apesar de Tom estar brigando com ele, Harry sorriu. Pequenas lagrimas caiam de seus olhos. Tom se sentou ao lado de Harry e o abraçou. - Me desculpe. Eu não deveria estar brigando com você... principalmente depois do que você passou. Está tudo bem. Estou aqui com você.

Tom foi dar um beijo na testa de Harry, mas o mesmo inclinou a cabeça e seus lábios se tocaram. Tom arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Apesar de ter sido um selinho, Tom continuou com o nariz colado no de Harry, encarando seus olhos verdes. Harry olhou nos olhos de Tom, mas logo olhou para a boca do mesmo, e dela se aproximou, colando seus lábios nos de Tom. Harry colocou uma das mãos atrás da cabeça de Tom, para o manter junto a sua. Nem precisava disso. No momento em que Harry começou a massagear seus lábios contra os de Tom, o mesmo o retribuiu, o deitando novamente na cama. Tom fazia carinho no rosto e nos cabelos de Harry, enquanto o beijava. Harry nunca havia percebido antes de como precisava de um toque gentil de seu alfa. Aquele beijo, estava sendo o mais maravilhoso que Harry já tinha recebido. Em determinado momento, o beijo foi diminuindo o ritmo, até que Tom finalizou com um selinho demorado. Ele afastou um pouco o seu rosto, e ficou olhando Harry.

\- Por que isso agora? – Questionou Tom, dando um beijo de esquimó em Harry.

\- Harry sorriu. – Ora...você é meu alfa... você me salvou.

Tom se afastou de Harry. Ele o olhou sério por um momento.

\- Isso é uma coisa que preciso saber...- Disse Tom. – Quem fez aquilo?

\- Foi o Adrian Macnully. – Disse Harry. – Ele estava com outros alfas e...

\- Não Harry...- Disse Tom. – Macnully já estava morto. Quando eu te encontrei, haviam pedaços de pessoas pelo chão, parede e teto...alguns corpos estavam no chão. Macnully era um dos poucos que estavam inteiros. Ele estava do seu lado. Você estava desacordado, coberto de sangue e com uma capa preta cobrindo o seu corpo.

Harry arregalou os olhos e se encostou na parede. – O que?

\- Foi uma cena horrível. – Disse Riddle. – Foi em um dos banheiros femininos. Ele estava selado de magias. Uma menina reclamou que não conseguia entrar, e ai o professor Dumbledore conseguiu quebrar os feitiços e entrar. Ele chamou os demais professores e eu vim junto. Quando entramos no banheiro... foi horrível... você era o único vivo e...

\- Tom...- Harry olhou assustado para Riddle. – Foi você que matou eles, não foi? Eu ouvi um deles implorar para você. Eu ouvi sua voz.... Seu rosto. Você me salvou. Me deu um supressor...

Tom parecia confuso. Ele tirou algo que estava no chão, ao lado dele. Era uma capa preta.

\- Você foi encontrado, coberto por isso... – Disse Tom. – Isso não é meu e...

Tom se aproximou de Harry. Ele o olhou nos olhos para saber que estava falando sério.

\- Não fui eu que salvou você.

Continua...


	9. Olá, meu outro eu

Harry se encostou na cama. Ele estava em choque.

\- Harry?- Tom questionou. – Você deve ter ficado confuso. O medo pode nos enganar as vezes. É melhor você descansar. Vou pedir para te darem uma poção para dormir e...

Harry se agarrou no braço de Tom. - Não, por favor...não me deixa sozinho.

Os olhos chorosos de Harry fizeram o coração de Tom saltar. Tom fez um carinho na cabeça de Harry e lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Harry, eu queria muito, mas eu preciso voltar ao meu dormitório. Você não vai ficar sozinho. Tem dois aurores na porta. O medibruxo está atento, também. Assim que você se recuperar, o diretor Dipped virá junto com algumas pessoas do ministério. Eles vão te questionar sobre o ocorrido no banheiro, já que você é a única testemunha do que aconteceu lá...

Harry estava apavorado. Ele sabia o que tinha acontecido. Era Voldemort. Ele o salvou. Mas por que? Não queria compartilhar com outros? Provável que sim, mas também não o levou com ele. O deixou lá para ser encontrado. Por que? Muitas perguntas, mas nenhuma resposta. Não tem como saber o que se passa na cabeça de Voldemort. Harry respirou fundo.

\- Sr. Riddle. – Ele ouviu o medibruxo o chamar. – O senhor pode ir. Vamos cuidar do Sr. Rosier.

\- Tudo bem. - Disse Tom.- Descanse bem, Harry.

Logo que Tom saiu, Harry se deitou na cama. Ele não queria dormir. Sentia que Voldemort estaria de olho nele.

\--Algumas horas atrás...

Voldemort havia se escondido na floresta, porem seu objetivo era nos tuneis secretos da escola. Ele sabia de vários deles. Não foi difícil de entrar. Ele ficou escondido nos tuneis que ligavam as cavernas até a câmara secreta. O basilisco dormia, então Voldemort decidiu não o acordar. Ele ficou escondido em uma das salas secretas que tinham nos tuneis. Se estabelecendo por lá, ele fez alguns feitiços para o local ficar adequado. Depois disso, alterou sua aparência, para ficar igual ao seu eu mais jovem, porém, não importava o que fizesse, seus olhos apenas ficaram menos vermelhos, se tornando um vermelho vinho. Voldemort decidiu que ficaria assim mesmo. Ele saiu por um dos tuneis secretos e se esgueirou pelos corredores vazios na madrugada. Queria conhecer a rotina. Em determinado momento, percebeu que tinha alguém em um dos corredores mais a frente. Ele usou um feitiço de camuflagem e passou pelo monitor da Corvinal, que inspecionava os corredores. Harry estaria na grifinória? Voldemort não sabia, pois na foto que ele viu com o seu outro eu, ele usava o cachecol e touca da Sonserina, mas não achava que o garoto tivesse ido para lá. Vagando pelos corredores, ele quis retornar para poder descansar. Ao chegar perto do banheiro, ele iria abrir pela primeira vez a entrada da câmara secreta. Antes de entrar ele ouviu alguém gritar.

\- NÃO! TOM! ME AJUDE! – Era a voz de Harry.

Algumas risadas surgiram e logo alguém gritou. – Isso! Grita! Ninguém vai te ajudar!

Quando Voldemort entrou, ele viu Harry prestes a ser penetrado por um outro garoto. O cheiro do cio de Harry impregnou o lugar. Voldemort ficou louco.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA! – Gritou, atingindo o garoto que iria penetrar Harry.

Os garotos olharam para ele, logo que o corpo do garoto caiu ao lado de Harry.

\- O que é isso?! – Um dos garotos gritou.

Outros lampejos inundaram o local, junto com o barulho de pessoas gritando e caindo. Voldemort estava enfurecido.

\- Riddle! Por favor pare! – Disse o último dos garotos. – Eu vou confessar para o diretor o que fizemos! Por favor, não me mate!

\- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Voldemort não pouparia ninguém. Logo que tudo ficou em silencio, Voldemort se aproximou de Harry. Ele estava encolhido no chão. Estava com medo? Deveria estar, principalmente depois do que já tinha acontecido com ele. Ao chegar perto, pegou um supressor que tinha no bolso e injetou nele.

\- Estou te aplicando um supressor mais forte... – Disse Voldemort. – Vai melhorar em pouco tempo.

Logo Voldemort retira Harry daquela posição, e o deixou sentado. Ele tirou a própria capa e cobriu o corpo de Harry. Voldemort percebeu que Harry pareceu não ter visto diferença em sua aparência, do seu outro eu. Ele se aproximou para ter certeza, mas logo algo lhe veio a mente.

\- Você foi penetrado? – Questionou.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

\- Ótimo. – Disse Voldemort, logo sussurrando nos ouvidos de Harry. – Durma....

Logo que Harry adormeceu, Voldemort o deitou mais confortavelmente no chão. Ele saiu dali. Não poderia levar Harry consigo, ele sabia disso. Resolveu que o melhor era sair dali e voltar pelo túnel secreto. Ao voltar para seu esconderijo, ele se permitiu quebrar alguns objetos. Estava enfurecido. A essa altura, seu outro eu já deveria saber que Harry era seu destinado. Ele o faria se lembrar disso logo.

\-- Agora...

Riddle acabou retornando para o salão comunal da Sonserina. A notícia havia se espalhado pela escola toda. Muitos estavam chocados com o acontecido. Riddle estava indo para seu quarto, quando Orion se aproximou dele.

\- Oi Riddle. – Disse Orion.- Como o Harry está?

Tom suspirou cansado. - Está bem. Eles não conseguiram fazer nada com ele.

\- Ele te disse algo? – Questionou Walburga. – Sobre quem fez aquilo?

Riddle pensou um pouco, mas negou com a cabeça. Ele tinha que processar o que Harry havia dito. Ele deu as costas e foi para seu quarto. Para sua surpresa, havia um bilhete em cima de sua cama. Quando ele abriu o pequeno papel, reconheceu sua própria caligrafia.

_Nunca mais o deixe sozinho._

Riddle arregalou os olhos. Ele se sentou na cama e respirou fundo. Agora ideias surgiam em sua mente. Harry achava que ele o tinha salvado. Disse que viu o mesmo rosto. Será que havia alguém assumindo sua forma por ai? Agora o bilhete que possuía a mesma caligrafia que a sua, havia sido deixado na sua cama. Tudo muito estranho. Harry provavelmente estaria sobre muita pressão em breve. Adrian e aqueles garotos foram mortos, mas Lyall, que era o melhor amigo de Adrian, não estava entre eles. Riddle pretendia descobrir o que aconteceu, custe o que custar.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry ainda estava na enfermaria. Logo que Riddle entrou no grande salão, ele pode observar que Lyall não estava na mesa da grifinória. Onde ele estaria? Resolveu que voltaria o caminho até a entrada do salão comunal da grifinória. Cedo ou tarde ele o encontraria. Passando pelos corredores, ele avistou de longe Lyall. O mesmo estava com uma aparecia péssima, mas o surpreendente foi ver Abraxas o arrastar para outro local. Será que Abraxas também queria saber o que teria acontecido? Riddle decidiu os seguir. Os viu irem em direção a torre de astronomia. Ele usou um feitiço para abafar passos e subiu as escadas, ficando atrás de uma das paredes para ouvir a conversa.

\- Sabe o que aconteceu? - Questionou Lyall.

\- Não sei. – Disse Abraxas. – Eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer algo. Não foi com eles?

\- Não. – Disse Lyall. – Não me leve a mal, mas eu pensei melhor e resolvi que aquilo não era o certo. Harry não merecia aquilo. Nós éramos os errados da história, e não ele.

\- Como pode dizer isso agora? - Questionou Abraxas. – Vocês concordaram em fazer isso. Você, ele e os outros deveriam ter estuprado ele.

Riddle arregalou os olhos. Abraxas havia tramado contra Harry?

\- É, mas eu não o fiz. Quando você manipulou a Eileen para distrair o Riddle e estuporou o Harry, o levando para aquele banheiro, eu percebi que ele realmente não merecia aquilo, por isso sai de lá, e acredito que por isso eu ainda estou vivo. – Disse Lyall. – Acha que foi o Harry?

\- Não sei. – Disse Abraxas. – Espero a resposta em breve. Toda a escola só fala disso, mas aquele fraco está na enfermaria. Logo que ele sair, vamos ter respostas e...

\- E se ainda não acabou? - Questionou Lyall.

\- Como assim? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- E se quem fez aquilo...descobrir sobre nós? – Questionou Lyall. – E quiser terminar o que começou?

Abraxas soou incomodado. – Se você não contar, ninguém vai saber. Isso é só entre nós dois.

Riddle apareceu por trás da parede. Ele olhou com uma fúria imensa para os dois. Abraxas foi o primeiro a arregalar os olhos, mas Lyall parecia indiferente.

\- Riddle? – Questionou Abraxas. – A quanto tempo está ai?

\- Tempo o suficiente para saber o que você tramou. – Disse Riddle ríspido.

Abraxas coçou a cabeça, aparentando estar nervoso.

\- Ele é meu ômega, Malfoy. – Disse Riddle. – Mesmo depois de saber de toda a dor que ele sofreu, ainda teve a coragem de fazer mal a ele?

\- Eu não dou a mínima para o Rosier. – Disse Malfoy. – Mas ao ver como ele te tratava mal, eu não pude ficar de braços cruzados.

\- Já foi estuprado, Malfoy? - Questionou Riddle.

Abraxas arqueou a sobrancelha. – Não, mas...

\- Então, você não faz a menor ideia do que se passa na cabeça de uma pessoa que foi violada, não é? - Questionou Riddle. – O medo, a dor e a desconfiança. Eu darei todo o tempo e terei toda a paciência com ele, pois graças a pessoas como você, ele terá cada vez mais dificuldade de confiar nos outros. Você é um bosta, Malfoy.

Abraxas pareceu chocado.

\- E eu espero que você sofra também, pois quem sabe assim você aprenda. – Disse Riddle com raiva.

Riddle saiu dali pisando duro. Iria avisar ao professor Slughorn sobre o descoberto, mas sabia que talvez, pela influência da família Malfoy, talvez Abraxas saísse ileso. Isso o deixava mais enfurecido ainda. Tom preferiu ir tomar café e parar de pensar um pouco nessa raiva que sentia de Abraxas.

Harry ainda estava na enfermaria. Bedley havia lhe trazido uma bandeja com o café da manhã. Harry mal conseguiu dormir. Ele tinha medo. Agora que sabia que Voldemort estava no castelo, andando com a aparência de Tom, sua preocupação só cresceu. Enquanto comia, ouviu a porta da enfermaria ser aberta.

\- Ah, Sr. Riddle, veio ver o Sr. Rosier? – Questionou Bedley.

\- Sim. – Disse Tom. – Vim ver ele e conversar um pouco, se não tiver problema.

\- Ah, mas é claro que não. – Disse Bedley. – Eu vou dar uma saída agora. Preciso pegar umas poções com o Prof. Slughorn.

Logo que Bedley saiu, Tom apareceu por trás das cortinas. Harry comia vagarosamente o seu café.

\- Como se sente? – Questionou Tom.

\- Estou melhor. - Disse Harry, encarando o café. – Mas tive uma noite mal dormida.

\- Mal dormida? – Questionou Tom. – Deveria pedir para o medibruxo alguma poção para dormir.

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Não posso dormir. Tenho medo de que ele volte...e me machuque...

\- Ele? - Questionou Tom.

\- Você sabe quem, Tom. - Harry disse, cutucando a comida.

Tom deu uma risada. Harry o encarou.

\- Está rindo do que? - Questionou Harry.

Na hora que Tom olhou para Harry, sua expressão empaleceu. Olhos vermelho vinho se puseram nele.

\- O jeito como se dirigiu a mim. – Disse Voldemort. – Caiu bem, não foi?

Harry congelou no lugar. Ele não conseguia gritar. Não conseguia pensar. O medo o paralisou.

Voldemort se sentou na beirada da cama. – Você tem que terminar o seu café. Não se preocupe, eu não vim lhe fazer mal.

Harry continuou parado. Voldemort suspirou.

\- Se você não comer, eu vou fazer você comer. – Disse Voldemort. - Você quer isso?

Harry negou com a cabeça, e comeu vagarosamente.

\- Bom menino. – Disse Voldemort. - Vim aqui para te dizer o que vai acontecer. Eles vão te perguntar sobre o que aconteceu. Vão te fazer questionamentos e vão saber se você mentir.

Harry franziu o cenho. Ele sabia disso, mas sabia que ninguém acreditaria se ele dissesse a verdade.

\- Eu já planejei o que aconteceu. – Disse Voldemort apontando a varinha para Harry.- Vou usar a maldição imperius em você. Sei que tem a capacidade para resistir, mas é melhor não resistir. Se colocar na sua cabeça as minhas palavras, você não vai estar mentindo para eles.

Harry o olhou assustado. Ele não queria aquilo, mas não resistiu, pois sabia que seria bem pior se tentasse.

\- Pronto. – Disse Voldemort.

Harry piscou confuso.

\- Eu não preciso dizer as coisas. – Disse Voldemort. - Você vai dizer, agora, eu tenho umas perguntas para você.

Harry se encolheu um pouco.

\- Meu outro eu sabe sobre mim? - Questionou Voldemort.

\- Em parte...ele invadiu minha mente, mas te viu como você era e...o que fez comigo...

\- Fala do sexo?

\- Estupro. - Disse Harry.

Voldemort deu os ombros. – Então ele não sabe que ele se tornou eu?

\- Ele não é você. – Disse Harry.

Voldemort arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Vai ser.

\- Não. – Disse Harry.- Ele nem sabia o que era Voldemort, até ver minhas memórias.

Voldemort franziu o cenho, como se desconfiasse. – Jura? Mas ele pode estar fingindo.

\- Eu já disse que ele não é você. – Disse Harry. – Ele não teve uma vida como a sua. Aquele seu passado não existe.

Voldemort arqueou a sobrancelha. – Do que está falando?

\- Os pais do Tom estão vivos e juntos. – disse Harry.

Voldemort arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Tom não nasceu de uma poção do amor. – Disse Harry. – Ele não se importa em ser mestiço, não tem o seu nome do meio, Marvolo, e melhor de tudo... eu sei que ele nunca faria o que você fez comigo.

Voldemort pareceu incomodado com algo.

\- Ele nunca fez horcruxes. – Disse Harry.- Ele nunca será você.

Voldemort apenas sorriu. – Mas ele poderá ser...ou então...como ele vai ficar ao saber que aquele que causou tanta dor e sofrimento a você...foi ele mesmo?

Harry apertou os punhos com força. – Eu nunca vou falar.

Voldemort sorriu. – Mas o que me impede?

Voldemort se levantou para sair da enfermaria.

\- Tem razão. - Disse Harry. - O que te impede? Então vá em frente.

\- Não sabe mesmo quando se tem que implorar, não é? – Questionou Voldemort. – Se me implorasse, eu poderia considerar e...

\- E o que? – Questionou Harry. – Você, perder mais uma chance de me machucar? Nunca, não é mesmo? Eu acho que já devo conviver com a ideia de que nunca vou ser feliz enquanto você viver...Na verdade...o que você fez eu nunca vou esquecer, então mesmo após a sua morte, eu vou continuar sofrendo.

Voldemort deu os ombros. – Então conviva com isso.

\- Como me achou?

Voldemort arqueou a sobrancelha. – Foi bem simples. Encontrei uma bruxa com uma habilidade de magia de espaço tempo. Ela conseguiu ver o que aconteceu no quarto, antes de você sumir. Apesar de ela não ter visto o ano, eu presumi que você impediria meu nascimento. Quando cheguei lá, eu vi você sendo perseguido pelo meu pai. Vi você correr para a floresta e logo sumir novamente. Fui para alguns anos depois da minha formatura e peguei um livro em especial na escola... vi que você apareceu em 1943 e aqui estou eu.

\- E vai fazer o que agora? – Questionou Harry. - Achei que me sequestraria depois de ter matado aqueles garotos.

\- Eu pensei nisso, mas eu tive outra ideia. – Disse Voldemort. – Eu quero mudar algumas coisas e podemos começar com nós, o que acha?

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa, Bedley retornou para a enfermaria.

\- Sr. Riddle. – Disse Bedley.- É melhor você ir para o grande salão. O diretor está precisando de todos os alunos reunidos lá.

Voldemort se virou para Harry uma última vez. – Muito bem. Nos vemos, Harry.

Logo que Voldemort saiu, Harry quis se levantar da cama, mas Bedley o impediu.

\- Você não pode sair ainda, Sr. Rosier. – Disse Bedley. – O diretor vira lhe ver logo. Não se preocupe, o anuncio é para os demais alunos.

Harry ficou desconfortável, mas sentia que Voldemort não iria fazer nada contra ele. Ainda.

No grande salão, o diretor Dipped convocou os alunos para um pronunciamento. Devido ao ataque no dia anterior, muitos pais souberam das noticias e acabaram fazendo um inquérito para a retirada dos filhos da escola, até que o culpado fosse encontrado. A lista das famílias que estavam aguardando os filhos, já havia sido posta em cada salão comunal. Tom não duvidava que seu nome estivesse lá. Sua mãe sempre foi muito protetora com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele pensava em Harry. Não queria deixá-lo nessa escola com um assassino a solta. Ao chegar no salão comunal, lá estava seu nome. Muitos alunos da Sonserina seriam enviados para casa. O ministério investigaria a escola. Agora as coisas dependiam de Harry. Tom pretendia se despedir de Harry, antes de pegar o trem. A saída da escola seria imediato. Ele pegou suas coisas e foi até a enfermaria, mas os aurores não permitiram sua entrada. Explicaram que naquele momento Harry estava sendo interrogado. Tom concordou e saiu de lá. Ele mandaria uma carta para Harry logo que chegasse em casa. No trem, Tom estava olhando a paisagem. Ele tinha tantas coisas para pensar, que nem notou Abraxas se sentando em sua frente. Abraxas não disse nada no momento. Ficou encarando Tom, como se pensasse em como puxar assunto. Logo que Tom percebeu Abraxas em sua frente, a cara de nojo foi instantânea. Ele quis se levantar e sair.

\- Eu quero conversar. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Não temos nada para conversar. – Disse Tom.

\- Temos sim. – Disse Abraxas. – Eu quero consertar as coisas entre nós.

\- Consertar? – Questionou Tom com ironia. – Acha que pode consertar alguma coisa?

Abraxas se levantou também. – Acho. Vou fazer o que for preciso.

\- Nada do que faça vai mudar algo, Malfoy. - Disse Tom. – Se tivesse pensado melhor no que você tinha feito a Harry antes, e pedido desculpas, eu poderia ter considerado, mas ao mandar estuprar ele, você perdeu todas as chances que tinha de voltarmos a sermos amigos.

\- Você contou a Harry sobre mim? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Não. – Disse Tom. – Eu sei bem o que a sua família é capaz de fazer se você se envolver em um escândalo desses.

\- Entendo. – Disse Abraxas. – Eu prometo deixar ele em paz, se voltarmos a nos falar. O que acha?

Tom o olhou incrédulo. – Acha que é assim?

Abraxas concordou com a cabeça. - Olha, não é o fim do mundo, ok? Ele não foi estuprado, pelo que eu soube.

\- Mas ele teria sido! – Berrou Tom. – E por mais de um. Você é nojento Abraxas.

\- Eles iriam apagar a memória dele depois. – Disse Abraxas. – Ele não lembraria e...

Tom deu um soco na cara de Abraxas. O mesmo tombou para o lado, caindo sentado no banco. Abraxas lambeu o sangue no canto dos lábios. - Tudo bem, eu mereci. Só quero que saiba que eu não desisti de você.

\- Você vai pagar pelo que fez a Harry, Malfoy. – Disse Tom. - Cedo ou tarde.

\- Isso é uma ameaça? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Um aviso. – Disse Tom. – Quem protegeu o Harry aquele dia, se souber de você, vai continuar o que começou.

Abraxas pareceu desconfortável. – Sabe quem foi?

\- Não. – Disse Tom. - Mas se eu souber, eu vou contar para ele com todo prazer.

Tom saiu da cabine e procurou qualquer outra para se sentar. Ele não queria mais ficar na presença de Abraxas nem mais um minuto. Ao chegar na estação, não foi surpresa nenhuma encontrar sua mãe o esperando. Ela correu até ele e lhe deu um abraço.

\- Querido! – Disse Mérope. – Como você está?!

\- Estou bem, mãe. – Disse Tom. – Não aconteceu nada comigo.

\- Que bom! – Disse Mérope. – Eu estava tão preocupada! Quando eu soube, fui obrigada a mandar a carta para a escola e para meus conhecidos. Vamos logo. Seu pai está nos esperando.

Tom Sr. aguardava em um carro. Tom e Mérope entraram no mesmo e logo começaram sua viagem para casa.

\- Como está filho? - Questionou Tom Sr. – Sua mãe me contou o que aconteceu na escola.

\- Eu estou bem. – Disse Tom. – Na escola estão todos em pânico por causa da morte daqueles garotos, mas francamente...eles mereceram.

\- Mereceram? - Questionou Mérope.

\- Sim. – Disse Tom. – Eles iam estuprar um ômega no banheiro que morreram. Harry Rosier, um Lufano.

\- Ele foi o garoto que sobreviveu? – Questionou Mérope.

\- Sim. – Disse Tom. – Ele foi parar na enfermaria e teve que dar o depoimento, logo que sai da escola.

\- Será que não foi ele que os matou? – Questionou Tom Sr.

\- Tenho certeza que não. – Disse Tom. – Ele estava achando que havia sido eu.

\- E porque ele acharia isso? - Questionou Tom Sr.

\- Porque ele é meu ômega destinado. – Disse Tom.

Mérope e Tom Sr. olharam momentaneamente surpresos. Mérope pareceu feliz pelo filho, mas ao mesmo tempo nervosa.

\- Ele vai ficar bem? - Questionou Mérope.

\- Eu acredito que sim. – Disse Tom. - Há aurores cuidando dele.

Quando chegaram em casa, Tom subiu para seu quarto, para deixar suas coisas e logo descer para comer alguma coisa. Sua mãe estava na cozinha preparando o jantar.

\- Ah, querido, me faz um favor? - Disse Mérope, estendendo a maleta de Tom Sr. – Seu pai esqueceu aqui em baixo. Tem uns papeis que ele precisa revisar. Pode levar para ele em nosso quarto?

\- Posso, claro.

Tom subiu as escadas com a maleta. Ele sabia que seu pai andava ocupado nas fabricas da família e que esses papeis eram importantes. Bateu na porta e logo entrou. Seu pai estava perto da janela com algo em seus braços. Era algo peludo que Tom não conseguiu ver direito, mas se lembrou que seu pai as vezes estava com isso em seus braços, em cantos diferentes, mas sempre sozinho.

\- Pai, a mamãe pediu para eu lhe entregar a sua maleta. – Disse Tom.

Quando Tom Sr. se virou, Tom viu o que ele carregava em seus braços. Era um roupão preto felpudo. Tom deixou a maleta cair no chão. Ele reconheceu o roupão. Era igual ao que o Harry usou em sua memória. O choque em seu rosto o fez olhar para o quarto em que estava. Se lembrando dos acontecimentos na memória, ele reconheceu o quarto. Era tudo igual, exceto pelas cortinas, o tapete e o jogo de cama. Os móveis eram iguais e estavam nos mesmos locais. Tom olhou de olhos arregalados para seu pai.

\- O que é isso? - Questionou Tom. – O que você está segurando?

Tom Sr. Sorriu e se aproximou do filho. – Cheira ele.

Tom assim o fez e na hora reconheceu. Era o cheiro de Harry. O mesmo cheiro que ele havia sentido na floresta e no dia em que Harry tomou a poção de localização.

\- É o mesmo cheiro que sentimos aquela noite na floresta! – Disse Tom Sr. – É mesmo cheiro que eu senti a dezesseis anos atrás!

Tom arregalou os olhos. – Dezesseis anos atrás?

Tom Sr. concordou com a cabeça. - Tem algo que você não sabe. Está na hora de eu te contar... A dezesseis anos atrás, eu estava dormindo no meu quarto quando senti esse cheiro. Acordei e percebi que tinha uma pessoa no meu quarto. Era um ômega de certeza. Ela vestia esse roupão e estava com o capuz, por isso não pude ver quem era. Quando eu tentei falar com ela, ela saiu correndo e eu fui atrás. Ela tropeçou no chão e eu consegui a alcançar. Tentei convencer ela a ficar comigo. O cheiro era tão delicioso que eu queria poder sentir para sempre. Convidei a voltarmos para minha casa e disse que cuidaria dela, mas eu recebi uma cotovelada na cara e acabei caindo para o lado. Vi que essa pessoa correu para a floresta e o segui, mas acabei perdendo de vista. Vasculhando mais um pouco. Eu vi alguém segurando esse roupão. Era sua mãe. Eu pulei nela. O cheiro estava nela e eu tive certeza que era ela. Quando ela não resistiu e se entregou a mim, eu fiquei feliz. Depois de um tempo nos casamos e ela estava gravida, mas ai eu soube...não era ela. Demorou muito até ela me dizer quem foi que deu o roupão para ela, mas ela me disse. Falou que foi um garoto e...

\- Ele tinha olhos verdes, usava um óculos de armação redonda, tinha cabelos negros e estava com uma corrente dourada no pescoço? – Questionou Tom.

Tom Sr. pareceu surpreso. - Como sabe disso?

Tom arregalou os olhos e começou a se afastar. Ele logo saiu correndo dali sem olhar para trás. Ele respirou fundo ao chegar nos jardins. Sua cabeça começou a fumegar. A ideia parecia absurda, mas fazia sentido ao mesmo tempo. Ele não quis pensar naquilo no momento, mas precisava falar com Harry. Ele esperava que Harry já tivesse terminado o depoimento e que estivesse livre, e o culpado tenha sido apanhado. Quando se virou para voltar, quase gritou em choque ao ver o homem de aparecia ofídica atrás de si. Ele sorria para Tom de uma forma estranha.

\- Olá. – Disse Voldemort. – Acho que está na hora de nós termos uma conversa.

Continua...

\--xx--

Então gente...  
Novamente outra fanfic minha foi plagiada. Isso me sufoca. Acredito que todo autor deve se sentir assim. Perdemos a vontade de escrever fics. As vezes eu não posto capítulos no prazo que estipulei, por causa desse tipo de coisa. Isso nos desmotiva ao extremo. Será que essas pessoas não tem vergonha na cara? Não se sentem nem um pouco envergonhadas do que fazem? O pior e ver que essa pessoa tem todas as suas fics na lista de leitura, fazendo ter o medo de "qual será a próxima?" O pior de tudo é que isso acontece demais no Spirit. Peço a colaboração de todos para que se verem fanfics plagiadas na cara de pau, avisem os autores. Peçam para eles confirmarem, pois nem sempre é plagio. Já falei sobre isso no meu jornal do Wattpad : https://www.wattpad.com/934953826-jornal-parada-nas-fanfics

Obrigada a todos!


	10. A Conversa

Tom ficou em choque ao ver o homem a sua frente.

\- Eu imagino que já tenha visto quem eu sou... – Disse Voldemort. – Mas tenho que te avisar que o buraco é mais em baixo.

Tom sacou sua varinha e apontou para Voldemort. – Foi você! – Berrou. - Você estuprou Harry!

Voldemort sorriu e apontou a mesma varinha para Tom, que a encarou incrédulo.

\- Eu presumo que Harry não tenha ido com a sua cara quando se conheceram, não é? – Questionou Voldemort.

Tom piscou os olhos surpreso.

Voldemort sorriu. - Eu presumo que ele tenha ficado chocado com algumas coisas a seu respeito também, não é?

Tom piscou confuso. – Como sabe disso?

\- É porque eu sou você. – Disse Voldemort.

Os olhos de Tom quase saltaram para fora. – O que?!

\- Bom, ao menos...eu seria o seu futuro, mas tudo mudou pelo que vi. – Disse Voldemort. - Minha versão da história é diferente. Cresci sem pais em um orfanato. Filho do fruto de uma poção do amor, sendo incapaz de amar...me tornei um bruxo extremamente poderoso. Passei por algumas complicações desde o nascimento de Harry... mas isso é meu passado, que já não existe.

Tom estremeceu. As peças começaram a se encaixar.

\- Então...Harry é mesmo um viajante do tempo? – Questionou Tom.

\- Sim. – Disse Voldemort. – Você não deveria ter o deixado sozinho na escola. Eu não deixei o bilhete a toa.

\- Eu não podia ficar e...- Disse Tom, logo arregalando os olhos. – Espera...Foi você que...

\- Matei aqueles sujos? Foi. – Disse Voldemort.

\- Mas...não levou o Harry. – Disse Tom.

\- Não. – disse Voldemort. – Agora, ele está com você. Eu cometi erros, é verdade, principalmente pelo fato de que nunca vou poder o amar de verdade, mas você pode e...

Tom se sentiu sem chão. Agora que ele parou para pensar, ele entendeu todo aquele ódio de Harry com ele. Ele foi o causador de tanta dor que seu outro “eu” causou a Harry.

\- Imagino que esteja caindo a ficha. – Disse Voldemort. – Mas acredito que Harry te vê como Tom Riddle, e não como Voldemort.

Tom abaixou a varinha. – O que quer?

\- Eu já disse. Conversar. – Disse Voldemort, dando uma rápida olhada para a casa atrás deles. – Mas tem que ser em outro local. Com mais privacidade.

Tom concordou com a cabeça. – Conheço um lugar.

Ambos rumaram para a floresta e lá ficaram.

\- O que quer falar? – Questionou Voldemort.

\- Ora, eu quero que você tenha o futuro que planejei...mas com modificações. – Disse Voldemort.

\- Futuro? – Questionou Tom incrédulo.

\- Quero que seja poderoso como eu sou. – Disse Voldemort. – Influente e que leve nosso povo a supremacia. Vai poder proteger o Harry se for mais poderoso.

Tom ficou quieto. Ele se sentia um fraco por não ter conseguido proteger Harry.

\- Posso te ensinar várias magias. – Disse Voldemort. – E então, quando a hora chegar, você destrói Dumbledore.

Tom arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Dumbledore. – Disse Voldemort. – Ele é o seu maior problema. Livre-se dele quando der.

Tom ficou quieto. Dumbledore nunca lhe fez nenhum mal. Porque era um problema?

\- Vejo pela sua expressão que você não imagina o porquê, não é? - Questionou Voldemort. – É bem simples até...vamos começar pelo fato de as pessoas estarem depositando tal fé nele, para que ele derrote Grindelwald e acabe com essa guerra...se estamos em 1943...então já fazem 17 anos que ele deixa Grindelwald matar milhares de bruxos e trouxas, enquanto ele simplesmente está em Hogwarts dando aula.

Tom arregalou os olhos surpreso.

\- Grindelwald é derrotado em 1945 por Dumbledore... E ele, mesmo depois de tudo isso...ainda é conhecido como o maior bruxo do mundo...- Voldemort cuspiu no chão. - Chega a me dar nojo.

\- Devo matar ele...só por isso? – Questionou Tom.

\- Não...na verdade, vou atalhar um pouco para você. – Voldemort colocou sua varinha em sua cabeça, e puxou um pequeno fio de lembranças, logo conjurando uma penseira e deixando a lembrança nele. – Mergulhe e veja por si mesmo.

Tom relutou um pouco, mas o fez. Tudo o que viu, pareceu uma eternidade. Apesar das memórias sombrias de todas as maldades de Voldemort, entre elas, as imagens de Harry apareciam. Tom conheceu toda a história do ponto de vida de Voldemort. Do momento da profecia, até o dia em que Harry voltou no tempo. Logo que Tom saiu da penseira, ele encarou o vazio da floresta, como se precisasse pensar.

\- Que tal você ouvir a versão do Harry quando voltar a Hogwarts. – Disse Voldemort. – Ele não é como eu, sabe? Ele nunca precisou mentir. Ele já sabe sobre mim e...

Tom o encarou. – Você não tem muito tempo, não é?

Voldemort concordou um a cabeça. – Provável que somente mais alguns dias.

\- Quando começou? – Questionou Tom.

\- Desde que voltei para 1926. – Disse Voldemort. – Eu pretendo deixar minhas lembranças a você. Tudo o que aprendi durante anos.

Tom parecia um pouco apreensivo, mas concordou com a cabeça.

\- Tom, querido?! – Eles ouviram Mérope gritar da casa. – Onde você está?!

Voldemort se virou para Tom. – É melhor você ir. Quando chegar a hora, eu te encontro.

Logo que Voldemort aparatou, Tom foi em direção a sua mãe.

\- Querido, o que foi fazer na floresta? – Questionou Mérope.

\- Só fui caminha um pouco. – Mentiu.

\- Tudo bem. -Disse Mérope. – Vamos jantar.

\--Algumas horas atrás, em Hogwarts.—

Harry tinha terminado seu café. O encontro com Voldemort não havia ajudado em nada o seu psicológico. Não demorou muito para que as portas da enfermaria se abrissem e o diretor, bem como alguns aurores entrassem.

\- Ah, Harry! – Disse Dipped. – Vejo que acordou. Sei que ainda deve estar se recuperando, mas precisamos dar uma resposta para o ministério. Tenho aqui comigo o chefe de execução das leis da magia...ele que lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

Um homem de aparência aristocrática ficou ao lado de Harry. – Olá, Sr. Rosier... Sou Rufus Shafiq. São poucas as perguntas, então o senhor pode ficar mais relaxado. Tudo bem para você.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Certo. – Disse Rufus. – Minha primeira pergunta é, o que aconteceu naquele banheiro.

Harry o olhou com desdém. – Achei que fosse bem obvio que eles queriam me estuprar.

Rufus se mexeu incomodado. - Sim...eu quis dizer...o que exatamente aconteceu, além da tentativa de estupro. O que você se lembra? Se lembra de como chegou lá?

Harry ficou quieto por um momento. - Eu havia terminado de jantar, e estava indo para o meu salão comunal, mas alguém me acertou com um feitiço por trás. Eu acordei no banheiro, mas estava sem os óculos, então não sabia onde eu estava, mas eu reconheci a voz de Adrian Macnully. Ele e o amigo dele, Lyall Lupin, já tinham tentado isso antes, mas não ouvi a voz de Lyall naquele dia. Eles me humilharam e tentaram me estuprar...eu só lembro de ter desmaiado logo em seguida e ter acordado aqui.

\- Só isso? - Questionou Rufus. – Não viu mais nada?

\- Não. – Disse Harry.

Rufus olhou para os aurores. – Isso não explica muito.

\- Tem razão. – Disse um dos aurores.- Se ele que é a única pessoa que sobreviveu não sabe, vamos ter que achar o assassino de outra forma.

\- Assassino?- Questionou Harry.

\- Sim, meu jovem. – disse Rufus.- Ele matou cinco garotos e...

-Garotos que iriam me estuprar, mas me deixou vivo. Ele é um herói para mim.- Disse Harry, logo arregalando os olhos.

Rufus balançou a cabeça em negação. – Entendo a sua posição, mas...

\- Mas o que?- Questionou Harry.- Se esse herói não tivesse aparecido e me salvo, o único que poderia estar morto agora seria eu. Sabe-se lá mais quantos ômegas estão sofrendo esse tipo de abuso enquanto conversamos.

Rufus o olhou curioso. – Parece que defende ele.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry.- Eu defenderia qualquer um que fizesse a justiça que merecemos.

Rufus pareceu pensativo. - Você disse que desmaiou, não é? Antes de ver se eles te estupraram...e se você só não morreu porque o seu “ herói” pensou que estivesse morto?

Harry piscou surpreso. – Acha que foi isso?

\- É a explicação mais razoável. – Disse Rufus. - Ainda assim, vamos investigar mais a fundo. Os alunos ainda não podem voltar para a escola.

\- E se por acaso o assassino está entre os alunos que foram para casa? - Questionou o auror.

Rufus pareceu pensativo.- Tem razão... Melhor chamar eles de volta para a escola. Se algum se recusar, é porque é suspeito. Vamos manter aurores pela escola, por segurança.

Dipped concordou com a cabeça. – Muito bem. Obrigada, Sr. Rosier.

Logo que os aurores e o diretor saíram, Harry bateu na própria cara sem acreditar no que acabou de acontecer. Ele defendeu Voldemort? Foi a maldição imperius de certeza. Harry respirou fundo. Não queria pensar nisso agora. Ele esperava que Tom estivesse bem.

Rufus vagou pelo corredor junto ao auror e o diretor Dipped. Estavam quase saindo do castelo, quando Rufus parou pensativo.

\- O Sr. Rosier mencionou um aluno, não? Lyall Lupin. Ele era amigo de uma das vítimas, não? – Questionou Rufus.

Dipped concordou com a cabeça. – Sim, ele é um dos alunos que permaneceram em Hogwarts.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Rufus.- Vamos ter uma palavrinha com ele.

Na manhã seguinte, várias corujas começaram a distribuir cartas, informando aos pais que seus filhos já poderiam voltar a Hogwarts. Isso foi um alivio, mas ao mesmo tempo deixara Tom nervoso. O que será que Harry tinha dito? Ao se despedir de sua mãe na estação, Tom rumou para o fundo do trem. Ele ainda tentava absorver os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ver como ele machucou Harry durante anos, sem contar os estupros, mexiam com ele. Tom balançou a cabeça em negação. Quem tinha feito aquilo não era ele, e sim Voldemort. Orion acabou entrando na cabine e se sentando a frente de Tom.

\- Olá Riddle. – Disse Orion. - Já soube das notícias?

Tom o olhou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. - Que notícias?

Orion olhou para os lados. – Meu pai recebeu uma carta de Aldebaran Malfoy ontem...o Abraxas foi levado ao ministério hoje.

Tom arregalou os olhos. - O que?

\- Não sei ao certo, mas parece que alguém dedurou algo sobre ele em Hogwarts. – Disse Orion. – Mas o que ele teria feito para ter sido convocado pelo ministério, no meio da madrugada?

Tom imaginava o porquê, mas confirmaria nos próximos dias. – Tenho uma ideia. – Disse. – Mas vamos confirmar mais à frente.

\- Sim. – Disse Orion. – Hoje pela manhã, meu pai parecia bem nervoso. Seja o que for, pode ter prejudicado o sobrenome Malfoy.

Riddle concordou com a cabeça, logo focando na paisagem. A noite o trem chegou a Hogsmeade e logo os alunos rumaram para o castelo. Durante o banquete a noite, Tom conseguiu avistar Harry. O mesmo rumou para a mesa da Lufa Lufa e se sentou ao lado de Robert e Lucas, que pareciam aliviados.

\- Harry! – Disse Lucas. - Como você está?

\- Estou bem. – Disse Harry. – Sei que provavelmente querem me perguntar sobre o ocorrido, mas eu peço que não o façam. Já fui bombardeado de perguntas.

Robert concordou com a cabeça. - Claro. Só queremos ter a certeza que está tudo bem. Qualquer coisa, pode falar conosco, ok?

Harry sorriu. - Eu sei.

\- A partir de hoje, vamos com você aonde for. – Disse Lucas. – Não deveríamos ter te deixado andar sozinho por ai.

\- O que aconteceu, aconteceu. – Disse Harry. – Eu também fui descuidado.

\- O diretor não está falando nada...- Disse Robert.

\- Claro. - Disse Lucas.- Pelo que eu soube o que aconteceu com Harry foi culpa do Abraxas Malfoy.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Meu tio é auror. – Disse Lucas. – Ele foi até nossa casa ontem e nos contou o que aconteceu. Lyall Lupin confessou que Abraxas tramou um plano para que Harry fosse estuprado.

Harry, de certa forma, não ficou surpreso com essa notícia. – Lyall não está na mesa dele.

Lucas observou a mesa da grifinória. – Eu acho que eu também não ficaria aqui, principalmente se eu tivesse que encarar a pessoa que sofreu com isso.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Entendo.

\- Vamos esquecer isso por ora. – Disse Robert. – Vamos aproveitar nossa refeição e ir descansar.

Harry não queria pensar muito nisso, mas precisava apressar o seu plano com Dumbledore para sair daquela escola. Voldemort estava por ai. Ao sair do refeitório, Harry foi parado no corredor por Tom.

\- Harry...- Disse Tom. - Podemos conversar?

Lucas e Robert o encararam por um momento, mas Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Claro. Já volto.

Harry e Tom rumaram para um dos corredores vazios. Quando Harry virou a curva, Tom lhe abraçou. Ele precisava sentir o cheiro de Harry. Harry piscou surpreso, mas o retribuiu.

\- Senti saudades. - Disse Tom.

Harry ficou quieto por um momento. – Desculpe, eu...

\- Sei que não deve ter sentido a minha falta. - Disse Tom.- E eu sei porque. Agora, eu sei de tudo.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Sabe?

\- Sim. – Disse Tom. – Voldemort me contou.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

Tom abraçou mais Harry contra o seu peito. – Agora eu sei da verdade. Eu sinto muito. Imagino que foi difícil, mas eu quero que saiba...eu nunca faria o que ele fez. Eu juro. Prefiro morrer a ter que fazer aquilo.

Harry mordeu os próprios lábios. Ele não imaginava o que teria acontecido entre Tom e Voldemort, e ficava ainda mais assustado só de imaginar.

-É melhor você ir para o seu dormitório. – Disse Tom se afastando de Harry. – Imagino que Lucas e Robert devem estar te esperando...Sei que eles vão cuidar de você, afinal, lufa lufa preza a amizade e lealdade, não?

Harry ainda estava em choque, encarando Tom. – Como pode estar tão tranquilo?

\- Não estou. – Disse Tom. – Estou verdadeiramente perturbado, mas não posso simplesmente deixar isso me sobrepor. Preciso pensar, bem como você.

\- O que vocês conversaram? – Questionou Harry, segurando Tom pelos ombros.

\- Vamos conversar amanhã. – Disse Tom. – Acabo de ver algo detestável.

Tom estava encarando algo no fundo do corredor. Quando Harry se virou, pode ver que era Abraxas Malfoy. Ele estava conversando com outros sonserinos. Harry se virou para Tom. – Tudo bem...Até amanhã então...Boa noite e...

Antes de Harry terminar, Tom lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Boa noite Harry. Espero que tenha bons sonhos.

Tom se afastou e rumou em direção aonde estava Abraxas e os demais sonserinos, mas Tom passo direto por eles e foi para as masmorras. Lucas e Robert, logo que viram Tom sair, foram em direção a Harry. Eles nem acreditaram quando Abraxas entrou no grande salão e se sentou na mesa da Sonserina. Harry sabia que não teria uma boa noite de sono.

Tom foi direto para o salão comunal da sonserina. Ele não queria nem saber sobre como Malfoy conseguiu se safar, mas imaginava que tinha dinheiro envolvido. Orion acabou vendo Tom passar e o seguiu até seu quarto. Por pouco Tom não fechou a porta na cara dele.

\- O que quer Black? – Questionou Tom.

\- Conversar. – Disse Orion. - Serei rápido.

Tom revirou os olhos, mas permitiu que Orion entrasse. Orion passou alguns feitiços na porta, para abafar barulhos.

\- O que quer? – Questionou Tom.

\- Soube o que aconteceu com Malfoy, e preciso te contar. – Disse Orion.

\- Tá, fale. – Disse Tom, sem muita paciência.

\- Bom, o tal Lyall Lupin confessou que Malfoy procurou ele e Adrian para planejarem um plano contra Harry. Foi Abraxas que estuporou Harry e o deixou no banheiro com aqueles garotos. O ministério mandou aurores para levarem Abraxas e seu pai, Aldebaran, para o ministério. Abraxas disse que era verdade, e que ele se arrependeu depois e mandou um elfo domestico para tirar Harry de lá, mas o elfo acabou matando os alunos...o elfo foi morto. Os Malfoys pagaram uma grande multa, Abraxas pode voltar par a escola e...

Tom deu um soco na parede de seu quarto. Ele sentiu um nojo tremendo o possuir.

\- Como eles puderam apenas pagar uma multa? – Berrou Tom. – Pessoas morreram! Eles não podem voltar só com dinheiro!

Orion pareceu chocado. – Você sabe que a família Malfoy é muito bem envolvida na política...eles podem se livrar de muita coisa e...

\- Obrigada por me contar Orion...- Disse Tom. – É melhor você sair. Estou transbordando de raiva.

Orion concordou com a cabeça. – Tudo bem, eu vou indo Riddle.

Tom sentiu uma raiva o possuir. Como Malfoy pode se livrar tão facilmente? Tom sentiu um peso em seus ombros.

\- Com raiva? – Questionou uma voz em sua cabeça.

Tom reconheceu. - Voldemort.

\- Isso mesmo. – Disse a voz. Só você me escuta...então...quer aprender algumas coisas agora?

\- Quero. – Disse Tom. – Assim vou poder me vingar de Malfoy e...

\- Abraxas ainda está atrás de você? – Questionou Voldemort. – Ele desistiu de mim quando eu sumi do pais.

Tom revirou os olhos. – Ele não vai durar tudo isso.

\- Mas vai precisar dele. – Disse Voldemort .- A família dele vai ser importante para o futuro.

\- Não posso perdoar ele depois do que ele fez para Harry. – Disse Tom.

Voldemort ficou em silencio por um momento. - O que ele fez para Harry?

\- El foi responsável pelo que aconteceu com Harry no banheiro. – Disse Tom. – Foi ele que tramou tudo e...

Tom sentiu um peso sair de seus ombros. A presença de Voldemort tinha sumido. Por algum motivo, Tom sentiu uma parte da sua raiva se esvair. Ele esperava que cedo ou tarde, Abraxas sofresse pelo que tinha feito com Harry. Subitamente, alguém bate em sua porta.

\- Sou eu. – Era a voz do professor Slughorn.

Tom abriu a porta. - Professor? O que faz aqui a esse horário?

\- Meu jovem, você precisa vir comigo até a sala do diretor. – Disse Slughorn. – Parece que Harry entrou no cio e...

Antes de Slughorn terminar, Tom o segurou pelos ombros. – O que? Ele está bem? Ele não foi...

\- Calma meu jovem. – Disse Slughorn. – Os colegas dele tinham tomado supressores, mas foi por pouco. O diretor quer ver vocês dois na sala dele. Harry já foi medicado.

Tom concordou e logo eles foram para a sala do diretor.

\---Algumas horas atrás

Harry estava indo para o dormitório da lufa-lufa, quando sentiu seu corpo esquentar. Robert e Lucas param no corredor, logo atrás de Harry. Harry sabia o que significava.

\- Tomem seus supressores! – Berrou Harry.

Lucas foi o primeiro a tomar, logo seguido por Robert.

\- Você tem que tomar o seu. – Disse Robert.

Harry vasculhou as próprias roupas, mas não o estava encontrando em lugar nenhum.

\- Eu não sei onde ele está...- O terror tomou conta dos olhos de Harry.

\- Vamos para a enfermaria. – Disse Lucas. – O medibruxo, Sr. Bedley, vai te dar algum supressor.

Eles correram, mas logo Harry caiu no chão. Ele sentiu que ficou fraco. Robert o pegou no colo e seguiu correndo com ele no corredor até finalmente chegarem na enfermaria. O medibruxo orientou que o deitassem em uma das camas. Robert prontamente o fez. O medibruxo trouxe um supressor e o deu para Harry. Depois de um tempo Harry começou a recuperar as forças.

\- Está melhor? - Questionou Lucas.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – Não esperava que meu cio viesse tão cedo, e principalmente depois de tudo o que passei...

\- Deve ser por causa do inibidor que aqueles garotos te deram. – Disse o medibruxo. – Esse tipo de droga pode alterar o ciclo do cio. O melhor a se fazer, seria se o seu alfa lhe mordesse.

Harry segurou o próprio pescoço, passando os dedos na coleira. Se Tom o mordesse, tudo aquilo acabaria.

\- Não. – Disse Harry.- Ainda não.

\- Então tem um alfa? - Questionou o medibruxo.

Harry ficou quieto.

\- Ele tem, Sr. Bedley. – Disse Robert. - É o Tom Riddle, da Sonserina.

\- O Sr. Riddle?- Questionou Bedley, logo dando um sorriso.- Certo...Que sorte a sua Sr. Rosier. O Sr. Riddle é um grande partido. Bem que eu percebi a afeição dele por você e...

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação. – Não. Ainda não.

O medibruxo balançou a cabeça em negação. - Vou avisar ao diretor. Um ômega com cio desregulado é perigoso para os demais alunos. Os hormônios que você solta vão atingir até mesmo as crianças.

Bedley saiu da enfermaria e avisou ao diretor sobre o caso, logo retornando com a resposta.

\- Você deve saber que é perigoso para sua saúde, Sr. Rosier. – Disse Bedley.- O diretor Dipped pediu que você e o Sr. Riddle compareçam à sala dele.

\--Agora

Quando Harry chegou na sala do diretor, Tom já estava lá. Ele foi até Harry. – Você está bem?

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Estou sim

\- Bom...- Disse Dipped. – Creio que devo ser bem direto. Já que são pares destinados, o melhor é que o Sr. Rosier deixe o Sr. Riddle o morder.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Entendo que não deva ser forçado, Sr. Rosier, mas o senhor entende como o cio de um ômega é complicado...

\- Ele não poderia ir para a Sonserina, e ficar com o Tom? – Questionou Slughorn. - Se o ômega e o alfa ficarem próximos, a chance do cio ocorrer tão forte vai ser reduzida.

\- Vai ser somente se eles tiverem contato físico constante. – Disse Bedley. - Com troca de fluidos corporais.

Harry pareceu em choque. – O que?!

\- Calma. – Disse Bedley. - Pode ser saliva. Você podem se beijar com mais frequência e...

\- Porque sou eu que tenho que ir para a Sonserina?! – Questionou Harry.

Houve um breve silencio na sala.

\- Você...- Sussurrou Slughorn. – Só esta desconfortável com isso?

\- Claro. – Disse Harry. - Não quero ficar na mesma casa que Abraxas.

\- Então não tem problemas com Tom? - Questionou Dipped.

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Ele é meu alfa, porque eu teria problemas com ele?

Harry logo arregalou os olhos. Aquela frase saiu sem ele pensar muito.

\- Mas não vai deixar ele te morder? - Questionou Bedley.

\- Quando a hora chegar eu deixo. – Disse Harry. - Mas não é agora.

Dipped suspirou. – O Sr. Riddle que decida.

Tom suspirou cansado. Ele olhou para Harry por um momento. Sabia que o mesmo ficaria bravo com ele, mas ele precisava continuar na Sonserina. – Eu não vou sair da Sonserina.

Harry mordeu os lábios, obviamente demonstrando raiva.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Dipped. – O Sr. Rosier será transferido para a Sonserina amanhã. Hoje ele pode ficar no dormitório da lufa-lufa. Podem ir.

Harry saiu pisando duro, sem nem olhar para trás. Tom sabia que Harry estava bravo consigo, mas explicaria o motivo depois.

\-- Enquanto isso, no dormitório da Sonserina.

Abraxas estava em seu quarto. Ele sabia que não deveria ter mentido para o ministério, mas não queria ir preso. O verdadeiro assassino estava por ai, mas Abraxas preferiu culpar seu elfo. Era mais razoável, e com a influência dos Malfoy, seria mais fácil. Outro problema era Tom. O mesmo não o havia perdoado, e provavelmente nunca mais seriam amigos, mas Abraxas estava disposto a tentar de tudo para voltarem. Em seus devaneios, nem percebeu que alguém entrou no quarto. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Tom parado, na parte mais escura do quarto, com um olhar sério para si.

\- Tom...o que faz aqui? - Questionou Abraxas.

Tom o olhou dos pés à cabeça. – Você ainda é apaixonado por mim, Malfoy?

Abraxas piscou surpreso, mas concordou com a cabeça. - Obvio. Nunca desisti de você.

\- Você é um beta, Malfoy. – Disse Riddle. - Deveria saber que nunca foi o meu destinado.

\- Não ligo para isso. – Disse Abraxas. - Eu gosto de você. Isso é o que importa.

Tom passou alguns feitiços na porta e começou a se aproximar de Abraxas.

\- Mas você machucou meu destinado, Malfoy...- Disse Tom.

\- Se ele te tratasse bem, eu nunca teria feito aquilo. – Disse Abraxas. – Não é justo a forma como ele te trata.

\- Se soubesse da verdade, você nunca teria feito nada a ele. – Disse Tom. – Vai deixar ele em paz agora?

Abraxas cruzou os braços. – Eu já disse. Se voltarmos a sermos amigos, eu prometo nunca mais fazer nada contra ele.

\- Acho que amizade é uma coisa forçada, Malfoy. – Disse Voldemort. – Você será meu seguidor.

Abraxas o olhou incrédulo. - Seguidor?

\- Eu tenho um plano para o futuro...- Disse Tom. - E você vai ser uma peça fundamental nisso.

Abraxas o olhou incrédulo. - Mas do que está falando?

Tom saiu da parte escura do quarto, caminhando vagarosamente até Abraxas. A luz iluminou o rosto de Tom. Abraxas arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver olhos vermelho vinho o encararem.

\- Mas primeiro...eu tenho que te punir pelo seu erro. – Disse Tom. – Mas qual a melhor forma? Vou deixar você escolher. Quer ser estuprado, para assim aprender a dor que Harry sentiu, ou quer sofrer a maldição cruciatus?

Continua....


	11. Revelações

Abraxas arregalou os olhos. – Mas do que você está falando, Tom?

Voldemort sorriu. – Crucio!

Harry foi bufando até o dormitório da lufa-lufa. Ele não acreditou no que acabou de acontecer. Agora ele teria que ir para a sonserina. Tudo por causa de Tom. Harry estava verdadeiramente irritado agora. Ele queria esganar um. Entrou mal humorado se sentando na cama. Robert e Lucas o encararam por um momento. Eles não sabiam o que tinha acontecido. Harry explicou a eles, podendo logo ver o mesmo ódio nos olhos deles. Não tinha nada que poderiam fazer agora. Na manha seguinte, Harry pegou suas coisas, se despedindo dos demais. Ele manteria a amizade, mesmo tendo que ir para a sonserina. Tom o aguardava do lado de fora do dormitório da lufa-lufa. Ele estava pensando no que dizer a Harry, pois sabia que o mesmo estaria irritado. Não foi pra menos. Harry saiu com a cara amarrada, enquanto arrastava seu malão.

\- Bom dia Harry. – disse Tom com um sorriso.

Harry não respondeu, continuando a arrastar o malão. Tom mordeu os lábios rapidamente, seguindo Harry.

\- Olha, eu sei que deve estar irritado, mas eu juro que foi por uma boa causa. – Disse Tom. – Eu te garanto que teve um bom motivo e...

\- E dá para calar a boca? – Questionou Harry com raiva. - Não dou a mínima para o motivo. Deve ter sido algo tão idiota que nem vale a pena me explicar.

Tom respirou fundo. – Eu sei que está com raiva. Que está chateado. Eu te prometo, que eu vou te recompensar.

\- Já fez o bastante me levando para a mesma casa do garoto que mandou outros me estuprarem. – Disse Harry, com dificuldades para levar o malão pelas escadas. – A mesma casa daquele...- Harry parou e olhou para Tom. – Você sabe quem.

Tom suspirou. - Deixa que eu te ajudo. – Indo pegar o malão de Harry.

\- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. – Disse Harry. – Não quero nada que venha de você. Tentei te dar uma chance...mas no fim você continua igual a ele.

Tom ficou em silêncio na escada. Harry subiu resmungando, logo arrastando o malão pelo corredor. Slughorn acabara de sair do grande salão, vendo Harry arrastando seu malão, enquanto Riddle estava parado no fundo do corredor.

\- Sr. Rosier. – Disse Slughorn. – Espere um momento.

Slughorn agitou a varinha, fazendo com que as vestes amarelas de Harry se tornassem verdes. O símbolo da lufa-lufa fora substituído pelo da sonserina. – Sr. Riddle! Venha ajudar seu ômega.

Tom foi correndo até Harry, pegando o malão do mesmo.

\- Você será muito bem vindo na sonserina, Sr. Rosier. – Disse Slughorn. – Você logo vai se sentir em casa. O quarto de vocês já está pronto.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Ah, eu esqueci de mencionar. – Disse Slughorn.- Vocês vão dormir no mesmo quarto.

\- Tem duas camas? – Questionou Harry.

\- Na verdade...tem uma só. De casal. – Disse Slughorn. – Mas é bem grande. Vai comportar os dois e....

\- Riddle, você dorme no sofá. – Disse Harry.- E se não tiver sofá, vai dormir no chão.

Harry saiu a passos rápidos dali. Slughorn olhou a cena de olhos arregalados. Tom suspirou, logo levando o malão consigo. Ao chegar nas masmorras, ele encontrou Harry parado, de braços cruzados, encarando a entrada para o salão.

\- Anda, fala a senha. – Disse Harry. – Aposto que tem a ver com puro sangue, herança de merda, ou qualquer outra coisa ridícula.

A parede abriu. Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

Tom respirou fundo mais uma vez. – Puro-sangue.

Harry deu uma bufada irônica e logo entrou. Muitos sonserinos o olharam, mas Harry deu um olhar de nojo e passou por ali. No fundo do corredor, havia uma porta com o nome dele e de Tom. Harry entrou e encarou o quarto. Era realmente grande. Havia uma cama no centro, com um criado mudo de cada lado. Um grande lustre no teto e dois armários no canto, junto com uma mesa e um pequeno armário de livros. Logo que Tom trouxe seu malão, Harry o abriu e começou a guardar suas roupas. Tom ficou o observando as guardar. Ele já tinha arrumado suas coisas. Harry guardou tudo e logo foi até a cama, pegando um dos travesseiros e uma das cobertas, jogando para Tom em seguida.

\- Pode escolher um lugar no chão. – Disse Harry.

Tom o olhou incrédulo. – É sério isso?

\- Não gostou? A porta tá ali. – Disse Harry. – É só sair.

Tom respirou fundo mais uma vez. Sua paciência estava no limite. – Harry por favor...tente entender o meu lado.

\- Eu entendo.- disse Harry. – O herdeiro da sonserina.

\- Não é só por isso. – Disse Tom. – Eu quero que você entenda que precisamos ficar de olhos abertos. Aqui, na sonserina, estaremos perto de quem quis te fazer mal, mas também ele não poderá mais fazer e...

\- O verdadeiro mal que conheci, veio da sonserina.- Disse Harry.- Advinha quem é?

Tom mordeu os próprios lábios. – Eu não sou ele.

\- Ainda. – Disse Harry. – Acredito que a conversa de vocês pode muito bem confirmar isso.

Tom ficou quieto por um instante, logo suspirando. – Tudo bem. Eu e ele conversamos. Ele disse que me ensinaria tudo o que sabe, para me deixar poderoso. Poderoso o bastante para te proteger. Não disse para eu sair por ai matando pessoas.

Harry riu com ironia. – Oh, é mesmo? Então ele não vai se ensinar a fazer horcruxes? Não vai te ensinar a matar? Não te ensinar a torturar e a controlar? Não vai se ensinar a usar o corpo dos mortos a sua vontade?

Tom arregalou os olhos.

\- Uma parte da alma imunda dele vive em mim. Ele te disse isso? - Disse Harry.- Quando a minha hora de morrer chegar...eu vou olhar para a morte e vou sorrir.

Tom ficou em choque. Essa parte da história ele não sabia. Largou o travesseiro e a coberta, indo até Harry, tentando lhe dar um abraço, mas Harry se afastou dele.

\- Não quero sua pena, Riddle. – Disse Harry.

\- Eu não sabia disso. – Disse Tom. – Eu achava que era só por causa da ligação de pares...nunca imaginei que...

\- Sabe como aconteceu? – Questionou Harry. – Como ele matou meus pais e tentou me matar? Sabe da vida de merda que eu tive? Na verdade, o que é que você sabe?

Tom ficou em silencio por um momento. – Sei que me preocupo com você. Sei que você sofreu praticamente sua vida inteira. Sei que merece mais do que eu posso te dar. Sei que nada do que eu fizer vai mudar o que aconteceu com você. Sei que você merece ser feliz.

Harry também ficou quieto, o encarando.

\- Sei que está irritado comigo...eu realmente sinto muito por isso, mas eu juro para você que nunca ninguém da sonserina te fara mal novamente.

Harry virou a cara e saiu do quarto, indo para o grande salão para tomar café. Parou na entrada, encarando a mesa da sonserina. Ele deveria se sentar lá agora. Se sentou no canto da mesa, ficando longe dos sonserinos que estavam sentados nela. Comeu em silencio. Tom entrou no grande salão logo depois, observando Harry de longe. As coisas não estavam boas para eles, mas Tom precisava fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Após o café, Harry saiu do grande salão, indo para os jardins. Ele precisava de um pouco de sol. Robert e Lucas também estavam nos jardins, o que permitiu Harry ter uma conversa descontraída com os colegas. Tom os observou de longe, tentando pensar na melhor forma de se aproximar de Harry. Talvez se eles conversassem a noite, isso poderia ser resolvido. Harry só retornou ao dormitório a noite. Ele queria ficar o menor tempo possível na presença de sonserinos, principalmente Tom. O mesmo estava acordado quando Harry entrou no quarto. Harry olhou para os cantos, na procura de onde Tom iria dormir.

\- Finalmente você chegou. – Disse Tom. – Temos que conversar.

\- Temos? - Questionou Harry. – Quer que eu escolha aonde você vai dormir?

\- Não. – Disse Tom. – Quero que me escute. É sobre a conversa que eu tive com ele.

Harry cruzou os braços. – Eu já imagino o que pode ter sido. Não quero saber disso.

\- Ele me pediu para matar Dumbledore. – Disse Tom.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Me avisou sobre o futuro. Em parte, ele tem razão. – Disse Tom. – Como ele pode simplesmente deixar Grindelwald matando pessoas por ai, por dezenove anos, enquanto ele dava aula? Isso é tão errado...

Harry ficou em silencio. Ele começou a ter algumas ideias.

\- Eu precisava te dizer isso. – Disse Tom. – Tenho que ser honesto com você se eu quiser provar que pode confiar em mim.

\- Acha que isso é o suficiente? – Questionou Harry.

\- Não. – Disse Tom. - Mas espero que seja um começo.

Harry ficou quieto por uns minutos. – E foi só isso que ele pediu? Matar Dumbledore?

\- Foi. – Disse Tom. – E em troca, me dará todo o conhecimento dele. Todas as habilidades. Tudo o que ele conseguiu em anos.

\- Ah...claro. – Disse Harry com desdém. - Caos e destruição.

\- Não. – disse Tom. – Eu não vou ser como ele. Eu já te disse isso.

\- Não vai? – Questionou Harry. – Tem certeza? Ainda não. O que fez comigo foi horrível, você sabe disso, não sabe?

Tom fechou os punhos. – Estávamos indo tão bem...Por que terminou assim só por isso?

\- Peça chuva e vai ter que aguentar a lama também. – Disse Harry. – Você sabia que eu não queria vir para cá, e mesmo assim, quando a hora chegou, você nem hesitou em me condenar a esse inferno. Achou que não eu não me importaria? Que eu ficaria numa boa?

\- Não. – Disse Tom. – Mas ao menos eu te disse meus motivos.

\- Bem triviais eles. – Disse Harry. – Agora, se não se importa, eu preciso dormir. Amanha tenho aula.

Harry pegou um pijama e foi se trocar. Logo que retornou ao cômodo, Tom já estava deitado na cama. Ele olhou para Harry por um momento. Harry não reclamou. Ele deu uma bufada, pegou um travesseiro e um cobertor, logo se deitando no chão.

Tom se levantou da cama na hora. – O que pensa que está fazendo ai?

\- Vou dormir. – disse Harry. – Desligue a luz.

\- Vai dormir no chão? - questionou Tom. – O chão é desconfortável e...

\- Não faz ideia de onde eu já tive que dormir por sua causa, não é? – Questionou Harry. – O chão não é nada.

Tom ficou sério. – Eu já te disse que eu não sou ele.

\- E eu já te disse que “ainda” não. – Disse Harry. – Agora apague essa luz.

Harry se virou para dormir, mas se sentiu ser retirado do chão. Tom o havia pego no colo e o deitou na cama. Harry mal teve tempo de fazer alguma coisa, pois Tom subiu em cima dele, o pressionando contra o colchão.

\- Sai de cima de mim. - Disse Harry. – Se não, eu vou gritar.

Tom não fez nada. Continuou o encarando.

\- Acha que eu tô brincando? – Questionou Harry.

\- Sei que não está. – Disse Tom. – Eu já aprendi da ultima vez. Eu apenas quero que você olhe nos meus olhos e me diga se realmente quer isso.

\- Isso o que?

\- Quer que eu durma no chão? – Questionou Tom.

\- Por que acha que eu não iria querer? – Questionou Harry.

\- Porque eu sei que não quer ficar sozinho. – Disse Tom. – Eu imagino que ficar tomando essas poções para dormir sem sonhos não vão te fazer bem. Eu gostaria muito de dormir com você. Sentir o seu cheiro e dormir com você em meus braços. Sem maldade, apenas dormindo juntos.

Harry o encarou sério. Tom suspirou, logo o soltando. – Tudo bem.

Tom se deitou onde Harry estava no chão, enquanto o mesmo se sentou na cama.

\- Só uma coisa Harry...- disse Tom. – Ninguém nasce um monstro. A vida faz isso com agente. Boa noite.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Isso foi um tapa em sua cara. Por algum motivo, todo aquele ódio se esvaiu. Tom estava certo. Ele estava sendo um babaca e nem mesmo tinha percebido. Harry se levantou da cama, ficando de joelhos ao lado de Tom. Queria pedir desculpas, mas não tinha a coragem para isso. Em seus pensamentos, nem percebeu quando Tom se virou e ficou encarando.

\- O que está fazendo? – Questionou Tom sem entender.

Harry o encarou por um momento, logo desviando o olhar para os próprios joelhos. – Me desculpe. Fui um idiota com você. Deixei a raiva me consumir e falei sem pensar. Não estou feliz de estar aqui, porque ainda tenho medo, mas...só quero que saiba que não está sendo fácil para mim e...

Tom nem esperou Harry terminar, quando o abraçou. – É claro que eu te perdoo seu tolinho. Eu te perdoaria sempre.

Harry mordeu os próprios lábios. Ele deveria estar sentindo nojo, mas não era o que sentia. Se sentiu seguro. Se sentiu confortável. Se sentiu amado. Automaticamente seus braços envolveram Tom. Ele se permitiu descansar a cabeça no ombro do mesmo.

\- Venha para a cama comigo. - Disse Harry e um sussurro.

Tom arregalou os olhos rapidamente, mas logo expressou um sorriso. – Claro, vamos.

Logo que deitaram, Harry se aconchegou no abraço de Tom, caindo no sono logo em seguida. Tom, por outro lado, ficou olhando o rosto adormecido de Harry, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que caiam sobre o mesmo. Não entendia como alguém desejaria fazer mal a ele. Harry parecia tão inocente. Tom logo adormeceu, caindo em um sono profundo.

Dumbledore estava em sua sala, revendo alguns trabalhos, enquanto tomava seu chá. A semana logo começaria novamente, e ele precisava ter seu trabalho em ordem. Batidas na porta chamaram sua atenção.

\- Pode entrar.- Disse Dumbledore, não fazendo ideia de quem estaria batendo em sua porta no meio da noite.

Ninguém respondeu. Dumbledore então foi até a porta e a abriu, olhando para os dois lados do corredor, mas não tinha ninguém. Seria sua imaginação? Era bem tarde agora. Voltou para dentro da sua sala para continuar o que fazia. Ao tomar seu chá, percebeu um gosto um pouco amargo. Devia ser porque estava no fim. Resolveu ignorar e terminar o que estava fazendo. Novas batidas na porta o fizeram se levantar e ir até ela. Ao abrir se deparou com Dipped.

\- Desculpe lhe importunar a essa hora, professor Dumbledore, mas acabei de receber uma coruja urgente do ministério. Preciso me ausentar por uns dias.- Disse Dipped vasculhando seus bolsos.- Já avisei aos demais professores, que na minha ausência o senhor ficara responsável. Sei que posso confiar em você para isso.

\- Claro, mas o que aconteceu de tão urgente? – Questionou Dumbledore.

\- Eu não sei ao certo. – Disse Dipped. – Só fui informado que era urgente. Acho que o assunto vai ser informado quando eu chegar lá. Preciso ir agora.

Logo que Dipped saiu, Dumbledore ficou matutando. Seria algo sobre Grindelwald? Resolveu esperar para ver.

Tom ainda estava dormindo quando se sentiu ser observado por alguém. Ele abriu os olhos, só para ver Voldemort parado na frente dele e de Harry. Harry ainda dormia profundamente, o que o deixou aliviado.

\- Não vamos acorda-lo. – Disse Voldemort, usando sua legilimencia. – Eu coloquei um veneno especial no chá de Dumbledore a pouco. Em alguns dias ele ficara extremamente doente. Vai ficar mais fácil para você o matar...ou deixe isso com Harry.

\- Deixar com Harry?- Questionou Tom mentalmente.

\- Eu li os pensamentos dele quando inconsciente...ele está trabalhando com Grindelwald. – Disse Voldemort, observando Tom arregalar os olhos surpreso. – Ele quer envenenar Dumbledore, para o deixar fraco para a batalha que está por vir. Com Dumbledore perdendo, o que acha que pode acontecer?

Tom ficou em silencio por um momento.

\- Acho que você vai ter que esperar para ver...amanha, depois do almoço, venha me encontrar na floresta. Está na hora de eu te passar alguns conhecimentos.

Voldemort desapareceu do nada. Seria só um truque de legilimencia? Tom decidiu voltar a dormir. Harry trabalhava com Grindelwald? Porque? O que teria acontecido para isso acontecer? Ele ficou pensando em quais o falaria com Harry na manha seguinte.

Harry foi o primeiro a acordar. Ele havia dormido bem, e sem nenhum pesadelo. Apesar de ver meio borrado sem os óculos, ele conseguiu ver o rosto adormecido de Tom a seu lado. Tom ainda o estava abraçando. Ele teria ficado assim a noite toda? Harry não sabia, mas não desfez o abraço. Ficou observando o rosto de Tom por um tempo. Ele era realmente bonito.

\- Se continuar me olhando assim, eu vou corar. - Disse Tom abrindo os olhos.

Harry ficou vermelho. - Você estava acordado?

\- A um tempo... tem algo que quero falar com você.- disse Tom, suspirando. – Voldemort apareceu ontem a noite.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que? O que ele veio fazer aqui.

\- Ele me disse que envenenou Dumbledore com um veneno especial. – Disse Tom. – E também disse que era o seu objetivo, já que você está trabalhando para Grindelwald.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Como sabe?

\- Ele leu sua mente enquanto você estava inconsciente. - Disse Tom olhando nos olhos de Harry. – Agora eu quero que seja honesto comigo. Me conte tudo.

Harry suspirou, mas contou tudo desde sua partida de 1998 até o momento que voltou para Hogwarts. Tom ficou de olhos arregalados por um momento. Ele ficou chocado com tanta informação, principalmente pelo ocorrido com eu pai. Agora fazia sentido seu pai ter o aquele roupão.

Tom respirou fundo. – Muito bem... é melhor irmos tomar café...

Tom se levantou primeiro. Agora ele estava mais do que disposto a aprender tudo o que Voldemort o iria ensinar.

Continua...


End file.
